Naruto: Duelist of Numbers
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto, after a few years of being looked after by his adoptive dad and an uncle of sorts, gets roped into enrolling at Duel Academy. They want him to grow stronger and to socialize and make friends. With his unique deck and powers he is bound to shake things up at the academy. Xyz deck. No Jaden. Naruto x Alexis, Serenity, and 2 others that are TBA. Rated M (for future lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto, after a few years of being looked after by his adoptive dad and an uncle of sorts, gets roped into enrolling at Duel Academy. They want him to grow stronger and to socialize and make friends. With his unique deck and powers he is bound to shake things up at the academy. Xyz deck. No Jaden

 **Pairing:** Naruto/Alexis, Serenity and 2 TBA (Already decided but will be revealed later)

 **!Alert!** For the GX characters I will be using a mixture of Japanese names with some English mixed in. It all depends on how they sound compared to their English names. If you are confused google, don't ask who it is in the reviews. I will for sure be using their Japanese personalities as they are 100% better than the Dub.

 **Naruto: Duelist of Numbers**

 **Chapter 1**

A boy, no older than 16 sighed as he rode in the back of a black stretch limo, the wind blowing at his gravity defying golden blonde hair and sending his spikey bangs that normally framed his face blowing back. His vibrant sapphire blue eyes stared flatly out the window and the passing scenery of the city.

He was a little under six feet tall with tannish skin and three unique whisker like marks on each cheek. His outfit consisting of a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows on his forearm, an orange vest, a pair of baggy blue jeans. Around his neck hung a slim green jewel on a necklace as he fiddled with it, a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands and black converse sneakers on his feet.

"Naruto boy I know you aren't too excited for this but Kaiba agrees with me that this is for the best" the man beside him said as he rolled up the blonde boy's, now known as Naruto, window. "Not only will this help you grow but maybe find more friends your age and who knows, even a girlfriend or two" he added making Naruto sigh and sit back in his seat.

"But Dad do I really need to? Regular school was annoying enough" he groaned out as he could still remember the headaches from it when his dad had made him go through all of it. "And what did you mean by girlfriends?" he asked, blushing quite a bit while his father merely laughed and waved him off.

"Oh don't be like that, this is a duel academy so it won't nearly be that bad. And considering you were raised by myself personally that means you should know the most about the game" Pegasus said making Naruto frown before he sighed and nodded.

"Fine I'll give it a try but does this mean I have to use a different deck?" he asked as he always felt really put off when forced to use a deck that wasn't his own.

"Nope, this time you can use your special cards. Kaiba has been working hard this last month to ensure every platform and duel disks can handle your cards, even the stronger ones. Also he finished putting the finishing touches on your personal disk" Pegasus said, smiling as he saw the happy smile wash over the boy's face.

Pegasus was glad the boy was coming around to the idea as he wanted what was best for him. Ever since he found the boy all those years ago he had taken it as a sign that his life could have meaning after his wife departed and that was the role of father ***(1)**.

"Oh good we are here and just in time" Pegasus said with smile as he checked his watch just as they pulled up to the back entrance to the facility where the test would take place before the driver opened their door.

"Ah you actually showed up on time unlike arriving fashionably late like you normally do" Kaiba said as he stood waiting for them, two bodyguards of his beside him as the driver quickly retrieved a briefcase from the trunk.

"I would never be late for anything regarding my son Kaiba boy, you know that" Pegasus said as he offered his thumb to the scanner on the case before Naruto put his on the other side, unlocking it before handing it to Pegasus.

"Whatever. I have already talked to the headmaster of the academy and explained things. The official story is Naruto's deck is a highly prototype deck of cards we are working on that we are allowing to be entered into the academy with our approval. They know about you being his adoptive father and being my apprentice" Kaiba said curtly as he looked over to Naruto.

"You better not disappoint kid" Kaiba added as Naruto nodded.

"Of course not especially since I can finally use my own deck" he said making Kaiba ever so slightly smirk.

"I know that feeling but I told them not to hold back and your duel is going to be a main event so I hope you're ready" he said as Naruto nodded again and gave a small salute with a smirk.

"I'm always ready I wouldn't be a good apprentice if I wasn't" Naruto said, clenching his fists in excitement making Kaiba chuckle before turning around.

"Well have your father join me once you are geared up, I'll be waiting inside and we'll be watching" he said before he walked inside, one guard staying behind as the other followed him.

"Do you know which deck you are going to use?" Pegasus said as Naruto pulled out his state of the art duel disk.

The duel disk was sleek and slim with a black body with light grey lines along it and a seemingly grey gem of sorts in the center of it. It looked more like just a deck holder with a slot for the graveyard and extra deck but in reality it was cutting edge in the fact he didn't need to carry his cards and could summon the deck he needed through completely safe teleportation.

All he had to do was select which deck he wanted to use and it would teleport the cards into his deck and extra deck slots. This way his cards would always be safe from being stolen, especially since it could only be activated by him.

( **AN** : Think of Kaiba's Duel Disk from Dark Side of Dimensions only with a black body, light grey markings and an orange 'gem' of sorts also no extra shoulder attachment. It will have a pop out card field placement thing like Zexal's disks but it is super compact in the main part)

"I have the perfect one in mind for my debut. It should work perfectly" Naruto said as a hologram screen display came up and he scrolled through various choices before locking in his choice that would appear in his disk once the duel started.

"Splendid! I will be eagerly waiting inside Naruto, I know it will be an amazing show" Pegasus said before he pulled Naruto in for a hug that he openly returned.

"Thanks Dad, I'll make it a good show I promise" he said as he watched his dad walk inside with a smile.

'Well, better not keep them waiting' he thought, heading up to the building as Kaiba's bodyguard nodded towards him.

"Right this way sir, I am to guide you there and ensure nothing gets in your way" he said as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Lead the way then sir" Naruto said, following behind him as he led him down the hallway and to the inside of the building to see a gym like interior. As he looked around he was amazed at the amount of fellow exam takers around and even some academy students also watching.

"Please make your way onto the middle of the field, your opponent will be here shortly" the guard said as Naruto nodded and started to walk out, feeling a bit awkward as everyone was looking at him.

Up on the stands a girl rose an eyebrow as she watched the scene. She was what others would describe as a stunning beauty with shoulder length blonde hair and amber eyes as she wore an Obelisk blue sleeveless blazer and a knee length blue skirt. Her figure accented her beauty as she had a very sizeable H cup chest and what she thought was a plump rear.

"Who's that kid Zane? Is he the reason the field was cleared?" the girl asked as she was curious why they hadn't brought any other test takers out and were waiting.

"I think so Alexis, I heard from some people that he is here due to the two VIPs that just showed up" Zane, the spikey dark blue haired teen beside her said as he pointed, bringing her attention to two immediately recognizable figures standing in the VIP booth.

"No way! Is that really Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba?!" Alexis asked in shock as seeing such a powerful duelist alongside the creator of Duel Monsters together was an amazing sight.

"Yes and I hear he came with them so he might be some prodigy they picked up since they are always on the lookout for duelists so it'll be interesting to see how this goes down" Zane said as the speaker turned on.

" _ **Everyone I am proud to announce that the next entrance exam is about to take place between Dr. Vellian Crowler and Naruto Crawford, the adopted son of Pegasus J. Crawford**_ ***(2)** _ **, better known as Maximillion Pegasus!**_ " the announcer declared, making Naruto sigh as the whole reason he took his father's real last name was so that people didn't immediately place him in his dad's shadow.

Though, after this he doubted he would stay in that shadow much longer.

"So are you my opponent?" Naruto asked as a rather odd looking blonde haired man, or possible woman as he wasn't quite sure, walked forward with a rather odd looking duel disk attached to them on a vest.

"Yes, I am Doctor Vellian Crowler, acting Chief General Director of Practical Application at the academy. I am though surprised that I am fighting Pegasus' son as I was not made aware, just told to bring my deck and to duel serious against my opponent by one of Seto Kaiba's men" he said as Naruto chuckled.

"That that is a very Kaiba thing to do but he's right don't hold back against me. I don't like things getting handed to me" Naruto said with a smirk as he activated his duel disk, turning the grey jewel in the center orange to show it was active. "Well? Shall we get the show on the road?" he asked as the man nodded and activated his.

"Then Duel Field activate!" Naruto yelled as a small translucent blue dome formed in between him and Crowler before it quickly grew and burst out, activating the virtual reality field.

"What was that? And why has the skin around your eye changed?" Crowler asked as he could see a hovering life point tracker to the left of him and Naruto while he noticed how the skin around Naruto's left eye had become orange with his eye becoming gold.

"That is Kaiba Corp's newest Solid Vision Duel Arena created in joint collaboration with Industrial Illusions. This allows for more realistic duels powered by the newest power source from Industrial Illusions" he said, reciting the spiel that Kaiba made him memorize.

"Everyone in the crowd, if you have a mirror or someone next to you then you should be able to notice various skin pigmentation changes on them as well in various colors. This allows you to view the duel as well as without it we'd just be standing here" Naruto said, watching as Crowler pulled out a compact mirror to see his skin had turned grey around his eye, before Naruto tapped a button and his deck appeared in its slot and the field where he would place cards unfolded from the main body of the disk

As Naruto drew his first five cards Crowler drew his as well. "It was determined that you would go first with a coin toss so begin when you are ready" Crowler said as Naruto nodded.

"Then I draw!" Naruto said as he drew a card and frowned in his head as there wasn't too much he could do with this hand but as he saw Card Destruction it meant he could get a better start. "I'll start things off with Card Destruction, its effect causes us to discard our hands and draw the same number of cards" he said before they both slid their hands into the graveyard before drawing the same number that they had discarded.

He smiled as he looked at his new hand and could see a much better start for him to use. "Now I'll summon Gagaga Magician in defense mode (4* 1500/1000)" he said as the silver haired chain wielding magician appeared on the field kneeled down in front of him.

"Gagaga Magician? Can't say I've ever heard of that card" Crowler said a bit unsure before the intercom turned back on.

" _ **That is because Naruto's cards are a prototype set that he has been entrusted to by Kaiba and myself**_ " Pegasus said as they all looked to the glass VIP box to see him with a microphone. " _ **He is the only one both Kaiba and I trust with such cards so do please try and give him a challenge**_ " he added before it turned back off and he motioned for Naruto to continue.

"And now I set down two cards face down and end my turn" Naruto said before motioning for Crowler to go.

"While I am excited to see what your deck has in store I am also a bit annoyed at your Card Destruction as I had a great set up but any duelist with any worth can make do with whatever they get" Crowler said with a smile as he looked at the card he just drew.

"First I'll activate Ancient Gear Workshop to get back one Ancient Gear monster from my graveyard and return it to my hand" Crowler said as a card slid out of his graveyard before he added it to his hand.

"Then I will activate Magnetic Circle Lv2, which allows me to special summon one level two or lower machine type monster from my hand and I choose my Ancient Gear (2* 100/800) in defense mode" he said as a mechanical contraption appeared on the field.

"And from my hand I activate the effect of my two Ancient Gears to special summon them onto the field since there is another Ancient Gear on my field already" Crowler added as two more identical monsters appeared beside the first.

"Now I activate my spell card Spell Gear!" Crowler said a gear themed spinning top appeared on the field. "Now if I sacrifice three Ancient Gear cards I control and send them to the graveyard I can special summon two Ancient Gear Golems, one from my hand," he said flashing the one he had in his hand as it was his last card "as well as another from my deck" he finished as a card popped out of his deck. "This allows me to ignore the summoning conditions so rise my Ancient Gear Golems! (8* 3000/3000)" Crowler said as two massive mechanical being rose up from behind him.

"W-Wow, Crowler really isn't holding back against him" Alexis said in shock as she stared at the two copies of Crowler's legendary card that were summoned on the field.

"It's not every day we get to see him pulling out these kinds of stops. I'm more curious how this kid will survive the attacks" Zane said as he frowned, wondering if he could survive them.

"I activate Gagaga Shield!" Naruto said, reacting fast before Crowler could attack and stop him from activating it to save his card. "Now twice per turn by equipping it to my Magician it can be saved from being destroyed by battle or card effects twice per turn" Naruto said as his Magician gained a glowing shield to hide behind.

"So be it, it won't save you from its piercing damage from the difference between attack and defense points that it'll inflict" he said as Naruto grit his teeth and prepared himself for the attack.

"Now attack my Golem with Ultimate Pound!" Crowler said as the Golem's fist collided with the shield but the shockwave pushed Naruto back a bit as he grit his teeth.

Naruto didn't care as his life points went down from 4,000 to 2,000 as he was more worried about the second Golem and preparing for its attack.

"And I still have one more Golem to go! Attack again with Ultimate Pound and finish this duel!" Crowler said as the other Golem swung his fist towards Gagaga Magician, thinking the duel was done but as the smoke cleared he frowned as Naruto and his Magician were still standing with 2,000 life points.

"How? How are you still alive?" Crowler asked as Naruto smirked and turned around a card in his hand to reveal a Kuriboh.

"Due to your Golem's effect of not allowing me to activate spell or traps when it attacks I had to improvise with this little guy who allows me to negate any battle damage by discarding him so I'm still alive" Naruto said as one thing he learned from Kaiba was to always set up a strong defense to survive an onslaught any opponent could potentially unleash at any moment.

"I end my turn, your go" Crowler said with a smirk, impressed by the forethought as the crowd was quickly becoming not so sure of Naruto and his chance of winning, especially against two 3,000 attack point monsters.

"The boy seems to be having some trouble even with this prototype one of a kind deck" Alexis said as she had a bit of high hopes for the kid considering who his dad is and the prospect of new never before seen cards.

"Wait Alexis, give him a chance. I can feel something coming on" Zane said as Naruto drew his next card and he felt like the boy was about to turn things around.

"Oh this is perfect" Naruto said with a smile as he got what he needed. "And now I summon Gagaga Girl in attack mode! (3* 1000/800)" Naruto said with a smile as the blonde haired sorceress appeared in front of him winking at the crowd with her cellphone spell tome in hand before he pointed to her.

"And now I activate her effect by targeting my Gagaga Magician and in turn she becomes the same level as him, boosting from a three star monster to a four star" he said before the room started to grow dimmer.

"And with my now two four star monsters I can build the overlay network!" he said as Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl glowed purple and gold before turning into twin beams of light and shooting into the storm cloud of sorts in the center of the ring.

"W-What is an overlay network?!" Crowler asked as the storm cloud started to turn more into what looked like a galaxy.

"By using two or monsters of the same level you can use them the same way as you would fusion as materials to summon something even greater" Naruto said as the galaxy grew brighter. "Now watch his debut to the field and the start of my victory!" he yelled as something started to rise from the center of the room.

Crowler and everyone else in the room watched in awe as a white almost angelic type object rose up with what looked like two comets orbiting it.

"Now awaken Number 39: Utopia! (Rank 4 2500/2000)" Naruto commanded and the object opened up and transformed into a white and gold mechanical winged human, the number 39 present on his shoulder in red lettering with the same comets orbiting around its body.

Naruto was thankful for remembering to wear his gloves as they were able to hide the glowing number that matched Utopia's on the back of his hand.

"Wow! Did you see that Manjome!?" a boy in a blue uniform asked as the black haired boy next to him watched with widened eyes as he had never seen something so awe inspiring or seemingly intense.

"Of course I did you numskull now shut up and keep watching" Chazz Manjome said as he was silently wondering how he can get his hands on one of these Xyz monsters. He was even more surprised he had never heard of them before now.

"While very impressive it still isn't strong enough to beat either of my Golems" Crowler said, getting his composure back as Naruto smirked.

"We'll see about that as I attack one of your Golems!" Naruto said as everyone collectively wondered what he was doing.

"That monster is weaker than Crowler's Golem! What is he thinking?" Alexis asked as Zane frowned.

"He must have something in mind as he doesn't strike as the type who does things without something in mind" Zane said as Alexis frowned and turned back to the duel, not wanting to miss any of the duel.

"What are you doing?! Both of my monsters have 500 more attack points than yours!" Crowler said as Naruto nodded.

"Which is why I activate Utopia's effect! By removing one overlay unit I can activate his effect and negate any attack whenever a monster declares one. And now after that I can chain it up with the quick-play spell card Double or Nothing!" Naruto said as he played the spell card from his hand and a giant slot machine rose up behind him.

"You see when a monster's attack is negated I can target that monster and not only can it attack again but during the damage step it gains double its attack" Naruto said as Utopia went into the slot machine through the coin slot, the lever was pulled and Utopia and a pile of gold was sent pouring from it while Crowler's eyes widened at the prospect of a 5,000 attack monster destroying one of his.

"Well that still isn't enough to end me even after you destroy one of them so I hope you have something else planned" Crowler said as Naruto shook his head.

"I don't because I can end you with this thanks to Gagaga Girl's ability from within the overlay network!" Naruto said as the ghostly image of Gagaga Girl appeared over Utopia's remaining overlay unit.

"You see if she was used to Xyz summon alongside another Gagaga type card she can target one special summoned monster, like either of your Golems, and reduce its attack points to zero so this is the end" Naruto said as Crowler watched one of his Golems got reduced from 3,000 to 0 attack points.

"Now end this! Attack Utopia and destroy his Golem with Rising Sun Supreme Slash!" Naruto yelled as Utopia drew his two swords which doubled in length as they became made of golden energy before it flew towards Ancient Gear Golem and slashed through it, bisecting it into four pieces before it exploded and Crowler's life points dropped immediately from 4,000 to 0.

" _ **And the Winner is Naruto with an amazing combo!**_ " the announcer declared before the crowd cheered as the duel Field started to die down, the color around everyone's eyes disappearing while Utopia looking back at him and nodding before it faded, making Naruto smile.

"I have to say that was an amazing duel" Crowler said with a smile, hiding the slight awe he was still in from being chosen to experience this new monster type. "Paired with your written test's score you are easily eligible for Obelisk Blue" Crowler said, presenting a blue blazer which Naruto frowned at.

"That is the highest rank right?" he asked as Crowler nodded. "Then I don't want it. Put me in the lowest area and let me work up to it" he said, shocking Crowler as his smile became strained.

"B-But why, you are a prestigious duelist and deserve this" Crowler said before Naruto shook his head.

"I don't like being immediately placed higher than others, let me earn my place as it feels better for me. Place me in the lowest grouping so I can strive and push for something" Naruto said as he walked off, leaving a stunned Crowler behind before he composed himself and hurried off.

"Oh my, seems Naruto is the same as always" Pegasus said with a chuckle as he got the gist of the conversation between Crowler when he offered Naruto the blue blazer.

"The kid is right but also stubborn. I say he earned it in spades but if he feels like he needs to cement his right to it by climbing up then so be it" Kaiba said as this wasn't the first time Naruto had refused to be just handed something, he had only even accepted the duel disk after beating him in an incredibly close duel. "Either way I told the chancellor to keep us updated on Naruto's actions and record every duel of his to be aired nationally so we'll be able to watch and see as he goes up in ranks as will the rest of the dueling world" Kaiba added as he turned to leave, Naruto's duel being the only reason he was here.

"Yes we shall" Pegasus said with a smile as he had to leave as well to prepare Naruto's living situations in Duel Academy as his stuff had to be shipped over.

Naruto sighed as he sat down in one of the stadium seats, sending his deck away before Kaiba's bodyguard bowed to him and walked of. He though quickly found himself annoyed as he could hear people whispering about him and staring at him before a soft voice stirred him from his grumbling thoughts.

"U-Um, excuse me? C-Can I sit here with you?" a voice asked as he turned to see a nervous looking girl staring at him as she fidgeted nervously.

The girl had a natural sweet beauty to her with long auburn hair that went to the middle of her back and hazel eyes. She wore a pink and white shirt with a long sleeved yellow shirt under it and a pair of light blue denim shorts. Her figure was petite with a low B cup chest at most as she unintentionally squeezed them together due to her holding her hands in front of her below her waist.

"I-Its just every time I try and sit somewhere people say the seats are taken and I don't feel like sitting by myself" she said with a sad tone before he quickly nodded.

"Sure, feel free" he said as she smiled softly and moved to sit beside him.

"My name is Serenity, Serenity Wheeler. Nice to meet you" she said before Naruto frowned a bit in thought.

"Wait, Wheeler? Are you by any chance related to Joey Wheeler?" he asked making her nod and smile a bit.

"Yeah, he's my brother. I enrolled because of him actually" Serenity said with a smile that couldn't help but make him smile a bit as well.

"Ah I've met Joey in the past, he's a good guy and a good duelist" Naruto said, smiling as he remembered meeting him and his friends when he was young during Duelist Kingdom. "Also I guess my Dad is my reason for enrolling as well. He always worries about me so going here is to help me make friends" Naruto said making Serenity giggle a bit.

"Sounds like my brother a bit" she said before two more people walked down their way.

"I apologize if I am interrupting but I just had to come down and say your new Xyz monster was amazing" a rather tall boy said, his black hair combed back as he wore a white track suit.

"Oh it's no problem" Serenity said, her warm personality making Naruto not mind the boy all too much.

"I thought you were really cool as well! That Utopia card was amazing" another boy, shorter than the first with large teal hair and glasses.

"My name is Bastion Misawa, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Crawford" Bastion, the black haired boy said before the teal haired boy pointed to himself.

"And I'm Syrus, Syrus Truesdale" he said as Naruto nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you and please, just call me Naruto" he said as they nodded and chose to sit behind him.

"And I'm Serenity, it's nice to meet you both" she said with a smile that made the two boys blush as Naruto noticed she omitted her last name unlike how she didn't with him.

"So have you all done your tests?" Naruto asked as other duelists and what he figured to be proctors started to pair up, the floor changing to smaller rings across the massive gym like floor.

"I was barely able to finished mine but I did a bit before everyone was cleared off" Syrus said as Bastion nodded as well.

"I too finished mine but much earlier so I have been waiting for things to finish. I am glad I did was I was able to enjoy your amazing duel" Bastion added before he looked over to Serenity who nodded with a smile.

"I was able to finish as well. I had some trouble but I got through it after I drew my brother's card and it inspired me" she said with a metaphorical fire in her eyes that made Naruto chuckle and smile.

"I do wonder what dorms we three will get as it is obvious Naruto is going to get sorted into Obelisk" Bastion said as Naruto shook his head.

"I was offered but I turned it down. I want to work up to it and really earn it" Naruto said, making Bastion and Syrus widen their eyes since if they had been offered it they would have taken it immediately.

"Well that's nice, giving yourself a goal" Serenity said with a smile as the other two just shrugged it off.

" _ **Attention all duelist! The tests have ended and to those that have passed congratulations, to those who didn't we wish you better luck next year**_ " the announcer said as there apparently weren't that many more tests and they had finished while they are talking.

" _ **To those who passed please make your way to the shuttles that will take you to your ride to Duelist Academy and I wish you all luck at the academy**_ " the announcer finished as Naruto stood up with a groan and popped his neck.

"Well, we better head off if we want a window seat" Naruto said as he offered his hand to Serenity to help her up.

"Yeah I hope we can sit together on the ride to the academy" Serenity said as she looked up at Naruto with a smile as he shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"If we are lucky and get there before some of the others I don't see why not" he said as Serenity nodded and they, along with Syrus and Bastion, headed off to the shuttles.

The ride to the helicopters, their apparent rides to the academy, weren't that long and they had easily been able to stay together in their group of four, Serenity beside him and Bastion and Syrus behind on both the shuttle and the helicopter.

The helicopter was nice and comfortable, the interior more like a high end private jet, with their luggage stored below while his stuff was most likely being sent express delivery another way to the academy by his father. Halfway through the flight, as Naruto relaxed next to Serenity who excitedly looked out the window, Bastion tapped his shoulder to catch his attention.

"Sorry to disrupt you but I was curious where your deck is" Bastion asked as he had just noticed Naruto's duel disk was empty and he had somewhat wanted to get a peek at some of it.

"Well right now it is locked securely away behind an impregnable vault somewhere only a few people know. My disk allows me to teleport a deck into it when I need it. I can use my disk to even craft decks and save the recipes" Naruto said as he summoned a hologram screen, getting the attention of everyone around them.

"Wow, you have so many recipes" Serenity said as she looked over a few of the names, leaning against him which made Naruto blush a bit due to how close she was.

"I try and keep some things changed up. I can summon sole cards if I want like this" he said as he typed a few things and a sole card popped out of the extra deck slot in the back of it before he pulled it out to reveal Utopia.

"Can I see it?" Serenity asked as Naruto nodded and he handed the card to her, trusting her enough not to damage it since he believed himself to be a very good judge of character.

"I do have to ask, is Number an archetype of Xyz monsters?" Bastion asked as he peeked at the card from behind Serenity who graciously held it up for him to see while he was too nervous to touch it.

"Yeah more or less but there are multiple other Number archetypes with Utopia being a part of the main series that consists of 100 Number Cards" Naruto said as honestly telling them wouldn't reveal much about them other than the amount he had.

"There are 100 of them? What does Number 100 look like?" Syrus asked excitedly as he too was able to look at Utopia due to Serenity turning it his way after Bastion was done.

"You'll have to wait and see as I'll be summoning more than just Utopia in my duels" Naruto said with a smirk before he accepted Utopia back and sent it back to his other cards. "Though I guess he'd be my signature card if I had to label one as such" Naruto added as he just felt a bond with Utopia most of all.

"Well that is quite promising" Bastion said as he leaned back in his seat and they enjoyed the rest of the flight before they arrived at Duel Academy.

"Alright students report to the assignment officers, they will direct you to where to get your uniform and places to change into them. Don't dawdle as the opening ceremony is soon and your dorm's welcome dinners are all tonight" one, what Naruto figured to be a student, from Obelisk said as they filed out from the helicopters.

"I'll see you all at the opening ceremony I guess" Naruto said as due to their last names they had to split apart.

"Sounds reasonable" Bastion said as the others nodded and walked off.

The line for the 'C' last names weren't too long and his jacket, just like he had requested with Crowler, was Slifer Red. They had also given him a pair of dark grey jeans, black boots, and a grey undershirt as well as a PDA.

He didn't spend long getting changed, handing his old clothes to an attendant who told him that they would deliver it to his assigned room. He choose to keep his jacket open while he quickly noticed his was different than the other Slifer Red students. His, like Obelisk Blue coats, had coat tails making him wonder why.

"Hey, why is my coat different?" he asked as he cut a bit in front of the line to the person who gave him his uniform.

"Oh that was a personal request from your father and considering who he is we couldn't deny it" the woman said as Naruto sighed.

"Of course it was him, I swear he loves theatrics like this" Naruto grumbled as he walked off but figured it wouldn't be his dad if he wasn't like this. He was just thankful they weren't starched to hell to keep them flared out like Kaiba's coat was.

As he made his way towards the main gym he was stopped by a woman in a dark red coat, much darker than the Slifer red and more so being maroon, looked at him as she pushed up the glasses that rested on her nose. "You are Naruto Crawford, correct?" she asked as Naruto nodded. "Then please come with me, the Chancellor wishes to speak with you beforehand. Do not worry you won't be late for the opening speech" she added as Naruto frowned but nodded, motioning to lead on.

Once they arrived at the Chancellor's office she motioned for him to head in as she seemingly was to wait outside.

"Ah Naruto, I am Chancellor Sheppard sorry to call you here like this" the Chancellor said as Naruto waved off the worry of the friendly looking adult.

"Don't worry about it, better than over the intercom system I guess" he joked making the man chuckle and nod.

"I called you here as your father and future employer both said I can rely on you concerning sensitive matters, that you would be able to look into them and help with them" the Chancellor said as Naruto frowned a bit but nodded.

"I guess, depends on what it is" Naruto said not sure what his dad and Kaiba signed him up for but knowing them they wouldn't purposefully put him in over his head.

"I have sent over the decrypted file to your PDA and I also gave you a clearance level equal to mine installed on it under your bio so if you ever need to use it while investigating feel free to use it" Chancellor said with a smile as Naruto frowned a bit but shrug his shoulders.

"Sure, guess I'll read over what it is about and keep my eye out and feelers out for anything weird. I'll try not to abuse the pass" he said as he patted his PDA that was clipped onto his waist. "If that is all am I allowed to go?" he asked as the Chancellor nodded.

"Of course, if you need to see me just speak to my secretary, the woman who brought you here and she'll let you in. She should be easy to find as we both wear the same colored jacket" he said as he pointed to his similar maroon colored jacket. "I do hope you enjoy your time at the academy" Chancellor added as Naruto nodded before leaving the room.

As he arrived in the main gym he had made it just in time to catch the Chancellor's greeting to the students. Thankfully from his message and from meeting him in person the man seemed nice so that was a massive plus of being here.

Once the greeting was done, ending with him telling them to visit their assigned dorms, he was quickly able to find Serenity and Syrus. Serenity had mainly changed her pink vest for a red Slifer vest that she kept open and a pair of black shorts to replace her jean shorts while Syrus had gone full regulation uniform with a yellow undershirt.

"Wow, you were given a really fancy looking jacket" Syrus said in awe as Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Blame my dad, he felt this kind would suit me best. Looks like you two are in Slifer as well" Naruto said as they nodded before Bastion walked up.

"And I am the only one of us four in Ra though technically we have someone meant to be in Obelisk among us" Bastion said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"If I'm meant to be in there I'll move up the ranks naturally, for now I'm more than content with Slifer" Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders before he pulled out his PDA after all of theirs chimed.

"Seems like we have free time until our dorm's welcome dinner. We should probably go check ours out" Serenity said, excited to see what her dorm would be.

"See you all later then" Bastion said with a smile as they nodded and watched him leave.

"Well, shall we?" Naruto said as Serenity and Syrus nodded.

"Yeah! I'm super excited to see what it looks like" Syrus said with enthusiasm that made Naruto chuckle and pat him on the back for.

"That's the spirit! Now let's go check it out" Naruto said as, with the use of the map installed on their PDAs, the eventually came to the Slifer dorms.

The dorms themselves didn't look that bad as to Naruto it reminded him of a three story apartment complex. It did look somewhat beat up but not nearly as bad as he was expecting. ***(3)**

"Is the Slifer Red dorm the only ones that suck?" Syrus asked as Naruto frowned.

"I don't think they suck, they are just more minimalist which I like. What about you Serenity? What do you think of it?" Naruto asked as he looked to the girl of their group.

"I like it, it seems nice and cozy" she said with a sweet smile making a woman laugh.

"Aw good to see we finally got a girl this year" a woman said as she stepped towards them from her place of sitting at the base of the stairs.

The woman was easily late 20s early 30s with long black hair that reached her mid-back and blue eyes. She, like him, wore a long version of a Slifer Red coat but hers had a solid trench coat like back to it compared to his coat tails along with a red skirt and red heeled boots that went up to her ankles.

"My name is Midori Hibiki, you can call me Ms. Hibiki and for your time in Slifer dorm I will be your dorm leader and headmaster. I welcome you to Slifer Red dorms" she said with a smile as Naruto held his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Hibiki, I look forward to being in your care" Naruto said as Midori shook his hand with a smile.

"Ah Naruto Crawford, the only ever person to request to be in Slifer Red. I look forward to see how you shake things up as I watched your test and was thoroughly impressed" she said as she looked behind him with a smile.

"Don't be afraid, I don't bite" she teased as Serenity giggled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Hibiki I'm Serenity Wheeler" she said as Syrus nodded along with a smile.

"And I'm Syrus Truesdale" he said as she smiled and shook both their hands.

"Nice to meet you both as well, now, let's see what rooms you will be staying in" she said as she picked up a clipboard that was sitting on the stairs.

"You should all know girls stay on the third floor with only myself and now Serenity being up there. You can visit up there but there is a curfew of when you are no longer allowed up there. Boys get second and first floor with the building attached used for breakfast and dinner considering lunch is served at the school" she said, going into a more serious mode as she explained things.

"For Serenity you can choose whichever room you like other than the room on the farthest left when facing the building as that is mine. Syrus I have you in room 204 and Naruto room 205 at the end. Syrus you have a roommate, a second year freshman named Hayato Maeda" she said, looking up from her clipboard. "Both of your stuff have already been moved into your rooms so go on and check them out, here are the keys" she added with a smile as she handed them their keys and handed a ring of keys to Serenity.

"Whichever room you choose just take the key off and put the rest around my room's doorknob" she said as the three of them hurried off to check out their rooms.

Naruto honestly liked his room as it had a nice sized queen sized triple bunk bed, a pair of desks side by side, and even a stove and sink along with a closet. It gave him a nice homey feeling and compared to everything he was used to it felt like a breath of fresh air.

He smiled as he saw a picture of him and his dad on his desk as well as one of him with the finalists of Duelist Kingdom when he was young. He also noticed some boxes in his room, most likely things sent over by his father for his stay here at the academy.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a knocking came at his door. "Can I come in Naruto?" Serenity asked as he opened the door for her to see her and Syrus smiling at him.

"Sure come on in, did you decide on a room?" Naruto asked as they waked in.

"Yeah, I ended up choosing the one above yours. I'll try and be quiet when moving around" she said before he waved it off with a smile.

"Whoa! No way! Is that you with the finalists of Duelist Kingdom?!" Syrus asked in shock as he noticed the photo on his desk.

"Yeah. I met them all and a lot of other duelists during Duelist Kingdom since my dad had it going on his private island. It was also where I met Kaiba for the first time" Naruto said as he remembered running into the slightly rougher around the edges Kaiba from back then.

"That is so cool! Not only was your entrance exam duel amazing and we are in the same dorm but we are even neighbors! This is so cool! Do you mind if I maybe could call you Bro?" Syrus asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed as Serenity's giggling didn't make it easier.

"Um…sure?" he said unsure before he cleared his throat. "But enough about that, we still have an island to explore don't we? How did it go with your roommate?" Naruto asked as he changed the subject since while he was the only person staying in his room Syrus had a roommate in his.

"He seems nice, a bit grumpy and sullen but I think he's nice" Syrus said as Naruto nodded.

"I'll have to introduce myself later but for now I want to check out the school's duel fields considering they are supposed to be top of the line. We should be able to easily make it back by dinner" Naruto said as Syrus and Serenity nodded.

The school, while massive on the inside, was even bigger on the inside. They were lost for a whole before they somewhat got their bearings "I think the closest duel field is this way" Naruto said as they wandered in to see two Obelisk blue students standing on the field.

Naruto let out an impressed whistle as he recognized the duel field model that was installed. "They really have upgraded everything haven't they? These will be fun to duel on" Naruto said as while the academy disks were easily able to create powerful holograms the duel fields amplified them even more so to make it more immersive.

"Yeah I don't even recognize this model of duel field, it really must be state of the art" Syrus said as he stared in awe at the field before them as Serenity just giggled a bit at the both of them.

"Hey, this is Obelisk blue's duel field, Slifer's aren't allowed in here" one student said making Syrus and Serenity frown a bit.

"I'm sorry, we were just looking around" Serenity said with a frown as they glared at them before they widened their eyes as they got a clear look at Naruto.

"Wait, your Naruto Crawford!" the other Obelisk said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah and are you saying this is an Obelisk only duel field?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see a plaque with Obelisk's head on it. "I hope the other fields are this well-equipped. I think we can drop by Slifer's field and still have enough time but we might need to hurry" Naruto said as they turned to leave before someone dropped down from above behind him.

"Wait! I've wanted to talk with you since I saw your duel" a voice said as Naruto turned around to see a boy his age with spiky black hair as he wore an Obelisk blue jacket. "The name is Chazz Manjome, if you want to use our duel field then feel free to if it's in a duel against me" he said with a smirk as he crossed his arms and looked him over. "I'm awfully interested in those Xyz monsters and how I can get my hands on some" he said with a smirk, making Naruto frown as the kid screamed 'rich prick'.

"Really? You guys really don't have time for a duel considering our welcome dinners at the dorms are soon" a girl's voice said as the two other Obelisk blue students parted to reveal a girl with blonde hair frowning at them as she crossed her arms and walked forward.

Naruto, as much as he was embarrassed to admit, couldn't help but stare at her the girl who had walked over to them. She was an Obelisk blue student and rather beautiful with an amazing figure…not that he stared at it too much.

"I doubt you want to be late to your dorm's dinner given Crowler's strict order not to be late" she said making Chazz frown and slightly glare at her.

"Fine, whatever. We'll have to talk later for sure Crawford" Chazz said as he and the two others walked past them, Serenity and Syrus moving beside him as they glared at them.

"Sorry about Chazz he, like many other Obelisks, are very interested in you after your duel with Crowler and your refusal to be put in Obelisk. I would watch out for them though as Chazz and his group like to intimidate others and they tend to be the handful of Obelisk Blue's that look down on Slifers and Ra students" the girl said with a slight frown before she held out her hand and smiled at them. "I'm Alexis Rhodes, it's nice to meet all of you" she said as Naruto nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, these are my friends Syrus and Serenity" Naruto said as the two of them smiled and waved at her.

"It's very nice to meet you" Serenity said as Syrus just blushed and nodded along.

"It's nice to meet the two of you as well but you all should probably head back to your dorm as well so you won't be late" she said as Naruto nodded, frowning as he looked at the time.

"Yeah we really should be going, it was nice to meet you Alexis. Maybe we'll see each other again soon" he said as she smiled and crossed her arms again.

"I'm sure we will" Alexis said as she watched them run off to their dorm.

They were easily able to make it there in time and as the dinner started he couldn't help but smile as while not as fancy as he figured the other dorm's feasts to be. He found their meal reminded him more of a normal family dinner of what looked to be a nice serving of grilled salmon, a few pieces of tempura fried shrimp, nice sized bowl of rice, and a tasty looking soup. All in all it gave him a homey feeling that he enjoyed.

"Now before you all complain about your meal I chose this to make us feel closer" Midori said as she smiled at them all. "I want you to feel like a family while you all are staying here. I know others might look down on you but you mustn't look down on yourself" she said as she stepped out, walking down the middle row between the tables.

"You see you get the opportunity to start from the bottom and rise up, growing and getting stronger with a target in mind. Plus not only that but you get to learn the aspect of Slifer Reds" she said as she pointed to her jacket with a smile.

"All Slifer red students have determination. You all are the underdogs and you will learn to persevere in your duels and show everyone Slifers aren't the bottom but a fire ready to explode! Now raise your glasses and toast to your first year!" Midori said as she raised her glass, smiling as everyone cheered and did the same.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he rose his glass as well, smiling as he felt he made the right choice starting in Slifer first a with a dorm like this he was looking forward to how his first year could turn out.

 **-Chapter End-**

I originally wanted to work on chapter 3 of Jump City but then my left hand is messed up with some painful and weird carpal tunnel making it really hard to write. I was able to do this story easier than I was chapter 3 of Jump City so I decided to post it so you all could know what is delaying Jump City.

Plus I binge watched a lot of GX and after getting a Yugioh challenge and reading some Yugioh fics (to see how difficult writing out a duel actually was) I got inspiration for this from reading "Naruto: The Crimson Dragon Chosen Warrior" by Reborn 123 and exist21 (pretty good fic if I say so myself) but I figured "what if instead of Synchro he had Xyz monsters and entered the world in a special way while being Pegasus' adopted kid" and hence this fic was born.

 ***(1)** = Naruto changed the reason for the events of Duelist Kingdom, instead of it solely being due to his dead wife it was the Millennium Eye possessing him a bit and once Yugi beat him it exorcised him and the removal of it cured him fully. Naruto was 7 or 8 during Duelist Kingdom and 9 when Battle City ended making it work for the apparent 7 years between Battle City and GX.

 ***(2)** = That is Pegasus' real name in the Japanese version and I felt it would be better than calling him Naruto Pegasus. I am using the Japanese names for everyone minus a few here and there. I will be using the Japanese personalities as well considering compared to the dub they are better altogether.

 ***(3)** = I have also made some modifications to Slifer Red dorms, removing Banner as head of the dorm and bringing in Midori Hibiki from the manga. I have also upped the quality of food and living arrangements so it isn't so shabby, something I never understood even if Slifer's bad conditions were to encourage others to move up in dorms.

Naruto's deck is more or less the same with Gagaga cards as they are very good at coming onto the field and changing their level, perfect for Xyz summoning. BUT he will have other themed decks as I want him to use a Photon deck and other good Xyz themed deck, if you have some suggestions feel free to drop them in the reviews (alongside your actual review)

Naruto's thing will be the Number and Chaos Numbers but he will also summon other Xyz monsters as his thing is he has all the Xyz era cards, which will be explained later as well as well as where the cards actually are to show just how secure they are.

Also there are a few Number cards that haven't been revealed/shown at all in anime/manga/real life so I'm going to make some original numbers for number 26, 27, 60, 67, 75, 76, 90, and 97. So far I have four of them drafted up and they will make their debuts throughout the fic.

Let me know what you think of this fic

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Duelist of Numbers**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto relaxed in his room, looking through some of his boxes real quick to try and unpack some before smiling as he found various items that normally decorated his room. The items ranged from a Star Chip Gauntlet from Duelist Kingdom to stacks of manga and comics as well as other items, all which had special meanings to him one way or another.

He smiled as he pulled out another photo of him, his father, and a woman. The woman had white hair that curled slightly at the ends with two long bangs framing her face and an upward ponytail at the front of her head to keep her forehead exposed. She had dark blue eyes and a happy smile on her face as she wore an off shoulder neckline long blue ball gown that had white frills along the neckline and along the bottom of her dress.

'I wonder how you're doing' he thought as he set it next to the photo of him and his dad when he was young before a knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. "Come on in" he said before Syrus and Serenity walked in with a smile.

"You ready to go Bro?" Syrus asked as Naruto nodded and grabbed his bag.

"Yeah, can't be late for our first real day" Naruto said as the others smiled.

"Oh were you unpacking some of your stuff?" Serenity asked as she noticed one of his few boxes opened as he nodded.

"I got the major stuff like clothes and whatnot unpacked last night after dinner but I wanted to get a few things out as I like having them out in the open" he said as he looked back at his desk, smiling at the picture he had moved out onto his desk before he shook his head and turned back towards them.

"Well, shall we get going?" Naruto asked as they had already had breakfast before they had gone back upstairs to change and get ready fully for class.

"Yeah, lets" Serenity said with a smile as they headed off towards the academy.

As they filed in they sat in the Slifer area and with no specified seating order allowed for Serenity and Syrus to sit beside him. "Oh hey Alexis, good morning" Naruto said as he waved to her as she entered with two other Obelisk girls.

"Good morning to you as well Naruto, how were things at your dorm?" Alexis asked, shocking those in the room as Alexis Rhodes, the 'Queen of Obelisk Blue', was talking to Naruto Crawford who had quickly become a celebrity on the island due to his cards as well as him being the adopted child of Pegasus.

"They were nice, the food was nice and comforting and the overall feel of the place already feels like home" Naruto said with a smile. "What about you, how was your dorm's dinner?" he asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It was nice, a bit hectic and loud with all the girls chatting. The food was nice though and my dorm is nice so that's good" she said as he nodded.

"Well at least we both like our dorms, let's see how class is" he said with a groan, collapsing onto the desk in front of him making Serenity, Syrus, and Alexis laugh.

"Yeah we'll see as we have Crowler for our first class" she said before she headed up to where the Obelisks sat while more and more people started to pour into the class room.

"Well, well, well. Why didn't you show up last night when I called you out" Chazz asked as he walked in, the two other Obelisk Blues from yesterday standing at his sides.

"Because you wanted me to duel you at midnight and that's ridiculous especially on our first night here when I was tired from unpacking the majority of my things" Naruto said with a sigh as he gave Chazz a flat look.

"Whatever, I'll just have to duel you later, if you aren't afraid to" Chazz said with a smirk before a throat was cleared behind him.

"That can be done another time, for now get to your seat as class is about to start" Crowler said as Chazz and the others nodded before heading up to their seats as the bell finished ringing

"Welcome everyone here to your first day at the Academy. Today we'll start it out simple with learning and going over the classification of card types" Crowler said as pressed a button on a remote, turning the smart board behind him on and showing the words Monster, Trap, and Spell on it with lines under each.

"Now lets see, does anyone here think they can name them all in one go?" Crowler asked as a few people raised their hands before he looked up to the Obelisk section and pointed to one of them. "Yes Ms. Rhodes, why don't you give it a shot" he said as she stood up and cleared her throat.

"Well with Monster cards there are Regular Monsters, Effect Monsters, Fusion Monsters, and Ritual Monsters. For Trap cards there are Normal, Counter, and Continuous Traps. With Spells there are Normal, Continuous, Equip, Quick-Play, Ritual, and Field" she said as Crowler smiled.

"Excellent, as expected from an Obelisk Blue like yourself" Crowler said before he held up one finger. "You did though leave out one kind of monster, the new kind," he said before pointing to Naruto "Xyz Monsters" he added as Naruto nodded.

"So Naruto, do you think you could tell us a bit about Xyz monsters?" Crowler asked as everyone quickly got interested to learn more about the new monsters and how they worked.

"Yeah little bro, why don't you tell the class" a woman's voice said as everyone turned their head to see someone leaning against the door frame, arms crossed under her rather large chest, as she smiled towards Naruto.

"M-Mirajane!? ***(1)** W-What are you doing here!?" Naruto stuttered out as he watched his older sister walk in. Her outfit had changed from the fancy dresses she normally wore to a white button up shirt that had the first two buttons undone, a dark blue vest that buttoned under her breasts, a blue pencil skirt, and blue heeled ankle high boots. Her outfit was finished off with an Obelisk Blue jacket similar to Ms. Hibiki's only Mirajane's was open.

"What and miss my little Naru's first day at school. No siree neither our father nor I would allow that" she said as she walked in before leaning over at his desk and playfully pinching his cheek. "So I contacted the school first thing and they hired me on the spot and here I am" she said as the whole class was confused at first before the puzzle pieced together for them.

"No way! You're Mirajane Crawford, the famous painter and duel card artist!" one Ra student said as she smiled and nodded.

"You are correct and from today on I am also your special summon teacher considering other than my little brother here I am the only one who has Xyz monsters" she said as she ruffled Naruto's hair.

"So go on little bro, tell the class about Xyz monsters" Mirajane said as she moved over besides Crowler and pulled out a video camera.

"Really, you're recording this?" Naruto asked he was already embarrassed enough by her pinching his cheek and ruffling his hair.

"Of course! Dad wants to see this as well no doubt. So get up in front of the class and tell everyone" she said as he groaned and stood up, walking to the front as he could feel his ears burning from embarrassment. He might be fine in front of a crowd most of the time but he, like many others, didn't like public speaking like this.

"Xyz monsters, like I said in my duel against Crowler, are like fusion monsters in the aspect that you need to use other monsters to summon and make them. Though unlike fusion which requires specific cards Xyz only requires monsters of the same level, for the most part only requiring two or three" Naruto said, trying to ignore his sister giving him a thumbs up with a smile.

"The monsters then stick around on the field but are put on top of one another with the Xyz monster on top of them and the Xyz monster uses those monsters as overlay units. Overlay units can be used to activate Xyz monster's effects or power them up if the monster has an ability where it gets stronger with units attached. There are even monsters, like my Gagaga girl, who add an extra ability to the Xyz monster it's attached to if used a certain way" Naruto said as he cleared his throat.

"Also Xyz monsters don't have level but rank instead so cards like Burden of the Mighty won't affect Xyz monsters" he added before he was surprised as several hands rose up in the air.

"Y-Yes?" he asked, pointing to one of them as an Obelisk Blue student stood up.

"Are there any Xyz monsters that require five monsters?" they asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Well five is more of an optional thing for one Number of mine whose effect differs by how many overlay units attached. There are some that require four but they are normally harder to summon as they are higher rank" he said as he pointed to the next student, a boy from Ra.

"Do all of them require monsters of the same level or can they be monsters of the same types" he asked as Naruto shook his hand in a 'so-so' kind of way.

"They all require monsters of the same level but some step it up needing a specific level paired with attribute or type or even both" Naruto said as even more hands rose up.

"Okay, okay I think that is enough" Crowler said stepping in before he lost the class entirely. "Thank you Naruto for giving us a lesson about Xyz monsters, you may sit down now" he said making Naruto sigh in relief and sit back down in his seat while his sister closed her camera.

"Now today I want to start off with spell cards" Crowler said, turning back on the smart board and hitting a button to show a blank spell card.

"How about…you! Mr. Truesdale, can you tell us what Field spells does?" he asked as Syrus stood up and frowned.

W-Well F-Field sp-spells th-they um they" Syrus stuttered before some people at the toppish row started laughing.

"Come on! Even a Kindergartener knows something like that!" they yelled as other Obelisks, as Naruto turned to see who it was, started laughing making Syrus frown and look down at his feet.

"Forget them Syrus, not everyone is good at public speaking. Try and say it when you are staring down at your feet" Naruto said as that could be a good place to start at least.

Syrus nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat as he stared at his feet. "F-Field spells d-do as they state and affect the field of the duel giving its controller or opponent special abilities to use or powers up their monsters and even weakens others" Syrus answered, still having some nerves but was able to get out the answer.

"Very good Syrus, was it?" Mirajane said with a smile as Syrus looked to her, a blush on his face as he nodded. "You did well despite your nervousness" she said, making him smile before he sat back down.

"Yes it was adequate, now let us continue our lesson" Crowler said with a slight frown as he continued the class.

As class ended Naruto was quickly entrapped in a hug from his sister which involved his head being squished against her chest while she pet his head. "I am so excited to be able to see my precious little Naru and be a part of his school life! Though I am upset you didn't go to Obelisk so I could visit you easier" she said ending with a pout as he sighed.

"I wanted to feel like I really earned it Sis and you're a teacher, I'm sure Ms. Hibiki will let you visit whenever you like" he said as she let him go, her hands on his shoulders as she looked at him with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll take you up on that offer some other time. For now you three hurry on to your next class" she said with a smile as they nodded and walked off.

"I have gym next so I'll see you two later?" she asked as Naruto nodded before he draped his arm over Syrus' shoulder.

"We have gym after next class but we'll meet back up at lunch" he assured her, making her smile before she walked off. "Well Syrus, off to class" he said as the teal haired kid nodded.

"Yeah, and thanks again for the help in class Bro" Syrus said while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, public speaking when being called out in class is hard for a good chunk of people. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now let's get going before we're late" he said as Syrus nodded and quickly followed after, not aware their conversation had been overheard.

Crowler frowned as he watched them leave, the Obelisk pride in him making him upset that someone, with as such promise as Naruto Crawford had, was letting himself be bogged down by the slackers around him.

'Guess I'll have to do my duty as teacher and rid my star student of his distractions and help him rise up to the top where he should be' Crowler said as he walked off to his room, a plan already devised in his head and with Gym being soon for them he had the perfect opportunity to enact it.

For once he was thankful that his handwriting, when he used his formal style, was often thought to belong to a female as he drafted a fake love letter with the perfect victim in mind. He couldn't keep from laughing and smiling as he applied red lipstick on, on top of his usual dark blue, and kissed the sealed letter.

'Now all I have to do is wait and plant this in that slacker's locker and catch him in the act and then there is one slacker away from my prized pupil' Crowler thought as all he had to do was get the ball rolling and catch the boy and expel him.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

Naruto groaned as he sat down on the benches in the boy's locker room after Gym class. Gym was honestly his best subject as, to quote his dad, he had endless energy but that didn't mean he couldn't work up a sweat.

That and their Gym teacher, Emi Ayukawa – or Coach Emi as she liked to be called, was able to work him out enough since as she was also the school's head nurse alongside being the head of the female Obelisk Blue dorm. Her knowledge of the human body allowed her to give them individualized workouts to push them all to the limit, his meant more laps than the others.

Not that he minded though as he liked a good workout.

"So why were you late Syrus?" Naruto asked as his teal haired friend collapsed on the bench next to him, not being the athletic type like he was.

"I-I had to g-go to the b-bathroom. T-Then I g-got lost" Syrus panted out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, you'll get used to the layout eventually so it shouldn't be that much of a problem" Naruto said as he opened his locker and started to change before Syrus did the same.

Syrus though gasped, quickly covering his mouth to hide it as he noticed a letter sealed with a kiss sitting on top of his shoes. 'I-Is this a love letter? I-I can't let Bro see it, I'll read it later' Syrus thought as he quickly hid the letter away in his backpack.

"Say do you want to check out the hot springs that are on the island as I definitely want to wash up after today" Naruto said as Syrus hurriedly hid his bag behind him.

"I-I'll see about it. I got to go, I'll meet back up with you later!" Syrus sad quickly before he ran off with a surprising burst of energy as he had looked dead tired a few seconds ago.

Naruto could only frown as he picked up his bag, wondering what was up with Syrus but shrugged it off as he had to focus on his next class.

By the time Lunch rolled around Naruto was a bit worried as Syrus had been acting weird ever since Gym class. "Is something wrong with Syrus?" Serenity asked as she watched Syrus wander around, bumping into things as he laughed and smiled a bit.

"I think so but the little guy keeps telling me nothing is wrong whenever I ask" Naruto said as he waved down Bastion who smiled and came over as he seemingly had been looking around for them.

"One of you should try and calm down Syrus over there, he's acting a bit odd" Bastion said with a worried frown as Naruto sighed.

"I'll go do it" he said as he tried to sit up only for a pair of arms to hug him and make him sit down.

"There you are Naru~ I wanted to eat lunch with you!" his sister's voice sang out as Naruto sighed and Serenity smiled.

"I'll go get Syrus then" she said as Naruto flashed her a thankful smile as his sister was keeping him in place with a tight hug.

"Fine but do you really have to hug me like this?" Naruto asked, a tic mark growing on his forehead as he noticed Bastion's smirk.

"Of course! It's my duty as your big sister to embarrass you in public and shower you in affection like this" she teased with a smirk before she pulled up a chair, sitting next to him as she grabbed her lunch, which she had set on a nearby table, and joined them.

"Oh is this one of your friends as well?" she asked looking at Bastion who blushed a bit.

"Ah, yes, I'm Bastion Misawa. I met Naruto here at the entrance exam" he said as he shook Mirajane's outstretched hand.

"Ah well it's nice to meet you and good, the other two are back" she said with a smile as Serenity was able to guide Syrus to the table without him bumping into anyone else or spilling his food.

"Oh and I forgot to say hi to you dear, how have you been enjoying your first day here?" Mirajane asked as Serenity smiled.

"It's nice, everyone here is really nice and I made some friends already" Serenity said with a happy smile making Mirajane happy for her.

"And what's up with the little guy here? He looks like he's gushing over something. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was either confessed to or got a love letter" Mirajane said as she set her elbow down on the table, rested her head on her hand and smirked at the teal haired boy.

"W-What!? N-No, no one would ever drop a love letter in my locker and confess their love for me" Syrus stuttered out before blushing darkly as everyone looked at him. "I-I gotta go!" Syrus yelled before he grabbed his lunch and ran off making everyone sigh.

"I swear he is quite peculiar" Bastion said as Naruto nodded.

"That's one way of putting it" he said as he made a note to look after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid to get himself in trouble.

"Should we go after him?" Serenity asked as Mirajane shook her head.

"Let the kid calm down on his own, he'll meet back up with you all I'm sure later on. For now I want to hear more about my Naru's first day!" Mirajane said with a happy smile as she hugged Naruto's arm, making Serenity and Bastion chuckle at while Naruto sighed at his sister's clinginess.

Although it was nothing different from what he was used to growing up around her.

The rest of the day, after the interesting lunch, went rather well and like Mirajane said Syrus did return but he still acted weird. He though did assure them nothing was wrong with him every time they asked.

As he got back from the rather relaxing hot springs as the sun went down he decided to check in on Syrus again, having caught the boy entering his room as Naruto was leaving for his.

"Hey Syrus, you in there?" Naruto asked as he knocked.

"Come on in I guess" a different voice called out as Naruto figured it to be Hayato, Syrus' roommate.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Crawford, I live next door. I meant to introduce myself earlier" Naruto said as he smiled up to the man as he entered the room.

The man lying on the top bunk was tall and large in the sense of being big but he felt it was more just big and toned rather than fat. He had a largish nose and odd bun like hairstyle, both of which reminded him of a koala.

Although he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Nice to meet you too I guess I'm Hayato Maeda" Hayato said as frowned a bit before clearing his throat. "Syrus isn't here though, he left a while ago laughing weirdly to himself about a rendezvous or something" he added as Naruto frowned before rubbing his chin in thought.

"Thanks for telling me, I guess I'll just wait up for him since he's bound to come back" Naruto said with a frown as he headed back towards the door. "It was nice meeting you though" he added as Hayato nodded and waved a bit, unsure how to socialize as Naruto left.

'Where could the little guy have gone?' he thought to himself as being their second day on the island there wasn't many places he could think of.

Syrus, as Naruto worried where he was, was giggling to himself happily as he rowed himself across the lake towards the female Obelisk Blue dorm. "I'm coming Alexis! We'll be together soon!" Syrus said as he quickly docked his boat and ran up the steps, past the already opened gate, ignoring the cut chain and lock on the ground, and hurried to the meeting spot behind the Girl's dorm.

Crowler, as he hid in the bushes in a black diving suit, couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as his planned worked perfectly. The fake letter he had written and placed in Syrus' locker had actually drawn him out here.

He had positioned himself in waiting long before the scheduled time and even cut the chain at the gate so the boy could slip in easier.

'Now all I need is a picture and he'll be expelled faster than you can say au revior' Crowler thought as he rose up from the bushes only for a female student to see both him and Syrus before he could snap a phot and scream, alerting everyone.

'C-Crap! If I'm not careful I'll get in trouble as well' Crowler panicked as he quickly ran, diving into the water as he figured the girls would turn Syrus in for him – completely unaware of someone who had seen everything.

 **-Back at Slifer Dorms – An Hour Later-**

Naruto, unaware of Syrus being captured by Alexis and her friends, was busy finishing his unpacking his room. Now instead of a stock Slifer red dorm room it looked more like a personalized room but before he could relax and lay down his PDA started to ring and he answered it, hoping it was Syrus.

" _We have Syrus, come to the back of the Obelisk Blue Female dorm if you want him back. Bring your deck_ " the disguised voice said as Naruto frowned, quickly grabbing his jacket and duel disk.

'What did you get yourself into Syrus' Naruto thought as he slipped his jacket on and strapped his disk onto his left arm, quickly making his way over in case Syrus was in danger.

Thankfully as he arrived at the lake there was a boat waiting for him and as he rowed across and got to the other side he couldn't help but sigh as he saw Alexis and her two friends standing being Syrus who had his hands tied with rope.

"Okay what exactly happened here?" Naruto asked as Syrus drooped his head with a sigh.

"It can either be a long story or an extremely short one" he mumbled as Junko, the brown haired girl, pulled at the rope lead that was a part of the rope that bound Syrus' hands.

"He was caught peeping after being drawn here by some fake love letter supposedly sent by Alexis" she said as Naruto frowned as Syrus' head drooped more.

"I didn't peep! I came here and then I was caught, there was no peeping involved" Syrus said, trying to get them to understand.

"So what do you want? If you really thought he was peeping you would have turned him in unless you want something from me" Naruto said as he crossed his arms, looking up at Alexis who smirked back at him.

"I want a duel. If you win Syrus and you go free, if I win Syrus is turned in and expelled" she said as Naruto chuckled, activating his duel disk with a smirk.

"If you want a duel then you got one" Naruto said as Alexis smirked before she, Junko, and Momoe got in the other boat and started it up as theirs had a motor unlike the one he rowed across.

"Follow us, we're having this duel on the lake" she said as Naruto nodded before he untied Syrus.

"I'm sorry Bro, you're in this mess because of me" he said as Naruto ruffled his hair with a sigh.

"True but you aren't at fault. The real person at fault is whoever sent you this letter. Don't beat yourself up about it" Naruto said as he tapped his duel disk. "And don't worry, I'll get you out of this" Naruto said before Syrus nodded and they got back into his boat, rowing it until they were across from Alexis.

"Well?" Naruto said as he activated his duel disk "Let's get this started. Duel Field open!" he yelled as the field expanded, only going as far as the river.

"I'll go first! Draw!" Alexis said as she looked at her hand, smirking a bit at the combo she could already see in place. "I'll start things off by summoning Etoile Cyber (4* 1200/1600) in attack mode before setting one card face down and ending my turn" she said as Naruto nodded.

"Then I draw! I'll start things off with Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards," he said as he drew the three cards and added them to his hand "and discard two" he added as he looked through his cards, smirking as he discarded two cards that would set something up perfectly.

"Now I summon Gogogo Giant (4* 2000/0) in attack mode" he said as the massive creature rose out from under the water behind him and stood ready. "And because he was normal summoned I can target one 'Gogogo' monster in my graveyard and special summon him in face up defense position. So come on out! Gogogo Golem! (4* 1800/1500)" he added as Gogogo Golem rose from under the lake as well, crossing his arms and kneeling beside him.

"Though because Giant used his ability to special summon a monster it is now changed to defense mode" Naruto said as Gogogo Giant knelt down and crossed his arms in defense.

"But now it's entirely defenseless, Alexis' monster can destroy it next turn. What is he thinking?" Momoe asked as Alexis frowned.

"Because he's not going to keep it around, are you?" Alexis asked as Naruto smirked and tapped his nose to show she was right.

"Your right Alexis because with two level four monsters I can now build the Overlay Network!" Naruto said as Giant and Golem started to glow dark blue and teal before they shot up as beams of light before flying into the swirling galaxy between them.

"Now rise up from the depths of the ocean of which you sleep and show your shinning exuberance! I Xyz summon Number 52 Diamond Crab King! (Rank 4 0/3000)" he yelled as a massive crab burst from underwater snapping its pinchers, the left one having its number depicted in golden lettering, as the mountain of the diamonds formed on its back shone as two overlay units orbited it.

Alexis frowned as she saw the beast but her eye was more attracted to the glowing 52 on the back of Naruto's left hand. "So there are multiple Number cards, though I am curious why you summoned a monster like this in attack mode" she said as it had no attack points.

"Because by using one overlay unit," Naruto said as one of the orbiting units flew into diamonds on its back "I can swap its attack and defense points until the end of the turn" he said as its diamonds quickly disappeared from its back and encased its claw making one massive diamond crab claw.

"Now Diamond Crab King attack Etoile Cyber with Diamond Crab Crusher!" he said as his monster quickly scurried towards her monster before Alexis threw her hand forward.

"I activate my face down card Doble Passé! Because you targeted my Etoile Cyber I can use this card to save my monster by turning your attack into a direct attack" she said as she braced herself as the large diamond crab claw slammed down in front of her, causing a powerful shockwave that rocked the boat she stood on. She grit her teeth as her life points went down from 4,000 to 1,000 before she shook it off and pointed to her Etoile Cyber.

"And because the attack was redirected Doble Passé allows my monster to attack you directly ***(2)** " she declared as Etoile flew towards him. "And now that she is attacking you directly her effect can activate which gives her a boost of 600 attack points, dealing you a total of 1,800 points of damage!" she said as Etoile Cyber's spin kick struck Naruto in the chest, dropping his life points from 4,000 to 2,200.

"You'd really sacrifice 3,000 life points to save your monster? You must have something in store for it" Naruto said as his crab rejoined his side of the field.

"And you should be worried for your crab and life points as once you end your turn its attack will become zero again and it'll be stuck in attack mode" Alexis said as if she pulled this off she could win.

"I'm not worried as once my Diamond Crab King attacks it is shifted to defense mode at the end of the Battle Phase" Naruto said as his crab shifted and sat down, leaning forward a bit as the diamonds on its claw reverted back to his back.

"Your turn" Naruto said as he wasn't worried for as long as his crab had an overlay unit attached its position wouldn't be changed, even if it was attacked.

"I draw then" Alexis said as she got the final piece to her combo that she needed. "First I'll summon Blade Skater (4* 1400/1500) and then activate Polymerization to fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to make Cyber Blader! (6* 2100/800) ***(3)** " she yelled as an elegant monster arrived in a whirlwind before standing before her.

"But that isn't everything as I now activate and equip Fusion weapon to my Cyber Blade. This card is an equip spell that can be added onto a fusion monster six stars or lower and boosts it attack by 1500, giving my Cyber Blader 3600 attack points!" she explained as the right arm of her skater became a cannon.

"Now Cyber Blader destroy his Diamond Crab King!" she yelled as her Blader pointed its weapon towards it and fired, the attack connecting and causing Diamond Crab King to explode in a shimmering light before the shards of diamonds disappeared.

Alexis also was quick to notice the number on his hand had disappeared once Number 52 was destroyed.

"I end my turn but hope you have something strong enough to defeat my Blader cause if not I have something in store for you next turn" Alexis said as Momoe and Junko smirked at them.

"Alexis destroyed one of your Xyz monsters, are you sure you're not meant to actually be in Slifer Red?" Junko asked as Naruto smirked.

"Watch and decide for yourself as I draw! First I activate A Feather of the Phoenix which by discarding one card I can target one card in my graveyard and return it to the top of my deck. I choose my Graceful Charity" he said as discarded a card from his hand before Graceful Charity popped out from his graveyard, causing him to put it on the top of his deck before he pulled one more card out from his hand.

"Then I activate Monster Reborn and special summon the monster I just discarded, my Gogogo Ghost (4* 1900/0), in attack mode!" he said as the hollow armor dropped out in front of him before it rose, filling with blue flames and picked up the sword in front of him.

"Then I activate Gogogo Ghost's effect which if it was special summoned it allows me to special summon a Gogogo Golem (4* 1800/1500) back on the field from my graveyard in face up defense position and in return Ghost is changed to defense mode" Naruto said as Golem rose up from underwater again, them both changing to defense mode.

"Going to Xyz summon again?" Alexis asked as there was no knowing what monster he'd summon next.

"Correct again as by using Gogogo Ghost and Gogogo Golem I can build the Overlay Network one more time!" he said as Ghost and Golem turned into violet and dark blue beams of light, shooting into the center of the galaxy once more.

"Now rise up from the sunken graveyard you rest in and set sail! Rise and command the sea once more as I Xyz summon Number 50 Black Ship of Corn! (Rank 4 2100/1500)" he yelled as the water rippled under them and they all watched as a massive black ship with the number 50 painted on its sail in red letters with two overlay units orbiting it rose up beside Naruto.

Once again Alexis noticed how a matching number, in matching colored letters, appeared on the back of Naruto's hand once his Number monster was summoned but decided to bring it up later. "What do you have planned? That monster only has 2100 attack, that's only as strong as my base Cyber Blader's attack and even if you remove Fusion Weapon my Blader can't be destroyed in battle as long as you only have one monster on the field" she said as Naruto smirked before patting the ship next to him.

"Who says I'm going to destroy Fusion Weapon or attack Cyber Blader?" Naruto asked as one overlay unit paused mid orbit. "I'm going to take you out this turn by activating Black Ship of Corn's effect! My using one overlay unit I can target one monster you control and if its original attack ***(4)** is less than or equal to my Black Ship of Corn's it's destroyed!" Naruto said as the overlay unit flew into the hull of the ship, causing a row of cannons to pop of from both sides as it sailed until it was parallel to her Cyber Blader.

"Wait! Original attack!?" Junko asked in shock as its attack was equal to Cyber Blader's original attack points.

"Yeah, original attack which means your Blader is done for! Now Black Ship of Corn attack with Full Harvest Cannon Barrage!" Naruto yelled as all of Number 50's cannons fired, blasting into Cyber Blader, destroying it. "And the second part of Black Ship of Corn's ability activates! If it successfully destroys and sends a monster to your graveyard it in turns inflicts 1,000 points of damage!" he said causing the three girls on the boat to widen their eyes as another row of cannons popped out below the first.

"End this now Black Ship of Corn with Bountiful Harvest Barrage!" he yelled as the cannons fired at Alexis dropping her life points down from 1,000 to 0.

"You did it Bro! You saved me!" Syrus cheered as he hugged onto Naruto's legs who chuckled and smiled as the Duel Field faded away.

"I told you I'd get you out of this" Naruto said as he watched Alexis' boat drive closer to them. "That was a good duel Alexis but like we agreed if I won Syrus here was free to go and we put this behind us" Naruto said as Alexis nodded.

"Yeah and I intend to keep our agreement, plus in hindsight Syrus was put up to this with the intent of getting him in trouble" Alexis said as Momoe and Junko frowned.

"Sorry, I guess" they said to Syrus who nodded with a bit of a blush. "I still don't know why someone would do that" Momoe said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows but this just means I have to keep an eye out for people going after my friends. I don't blame you all for reacting harshly to a potential peeper but if you want to duel me there are easier ways" Naruto said with a chuckle making Alexis blush a bit.

"Well…sorry. I'll message you next time instead since I kind of have your number now" she said as Naruto smiled.

"I look forward to our next duel since you're really strong but we should be heading back, see you later" Naruto said as Alexis nodded and they watched him row away, a blush slightly on her cheeks at his compliment towards her.

Crowler though, as he hid in some bushes near the gated entrance to the back of the Girl's dorm could only grumble at his plan failing. Even if he got to see more amazing cards of his prized pupil.

"I swear I'll elevate you to Obelisk where you belong" he grumbled before a hand grabbed the back of his wet suit and pulled him up.

"You won't be messing with my brother or his friends like that anymore Crowler" an angered voice hissed out as Crowler shakily turned around to see Mirajane Crawford glaring at him, sending a strong chill down his spine.

"W-W-What do you mean? I-I was just s-swimming in the area and happened upon this duel" he stuttered out before Mirajane held up a camera showing pictures of him breaking the chain to the gate, sneaking in behind the bath house, hiding in a bush, and running away when others showed up.

"I had a feeling something like this might happen with how Syrus was acting, since it's just the kind of cruel prank I expected in school but to find out a teacher put him up to it just makes me upset even more" Mirajane said as she pulled the camera away before Crowler could try and grab it.

"P-Please! D-Don't turn me in" he pleaded as she let him go and smiled.

"Fine I won't" she said getting Crowler to gain a massive smile before she held up a finger. "But! You have to swear never to go after my brother's friends like this ever again and if I catch even the slightest hint of them getting in trouble due to some suspicious ploy these pictures are going to be shown to Sheppard, you got me?" she asked as Crowler nodded vigorously.

"Y-yes, thank you for not turning me in. I promise I won't go after his friends" Crowler said before she waved him off, showing he was good to leave now.

'You did some good dueling little Naru, glad you're looking after your friends. Though Crowler might try more things towards you instead now, hope you can handle it all' she thought as she went back inside before Alexis and the others returned.

Naruto could only frown as he looked over the letter Syrus had given to him. The lettering did look like that of a girls but the lips reminded him more of a grandmother's. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a soft knocking at his door.

"Come in" he said as Syrus carefully sneaked inside, careful not to make a sound due to curfew more or less being in effect.

"I just wanted to say thanks again Bro for saving me. I should have told you about the letter as you could've saved me from embarrassing myself like this" he said as Naruto sighed with a gentle smile.

"It's fine Syrus, for the millionth it's all good. And I understand why you didn't as you were excited and embarrassed about it. I'm just glad you didn't get into any actual trouble because of it" Naruto said as Syrus nodded before Naruto noticed the time.

"We should be heading to bed though as we need our rest as if this was our first day then it's safe to say life here is going to be a mixture of interesting and hectic" Naruto said as Syrus sighed as he felt that was all too true.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he said while Naruto nodded with a yawn.

"Yeah, night Syrus" he said as he watched the boy leave, smirking as he grew a bit excited at the interesting times bound for them in the future.

'This is going to be fun' he thought with an excited smile.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Pairing:** Naruto/Alexis, Serenity and 2 TBA

* * *

 ***(1)** = Yes that is Mirajane from Fairy Tail as I decided to give Naruto an older sister since I'm a sucker for family moments. I chose her because she's beautiful, has white hair, and I figured she could fit well enough in with this. I already have a pairing in mind for her so don't suggest any. Plus I already have a deck planned for her.

 ***(2)** = I know this is the anime version of the card but if the card isn't too odd or broken I will be using the anime versions.

 ***(3)** = Cyber Blader had six stars in its first appearance in the anime so I'm sticking with it on this as well for now

 ***(4)** = I know Black Ship of Corn's ability doesn't state original attack but to balance it out I tweaked it a bit to be like that.

* * *

Quick thing I want everyone to know. There will be no Synchro monsters in this fic and any Synchro monster that I use (if it's a part of an Archetype I particularly like) then it'll be turned into an Xyz monster and it's effect will be tweaked accordingly to fit.

This chapter was fun to write and not too hard on my hand (as I mainly wrote with one hand). My hand is thankfully getting much better on its own so I should hopefully be back up to top form sooner or later.

I chose #52 and #50 as they both had water themes to them and they were dueling on top of a lake so it felt fitting. And I will try and show some new cards each duel unless I decide that the cards I have already shown would work better.

I like how the Gogogo cards worked in this duel with special summoning others from the grave and was the reason why he used Graceful Charity and Phoenix Feather to get Gogogo cards in the graveyard to use their effects.

Next chapter will be the duel against Chazz and his VWXYZ card and the debut of my first original Number which I am excited for

I also have a good chunk of at least 15 Archetypes for Naruto to use so I think I'm good on suggestions lol

Also it is safe to say I plan to use Yugi's Dark Side Dimension deck (as well as the new looking Dark Magician he had in it) and have it be a deck Yugi gave him/built for him as a gift. It'll be interesting as hell to use

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Duelist of Numbers**

 **Chapter 3**

"Syrus, honestly, don't freak out too much about it. As long as you know the basics and whatnot you'll be fine. It's not like they are going to ask you the rank of Number 13 or something impossible to know like that" Naruto said with a yawn as he laid back on the ground, Syrus across from him while Serenity sat beside them on a chair at the desks.

They were all here cause with the coming promotion exams they wanted to get some last minute studying in. The reason they chose Syrus' room instead of his was mainly cause every time they hung out in his room Syrus was kept getting sidetracked due to various things in his room.

"But what if they do!?" Syrus asked as Naruto groaned and sat back up.

"They aren't! Literally no one other than myself, my dad, and Kaiba himself know all of my Numbers since there are too many for my sister to memorize. Plus the school hasn't taught or asked me to tell anyone anything about my Numbers so they won't be on the test and if they are tell the teacher as it could be another weird ploy" Naruto said with a tired sigh as ever since the love letter incident a few weeks back they all were keeping an eye out for weird stuff like it again.

"What rank is Number 13 anyways?" Serenity asked in curiosity since he did bring that specific number up out of all of his.

"Rank 1 but that's not the point. Just focus on what they have taught us and you should be fine" Naruto said as he took a sip of his tea, ignoring Syrus' grumbles as he looked up at Serenity.

"What about you Serenity, how are you doing with memorizing everything?" he asked as Serenity while nervous at times was really smart when it came to remembering stuff and strategies if given time to think.

She always told him she more or less picked it up during Battle City and an experience she had in a virtual world, which with everything that happened at Battle City it wasn't that hard to believe.

"I'm doing good, I'm confident I'll do go on the written test….the practical I might have trouble as I always get so nervous" she said as she was rather timid the few times he's seen her duel.

"I'm sure you'll do great, just remember to take your time and stay calm" Naruto said as unlike duels in the professional circuit their turns didn't have a limit really as long as you didn't purposely take too long.

"I'll do my best to remember" she said as she started to fiddle her thumbs and look up at him with a frown. "Though when you undoubtedly pass does that mean you are going to leave us and go to Ra Yellow?" she asked as Naruto frowned but shook his head.

"I already talked to the principal about it and apparently the promotions aren't immediate. They happen at the start of next year and these exam results are to help boost our chances depending on how well we do on them. Plus I told him especially to wait on any personal promotion of mine until the end of the year so I don't have to pack up suddenly and clear out" Naruto said as moving out all of a sudden after just getting moved in would be an annoying hassle.

Their conversation was interrupted as a knock came at their door and the door opened up to show Ms. Hibiki smiling at them. "Sorry to interrupt but its curfew meaning girls have to head upstairs, you two can continue your study session if you want" she said as Serenity frowned but got up.

"I'll see you all tomorrow then" she said with a smile as they waved her off as she left with Ms. Hibiki.

"And with that I'm heading back to my room as well" Naruto said as he stood up and cracked his neck.

"What! You're leaving me Bro? But I still need help!" Syrus pleaded as he clutched at his leg making Naruto sigh.

"Look Syrus you'll do fine. Just review the stuff I wrote down and you'll be fine as I have to do my own things before I head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow and it was nice to see you again Hayato" Naruto said as he waved to the boy on the top bunk who waved back.

As Naruto got back to his room he sighed as he opened up his laptop and opened up the files pertaining to the request the Chancellor had given him. 'Missing students, abandoned dorm, and apparent freaky basement. The more I look into it the more this screams like it's going to involve shadow games' Naruto thought as the list of missing students had finally been sent to him by the Chancellor.

The name that stood out most was Atticus Rhodes, Alexis' older brother.

'I need to personally check this dorm out one of these nights. Just got to make sure no one follows me' he thought with a frown as he's been around shadow games and, while he never liked the feeling they gave off, could identify them and try and steer clear of them.

'I wonder who I'll be dueling tomorrow though. Maybe I can showcase an archetype deck' Naruto thought as he looked away from his laptop, bringing up the list of archetype recipes on his duel disk that laid nearby on his desk.

'I'll figure it out tomorrow as I need to get some sleep after all' he thought with a yawn before deciding to get some rest for the big test tomorrow.

 **-Next Morning-**

Naruto stretched his still tired muscles as he, Serenity, and Syrus walked towards the academy. The two of them were relaxed as Syrus was cramming last minute with a headband that had Monster Reborn cards slipped into it.

"Seriously Syrus no need to be so frantic like that" Naruto said with a raised brow as the teal haired boy feverously flipped pages in the book he was reading.

"But Bro what if I forget something last minute!" Syrus said as Naruto sighed before giving up trying to calm his friend down.

As they entered the classroom they were going to be taking the written portion in Naruto chose to relax in his seat before Bastion and Alexis walked over.

"So are you prepared for both parts of today's exams?" Bastion asked as Naruto smirked and gave him a thumbs up as Serenity sat next to him and Syrus, who was still buried in his book, on the other side.

"For sure, I do pretty well on tests despite how boring they are and you know I'm going to do good on the practical part of it" Naruto said as Bastion nodded, expecting no less from Naruto.

"Do you have any idea what deck you are going to use?" Alexis asked a bit curious as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends on how my opponent looks and how I feel. I do want to debut an archetype besides the Numbers soon but if my opponent looks tough I might go with a deck I know can work all around" Naruto said as he rubbed his chin in thought before Ms. Hibiki walked in.

"Alright everyone get to your seats so we can begin" she said as Naruto gave the two of them thumbs up.

"Good luck" he said with a smile as they nodded and went over to their seats and the tests were handed out.

As the test went on Crowler, who lurked near the door and was peeking inside, couldn't help but smile at the aura of confidence Naruto gave off. 'With how he was raised around Duel Monsters of course he'll get a high score on both parts of this test. Plus with what I have planned to make sure his practical test duel displays his strength this will easily get him into Ra next year or even Obelisk if I can pull this off' Crowler plotted as while he promised not to go after Naruto's friends he could still try and make sure Naruto was elevated to the elite standing he should be at with his skill.

Once the written portion ended, the bell signaling the break in between the two tests, Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he always hated written tests and liked practical tests much better. It wasn't hypotheticals or boring questions but real scenarios that could end up any way depending on how the cards were drawn.

He was a bit confused why everyone was rushing out of the classroom like there was a fire though.

"So how do you think you did?" Bastion asked as he walked over while Alexis did the same from her side of the classroom.

"Pretty good but I'm much more excited about the practical tests" Naruto said as he was itching to duel. "What about you two, how did you two do?" Naruto asked as Serenity gave a gentle smile while Syrus just groaned loudly into the desk he had his head laying on.

"I think I did well, there were a few things that I think I got wrong but we'll see" Serenity said as she frowned at Syrus. "Are you okay Syrus?" she asked as Syrus sat up and had a defeated look on his face.

"My brain blanked out the second I saw the test paper. I'm so screwed" he said as the others frowned, feeling sorry for the teal haired boy.

"Well you can make up points with the practical test since the academy just got a large shipment of new rare cards. You can go grab some to strengthen your deck if you want" Alexis said as a lot of their classmates had rushed off to get in line just as they came out.

"Oh so that's where they rushed off to, I was curious about why they ran off" Naruto said as he stood up before looking to Serenity and Syrus. "Do you two want to check it out and see if you'll able to grab some?" Naruto asked as the two of them, mainly Syrus, nodded.

"Okay then, I'll see you two at the testing area since I'm one of the firsts up" Naruto said to Bastion and Alexis as with his last name starting with 'C' he was a part of the first batch of people.

He still didn't know who his opponent would be so he was excited about it.

"I look forward to seeing another one of your duels as well as which deck you intend to use" Bastion said as Alexis nodded with a smile.

"I know you'll knock them dead" she said as Syrus started to pull Naruto along out of the classroom with Serenity following behind them with a chuckle.

"Come on Bro! I don't want to miss out!" Syrus yelled as he had given up pulling Naruto and instead let him run alongside him.

"Don't worry I doubt they'll be gone that….quickly" Naruto said as once they arrived at the store he was a bit confused by how empty and devoid of people it was. "Hey, Sadie, what is going on? Where are all the cards?" Naruto asked the young store attendant, someone he had met before as he had come inside the store a few times on his own.

"Hi there Naruto. We did get a big shipment but someone came and bought them all up, sorry to disappoint" Sadie said with a frown as Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin.

"I was able to save one pack for you" a voice from in the back behind the counter said as a woman walked out.

"Really Tomoe? You were able to save one?" Naruto asked as the woman held out one pack of cards towards him.

"How do you know the people at the store so well?" Serenity asked as she hadn't been able to check it out yet and neither has Syrus.

"Well I came and checked it out once I had some time and on my way here Tomoe," he said motioning towards the older lady of the two "was having car troubles so I helped her push her car here. I didn't know she worked at the store and when I got here she tried to offer me something for my good deed but I waved it off" he added as Tomoe chuckled.

"I wanted to repay him but he refused it and went as far as to help fix our van and even sweep up around here for us. The boy is too sweet" Tomoe said as Sadie nodded with a smile. "I did make him agree to let me give him first draw at trying to get the golden egg sandwich when he comes and he's been getting them constantly first try" she added as Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle.

"So Syrus, do you want the pack?" Naruto asked as he accepted it from Dorothy with a smile.

"R-Really? B-But isn't it yours?" Syrus said, unsure if he should accept it from him or not.

"I'll be okay as while I do like new cards I'm good right now" Naruto said as he frowned a bit as Syrus hugged him and took the pack.

" _ **The first round of Practical Exams will be starting soon. If you are part of the first round please make your way to the Exam area**_ " was announced over the PA system as Naruto frowned.

"Crap, I have to go. Thanks for saving a pack for us" Naruto said as Sadie and Tomoe smiled at him.

"Of course, good luck on your test!" Tomoe called out as they ran out.

They hurried to the exam area, Serenity and Syrus going to sit with Bastion and Alexis as he, once figuring out they weren't late or in danger of being late, walked out to see Crowler and Chazz waiting for him at his duel field.

"Oh okay I see what's going on here. You're making Chazz my opponent aren't you?" Naruto asked as honestly this wasn't too surprising.

"Well I figured a Slifer would be too easy for you and, with your sister's permission, was allowed to set this up. Unless you wish to duel a Slifer" Crowler said, Chazz smirking at him from beside Crowler.

"Or are you too afraid to duel an actual Obelisk" Chazz mocked as Naruto activated his duel disk.

"I'm not afraid to take you on Chazz and you aren't the first Obelisk I've dueled but you are the first male Obelisk. I'm down to do this if you really want to go through with it" Naruto said as he selected a deck to use as Chazz smirked.

"Bring it on, I'll take you down" Chazz taunted back before Crowler hurried off.

"Duel Field open!" Naruto yelled as the pigmentation appeared around their and everyone's eyes before they drew their first five cards. "I'll go first and draw!" he said as this was his test.

"I'll summon Gagaga Girl (3* 1000/800) in defense mode and set down one card face down and end my turn" Naruto said as the blonde sorceress kneeled before him.

"Your monsters might have abilities useful to boost their levels to Xyz summon but on their own they are weak!" Chazz said as he drew a card and looked over his hand.

"I'll start this off with Magical Mallet! It's a spell card that allows me to send it and four other cards back to my deck from my hand to draw five new cards ***(1)** " Chazz said as he shuffled the cards and drew a new hand entirely.

"Oh and would you look at that, I activate another Magical Mallet! This time though I'll send it and two more cards back to my deck" Chazz said as he drew three more cards once sending two from his hand and his second Magical Mallet back to his deck.

Naruto frowned a bit as Chazz was seemingly looking for something in his deck for a combo to pull together.

"Now I summon V-Tiger Jet (4* 1600/1800) in attack mode and activate Frontline Base from my hand!" Chazz said as a yellow and green robot tiger jet flew onto the field. "This continuous spell card allows me, once per turn during my Main Phase, to special summon a level four or lower Union monster from my hand. And I use it to bring out W-Wing Catapult (4* 1300/1500) in attack mode!" he yelled as a blue jet booster appeared next to his V-Tiger Jet.

"But I'm not done yet as by removing my V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult from play I can special summon my VW-Tiger Catapult (6* 2000/2100) to the field!" Chazz said, continuing his combo as Naruto frowned, knowing of these monsters but had only personally seen X, Y, and Z.

"And I intend to draw first blood! I activate my VW-Tiger Catapult's effect! By discarding one card," he said as he slid one card from his hand to the graveyard "I can change the battle position of your Gagaga Girl to attack mode" Chazz said as his monster released a barrage of flares that made Gagaga Girl change positions. "Now attack with Tiger Missiles and destroy his Gagaga Girl!" he commanded as the missiles crashed into her, sending his life points from 4,000 to 3,000.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn" Chazz said as he a card appeared next to Frontline Base.

"Nice combo there Chazz but I hope you can end me quickly as with me things can turn around in one turn. I draw!" Naruto said as he drew one card and smiled at what he got.

"I'll start this off with Pot of Greed and draw two cards" he said as he drew the two cards and revealed one of them. "And then I'll summon Gogogo Golem (4* 1800/1500) defense mode" he added as the golem rose from behind him with its arms crossed.

"And with that I'll end my turn" Naruto said as Gogogo Golem had a decent attack if it was changed to attack mode to lessen the damage he might take.

"Your monster won't save you. My turn! Draw!" Chazz said as he smirked at his card before holding it up.

"I'll start things off by summoning X-Head Cannon (4* 1800/1500) in attack mode and use my Frontline Base to special summon Z-Metal Tank (4* 1500/1300) in attack mode as well!" Chazz said as the two monsters quickly appeared on the field.

"Oh I know where this is going, let me guess you have a way to bring out Y" Naruto said with a frown as Chazz smirked and nodded.

"Now I activate my Call of the Haunted and with its effect I special summon my Y-Dragon Head (4* 1500/1600) from my graveyard to the field in attack mode" Chazz said as the last piece to his combo was brought out to the field.

"With X, Y, and Z on the field I can combine them just like I did with V and W to special summon XYZ Dragon Cannon (8* 2800/2600) to the field!" he said as the combination monster appeared next to VW.

"Really pulling out all the stops aren't we?" Naruto asked as Chazz now had two monsters with 2000 or more attack points while he had a Golem that could survive one attack, if Chazz actually decided to attack it while it was in defense mode.

"Of course and I'm still not done! By using VW and XYZ I can use them to special summon again! Combine again to form the monster that will take you down, VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (8* 3000/2800) in attack mode!" Chazz said as the massive mech type monster stood behind him.

"Now I activate my V-to-Z's first special ability which allows me, once per turn, to remove one of your cards from play so I banish your Gogogo Golem! Leaving you wide open!" Chazz said before the Golem faded away behind him.

"And now! V-to-Z, finish him off!" Chazz ordered before Naruto smirked.

"I activate Gagaga Gardna's effect from my hand! It allows me to special summon him to the field if you declare a direct attack! So come on out Gagaga Gardna (4* 1500/2000) in defense mode!" Naruto said as the trench coat wearing shield user appeared in front of him.

"I won't let it be in defense mode as I activate V-to-Z's second effect which allows me to change the battle position of my attack target so your Gardna is useless! V-to-Z destroy it with Ultimate Destruction!" Chazz yelled as the front cannons of V-to-Z fired at his now attack position Gardna bring Naruto's life points from 3000 to 1500.

As the smoke cleared though Chazz and everyone else were shocked to see Gardna still standing there.

"W-What?! How is your Gardna still alive?!" Chazz asked as his V-to-Z should have destroyed it.

"Because of my Gardna's effect! Once per turn if Gardna is targeted for an attack I can discard one card and it'll save him from being destroyed by that battle!" Naruto said as he showed his hand to be missing one card.

"Fine, you survive one more turn but next turn I'll end you. I set down one card face down and end my turn" Chazz said as he narrowed his eyes and frowned as he set the card down.

"Then my turn and I draw!" Naruto said as he got the perfect card. "I'll start things off by special summoning my Gagaga Clerk (2* 400/800) in attack mode!" he said as the white robed red headed girl appeared next to his Gardna as she looked through her red book.

"You see if I have another Gagaga card on my field other than a Clerk it allows her to be special summoned. And next I'll summon Gagaga Caesar (3* 1800/600) onto the field" Naruto said as Chazz frowned as the blue haired scepter wielding monster appeared on the field, bringing Naruto's count up to three monsters which from what he knew about Xyz summoning wasn't a good thing for him.

"So you going to summon a Rank 3 monster? Better be strong enough to destroy my V-to-Z" Chazz said as Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not planning to summon a Rank 3, just wait and see Chazz as I activate my Caesar's effect!" he said as his Caesar rose his scepter up into the air. "Once per turn I can banish one monster from my graveyard and then his, as well all face up Gagaga cards become that level" Naruto said as he pulled out a card from his graveyard.

"And I remove from play the card I used to save my Gardna! My Gagaga Head, a level six monster so now all monsters on my field are level six!" he yelled as he slid his Gagaga Head into a special 'out of play' slot on his duel disk before the icon on Caesar's staff became a ring of six stars that elevated them himself, Gardna, and Clerk to level six.

"You were right on the Xyz summon but I intend to bring out a Rank 6 as I use my Gagaga Garda, Gagaga Caesar, and Gagaga Clerk to build the Overlay Network!" Naruto said as his monsters flew into the galaxy in the center in beams of dark red, dark blue, and orange light respectively.

"Rise up out of your spellbound slumber and come forth from the pages of the books of legends! Come forth and make your debut as I Xyz summon Number 27: Legendary Sorceress of Dark! ***(2)** (Rank 6 2600/2200)" Naruto said as a spell circle appeared above the galaxy, Chazz having to steady himself as the wind from it was getting intense.

Everyone in the room watched in awe as the magician rose from the circle. She was as much of a beauty as the original Dark Magician Girl was but her outfit was black with silver lines, her hair long and platinum blonde with three comets orbiting around her. Her scepter was longer and matched the rest of her outfit in terms of color scheme. ***(3)**

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as whistles sounded out from the crowd and people cheered at the sight of his monster making Legendary Sorceress of Dark turn around and blow kisses to the crowd.

"S-So what! She's not strong enough to destroy my V-to-Z!" Chazz yelled as Naruto and his monster waved their fingers at him as if to say 'not so fast'.

"True but as long as she has overlay units her permanent effect activates and gives her a 400 point attack boost for each overlay unit she has on at the time. So with three her attack goes up from 2600 to 3800!" Naruto said as his Legendary Sorceress flexed her arms and smirked at Chazz as her attack was boosted.

"Now Legendary Sorceress of Dark, attack his V-to-Z with Dark Magic Eradication!" Naruto said as Chazz flipped up his face down card.

"I activate Astral Barrier! It's a continuous trap that allows me to change your attack to direct whenever I choose! So to save my V-to-Z I'll make your attack a direct one!" Chazz said as the barrier redirected the attack to him and he grit his teeth and it pushed him back, lowering his life points from 4000 to just 200.

"Wow, you must be rather confident to take a hit like that. But we'll see if it was really wise to do so. Your turn" Naruto said as Chazz frowned.

"My V-to-Z will finish you off this turn. I draw!" Chazz said as he motioned to his V-to-Z. "And now I activate my monster's effect and banish your Sorceress!" Chazz said as Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"I activate my Sorceress' effect which by removing one overlay unit I can negate the activation of your monster's effect!" he said as an overlay unit flew into her staff, erecting a magic circle around her to save herself from being banished. "But in return for saving her the lost overlay unit will lower her attack down to 3400" Naruto said as her points lowered.

"Then I'll just have to bring her down in points! I activate Mist Body from my hand! It's an equip spell that makes it so my monster can't be destroyed in battle! I equip it to my V-to-Z and attack, using its ability to change its position to defense!" Chazz yelled as another overlay unit flew into her scepter.

"I negate its effect, keeping her in attack mode!" Naruto said, as her attack was once more lowered from 3400 to 3000.

"You fool! Even with same attack points my monster won't be destroyed while yours will! V-to-Z attack with Ultimate Destruction!" Chazz yelled as the cannons fired and blasted his Sorceress.

"Now next turn I'll end you" Chazz said as Naruto chuckled as once the smoke was gone it showed his Sorceress still alive, hiding behind a magical barrier as Naruto's life points dropped 1500 to 1100.

"H-How?" Chazz said as he noticed there were no more overlay units around her staff.

"Her last ability is to use an overlay unit to save herself from being destroyed in battle but I have to use it before the Damage Step so I still got some damage dealt" Naruto said as his Sorceress gave Chazz a peace sign.

"Whatever! With no overlay units she'll be banished next turn and I'll win the duel. Have fun with your last turn" Chazz growled as he was getting annoyed.

"We'll see as I draw!" Naruto said as he smiled and flipped up the facedown card he had set from the beginning of the duel. "Now I activate my face down card Numbers Overlay Boost!" Naruto said making Chazz narrow his eyes at it.

"By targeting one Number Xyz monster that I control that has no Xyz material attached to it as overlay units I can attach two monsters from my hand and attach them to it as overlay units" Naruto said as he slid the two cards under his Sorceress, making her regain two overlay units and boost her attack from 2600 to 3400.

"N-No way! You had that card waiting around for this moment!?" Chazz asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't decide to summon Number 27 until I got a peek at V-to-Z's abilities. I had this card waiting in case I needed to recharge a Number. Next time don't throw your life points away like that as now you're done" Naruto said as his Sorceress rubbed her shoulder and rolled her arm as if she was readying it up to punch someone.

"Now! Legendary Sorceress of Dark finish this duel with Dark Magic Eradication!" Naruto yelled as she waved her scepter down at V-to-Z before a powerful magical beam fired mid-wave down.

Chazz grit his teeth as the beam collided with V-to-Z but as its body turned to mist it allowed the blast to phase through it and blast into him, bringing his life points down to zero.

"Thanks for the help Sorceress" Naruto whispered as his card smiled and waved goodbye to him before fading away as the duel field faded and the crowd cheered at him for his duel.

"That was a good duel Chazz, always willing to have another" Naruto said as Chazz glared at him and stormed out of the arena.

" _ **I have to say Naruto that was an amazing duel. I wouldn't be surprised come next year if you were wearing yellow instead of red**_ " Chancellor Sheppard said over the intercom as Naruto smiled at him as the man nodded at him from the viewing booth.

Naruto smiled as he headed back to get to the audience crowd seats before he was nearly knocked off his feet as someone collided with him only to see his sister happily hugging him as she kept him in place. "Très bien! Magnifique! You were amazing Naru!" Mirajane said as she fawned over him, petting his head as he hugged her back weakly.

"I-I'm glad you liked it but can you let me go. It's embarrassing" he said as she pulled away with a chuckle as she ruffled his hair.

"That was an amazing duel Bro! I was really on the edge of my seat!" Syrus said as Bastion nodded beside him.

"It really was intense but you pulled through once again showing off an amazing duel" he said as Serenity smiled and clapped her hands.

"Why don't we all have a celebration at Slifer Red once we are done with our tests to celebrate getting through them" Serenity said as Alexis smiled.

"You know what, that sounds pretty good. I've wanted to see Slifer Red dorm, we have our dinner there and hang out in Naruto's room after and relax before curfew" Alexis said with an innocent smile that made Naruto frown a bit at.

"Why my room?" Naruto asked as Mirajane clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes! Let's celebrate! Ooo! We could all bring food from our other dorms. I'll go clear it with the Slifer Red dorm leader! We can make it a sleep over since there's no school tomorrow and Slifer Red has a separate floor for girls!" Mirajane said, seemingly ignoring his question, before she hurried off making Naruto sigh.

"Oh I'll invite Hayato to it" Syrus said as Alexis nodded with a smile.

"And I'll invite Momoe and Junko!" Alexis said with an excited smile as Naruto sighed.

"Fine, but if it's a sleep over you and the girls are staying in Serenity's room on the third floor if they have bunk beds as well" Naruto said before Serenity nodded to confirm it.

"If they want to considering they are more use to their Obelisk Blue beds" she said as Alexis waved it off with a smile.

"We'll be fine, Momoe and Junk can share a bed and it'll be fun. I'll go get them and fill them and since one of my dorm leaders is going to be present we should be fine" she said before she went off to find them.

"Well I'll let my dorm leader know as well once our tests our done since along with Alexis we still have to do ours" Bastion said as he pointed to himself, Serenity, and Syrus – the latter groaning as he didn't look forward to it.

"Well until your names are called lets relax a bit" Naruto said as they headed up to the audience seats to watch the other duels.

As the duels went by eventually every one of their make shift celebration party had finished and hurried off to their dorms to get their stuff and the food they decided to bring over.

Apparently Ms. Hibiki, after hearing of everything from Mirajane, was fully down for the idea as she loved the idea of people from other dorms visiting. She had even offered an extra room to Mirajane to stay in and to bring out the large table to lay out all the food she would have made for the whole dorm and whatever food was brought by the others.

As Naruto tidied up his room, with it being the destination for their after dinner hang out, he made sure he had enough clean cups if people wanted tea or cold soda he kept stored in his mini-fridge.

He stopped his check as he heard his PDA chimed before he opened it to see a message from Bastion and Alexis in the group message they had set up which included everyone coming along saying they were heading over.

Naruto smiled as he headed down to the dining room, slipping into the kitchen to see Ms. Hibiki and his sister working in the kitchen to make a nice meal for everyone as everyone in Slifer was now celebrating the end of their tests.

"Ms. Hibiki, sis, Bastion and Alexis are heading over. Need me to help with anything?" he asked as Ms. Hibiki looked up with a smile.

"Just make sure the tablecloth on the table for food is laid out and tell them to set theirs at the far right end when you are walking towards the kitchen" she said as Naruto nodded before he went to make sure it was on nicely.

"Bro, Hayato is nervous about joining, can you maybe talk with him?" Syrus asked as Naruto nodded.

"Sure thing, you stay down here and if the others arrive tell them to put their food on the far right when walking towards the kitchen, got it?" Naruto said as Syrus nodded and Naruto headed up to Syrus' room.

"Hayato? Can I come in?" Naruto asked as he knocked on the door.

"No! I-I don't want to come" Hayato said as Naruto frowned.

"Why not man? It'll be fun" Naruto said as Hayato was silent on the other end.

"I'm sure the people from the other dorms will make fun of me" Hayato mumbled out as Naruto sighed.

"Hayato no they won't Bastion and Alexis are better than that and even Junko and Momoe are getting way better. I promise you they won't and you'll have a good time" Naruto said as the door cracked open a bit.

"You sure?" he asked as Naruto nodded.

"Certain, now come on down the food is almost done and the others are about to arrive" Naruto said as Hayato nervously nodded and followed him out and down to the dining hall just as the others arrived.

"Welcome to Slifer Red dorms" Naruto said as he slid down the staircase railing. "I know it probably looks different from Obelisk and Ra but I think it looks like a cozy apartment complex" Naruto said as the others chuckled and nodded along.

"I can see that. It looks better than I expected" Momoe said as Naruto smiled.

"Well that is a win for sure, come inside and set your food down the rest of dinner should be done soon" Naruto said as Syrus nodded.

"Just set it down on the far right of the table" he said getting a thumbs up from Naruto.

As the dinner started and everyone started dishing up their food one by one the mood had already quickly rose and everybody started having relax a bit and talk as they got their food.

Even Momoe and Junko who were unsure at first of coming were smiling and talking to some Slifers nearby.

"So everybody, regardless of your results or dorms I want you to raise your glass" Ms. Hibiki said once everyone had their first serving dished out. "I want to say I'm proud of you all no matter how you did for getting through the nerve wracking tests and tonight is a feast to celebrate so relax and dig in! Cheers!" she said as everyone rose their glasses and cheered with her.

Naruto smiled as he sat next to his sister on his left and Syrus on his right as they had formed a massive table by pushing together every table in the Slifer Red dining room to make room for everyone.

"So Naru, how are you enjoying things here?" Mirajane asked as she draped her arm over his shoulder with a smile.

"I like it so far the people here are really nice and the dorm has a nice feel to it. I'll have to thank dad for sending me here" he said with a smile as Mirajane smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad Naru, we hoped you'd be able to get some good friends here and maybe even find a special girl or two" Mirajane teased as she poked him in his side and pointed her head towards Serenity and Alexis with a teasing smirk. "Do you have crushes on them or anyone yet?" she asked as her job as sister was to tease him the majority of the time.

"I-It's not like that. T-They are just my friends" he said as her smirk didn't erase.

"Oh I've been meaning to ask you. About your dorm leader, do you know if she's, you know, seeing anyone?" she asked as he looked at her, chuckling at the blush on her cheeks.

"I don't think so but I'm not sure she goes your way sis, you could try I guess" he said as he leaned forward a bit to look at Ms. Hibiki who was talking with Bastion from across the table.

"If you want you can use me as an excuse to visit and spend more time around her to try and start something" he said as long ago he had come to learn and immediately accept his sister's attraction towards females, something their father accepted fully as well. She's had poor luck though in the love department so whenever he could help he always tried to.

"Really!? You're the greatest little brother ever!" she said as she excitedly hugged him, somewhat smothering him in her breasts before kissing his cheek and turning to try and talk with Ms. Hibiki.

"What was that about?" Alexis asked as Naruto sighed and wiped the lipstick off his cheek.

"Nothing, my sister just got happy" Naruto said with a chuckle as others around them chuckled at it.

The rest of the party was nice and after dinner they headed back to his room to apparently watch the Duelist Kingdom tapes on a big flat screen TV that his sister apparently snuck in some time when he was out of his room.

It was a bit embarrassing for him as his sister's version had special features of his times during Duelist Kingdom.

"No way! You were there during Duelist Kingdom!?" Syrus asked as Naruto nodded as he fought the urge to groan at the image of a smaller him following around Kaiba when he found him during his adventure around the island.

"Yeah it was one of my homes and my dad wanted me to enjoy it. It's where I met many of the duelist who would go on to compete in Battle City" Naruto said as he handed Syrus his photo of him with Yugi and the others.

"I don't understand why dad had me recorded although with this a personal version I can see why" Naruto said since as long as it wasn't everyone else in the world had seen he's more or less okay with it.

"Dad said he didn't want to miss anything while he was busy and he didn't want to keep you cramped inside the castle so when he let you roam he recorded a lot of it and had a bodyguard watch over you in case you got into danger" Mirajane said as she sat next to him on the floor, the other girls on his bottom bunk, Syrus and Bastion on the middle and Hayato on the top.

"Aw are you blushing when you met Mai Valentine?" Alexis teased as Naruto blushed and looked away as it showed him shyly giving Mai a flower before she kissed his cheek and waved to him with a smile, leaving him as a blushing mess.

"Do you blame me? I was young, like 8 or 9 years old and she is undoubtedly a very pretty woman. Tell me you wouldn't do the same" Naruto said as everyone in the room couldn't help but agree.

"She is very nice as well, I see her occasionally when my brother brings her home for dinner in the apartment we share" Serenity said as it was a well-known fact that she and Joey were a couple.

As he continued to watch he couldn't help but smile and laugh at various duels and moments of his. By the end, as it got late, everyone had to head back to their rooms although Syrus, Bastion, and Hayato were bunking in his room with him on the floor with a spare futon that he didn't mind.

After everyone else was asleep he couldn't help but smile up at the ceiling as he relaxed on the floor. He could honestly say he was liking his time here and the friends he had made so far.

In the past back in normal school the friends he had made more or less just wanted to be close to him due to his family name or wealth. While he expected the same to happen here or even worse due to the academy being centered on the game his father made he was so far happily surprised by the lack of it.

The friends he had made felt real and right now he could only look forward to see how things went from here on out.

 **-Chapter End-**

* * *

 ***(1)** = Again, anime version of effect that I decided to roll with since it didn't hurt anything and helped make the duel easier

 ***(2)** = The Legendary monsters are an archetype I'm creating more or less. Legendary Magician of Dark and Legendary Dragon of White are two real cards that I am changing into Number Cards and changing them from just match winners into cards that can be used in duels. Sorceress is the Dark Magician Girl counterpart and all the Numbers that aren't a thing that I have listed in previous chapters will all be part of the Legendary Archetype.

 ***(3)** = She basically she looks like Magi Magi Magician Girl

* * *

I liked how the duel with Chazz went in terms of flow and cards used. These first few duels so far are more to debut the onomatopoeia cards, next duels will be archetypes with some Numbers that can fit along in with them mixed in. Also Chazz is so the kind of guy to take some damage to keep a monster around he'll think will be able to finish things off next turn.

Now I know what you're thinking: "Why didn't Naruto just use the 'save from being destroyed in battle ability' instead of using the ability negation one twice and then the save ability last?" I did it the way I did cause he needed all overlay units gone to use Numbers Overlay Boost, if he didn't his Sorceress would have only had 3000 with one overlay unit and not have been able to destroy or withstand Chazz's V-to-Z the next turn.

Also so EVERYONE is clear: Mirajane is NOT a part of the pairing. She is just a very clingy sister that loves him like a brother and only sees him as such. Plus, as stated, she is a lesbian and has a thing for Midori so that is the pairing I have planned for her

Originally the chapter was going to be short since the episode this is based on is rather short in terms of content really in it. Then the dinner celebrations sleep over thing just popped in my head and figured it would be a really nice way to cement the feeling of them all being friends.

Plus it felt really nice to add in.

My hand is all better also so that's good and I'm going to try and update some of my older stories, after I finished chapter 3 of Jump City that has been sitting around half finished for a while

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Duelist of Numbers**

 **Chapter 4**

As he made his way through the forest surrounding his dorm Naruto frowned a bit as he looked over his PDA and read over the notes pertaining to the Abandoned Dorm. Chancellor Shepard had trusted him with the info and given him the only copies of the files due to him not wanting to let it be known.

'I've sat by too long, I need to check this place out as soon as possible' he thought with before arriving at the abandoned building he could only suspect to be the dorm from the reports.

"I was right, this place reeks of Shadow Games" Naruto said as he walked closer before noticing a rose left near the front gate. 'Doesn't surprise me people are mourning the students who disappeared' he thought with a frown before he heard a branch break behind him, causing him to turn around.

"Who's there!" he said as he lifted his flashlight up to see Alexis stepping out from the forest. "Alexis? What are you doing here?" he asked as she walked up to him with a frown.

"I should be asking the same thing to you Naruto" Alexis said as Naruto slipped his PDA into his pocket with a frown.

"I was exploring the island a bit, heard the rumors of students disappearing from this place and I'm not too fond of the rumors of Shadow Games. What about you?" he asked as Alexis walked up to the rose at the gate and placed another just like the first beside it.

"My brother…he was one of the students that went missing" she said while Naruto nodded as he understood her reason.

"I'm sorry to hear that Alexis…I'm sure he'll return safely" Naruto said before he noticed the time on his watch and frowned. "Look we should probably be getting back to our dorms, its late and we don't want to be caught" he said gently as Alexis turned towards him with a soft smile.

"You're right, I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe going back to your dorm" Alexis said with a smile as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, you too" he said, staying behind as she walked off into the forest before he looked back at the dorm with a frown once she was gone. 'Shame she showed up as I wanted to venture inside but I guess I'll have to try again later' he thought as he narrowed his eyes at the dorm while his hand glowed with the number 39 on the back of it.

"You sense it too Utopia? There is something in that dorm, something not right. The sooner we deal with it the better" he said to himself, the spirit of Utopia behind him nodding along before he decided to head back with Utopia by his side just in case anything unsavory followed.

As school ended the next day Naruto let out a sigh as he walked alongside Syrus and Serenity.

"Is something wrong Bro?" Syrus asked as Naruto shook his head with another sigh.

"No just trying to figure something out, nothing to worry about" he said with a smile before Junko and Momoe ran up to them, both of them looking a bit worried.

"Hey Naruto have you seen Alexis anywhere today?" Momoe asked as Naruto shook his head with a frown.

"No, why?" he asked as his answered only made the worried looks on their faces increase.

"Because we haven't seen her all day after she came back to the dorm late last night! We thought she just left for school before us but when we arrived at school and didn't see her at all today we started to worry! So please, if you have seen her please tell us!" Junko said as she grabbed his coat and somewhat shook him.

"I'm sorry I really haven't but we'll help you look for her" he said as he calmed Junko down and got her to let him go. "We'll find Alexis I promise okay?" he added, trying to reassure them both as the girls nodded.

"Good now we need to split up and go to places Alexis might be at. We all have each other's numbers so call if you find her" he said as Junko and Momoe went off towards the area around the dorms with Serenity and Syrus checking the school and him looking near the pier.

'I have a bad feeling of where she might be…and for once I hope I'm wrong' he thought as he made his way towards the Abandoned Dorms instead of the pier, unaware that Serenity had doubled back to help him out once Syrus told her to go once they ran into Hayato.

'Where is Naruto going? That isn't towards the pier' she thought, confused at where he was going before following him into the forest, only for something in the shadows to pull her off the path.

" _You will help ensure the Star child comes to us_ " a voice said before fading away.

As Naruto arrived at the Abandoned Dorms he clenched his fists as he saw Etoile Cyber on the ground in front of the front gate with various other cards almost leaving a trail into the dorm. 'Damn! I swear whatever has Alexis is going to pay!' he thought with a glare as he headed into the dorm, picking up the cards he saw as he entered the dorm.

Once inside he coughed a bit from the dust but he was immediately unnerved by the two stone tablets on the walls to his sides. 'The Millennium Items…the Rod, Necklace, Scale, Key, Ring, Eye, and Puzzle' he thought, having known the wielder of some of these items, mainly Yugi with the Puzzle and his father with the Eye.

'So the rumors of them researching Shadow Games here is true…definitely not good. I swear I will never understand people and their curiosity into dark and occult things like this' he thought as he looked around a bit more, looking for the path of cards and noticed a small picture of a man that had the autograph of 'Atticus Rhodes' in the corner.

'So this is Alexis' brother' he thought with a frown before he heard a scream only it wasn't from Alexis.

"Serenity!? Damn it! Did they get her too!?" he yelled as he ran deeper into the dorm to where he heard it coming from to come to a large room, quick to notice drag marks in the dust and another card on the ground.

'Cyber Blader…Alexis and possibly Serenity are definitely down this way' he thought with a frown before he followed the drag marks to find himself entering a cave that was attached to the dorm. Thankfully though there weren't multiple paths as he made his way deeper into the cave.

He frowned as he quickly looked around, as he found himself in a large room with strange designs carved into the ground. He though was somewhat relived as he saw Alexis and Serenity safe although laying in two large black coffins.

"Whoever did this come out right now! This isn't funny and depending on your answer I might not kick your ass!" he yelled, looking around before smoke started to gather in the center of the room before rising up into a pillar that quickly changed to a tall black cloaked figure with a large metal tube on its arm.

He couldn't make anything out about what was under the cloak but the eye on the hood and the smirk on the figure's face wasn't a good sign.

" _Star child, your power will do our cause wonders. Worry not, the souls of these two are not taken yet but they will be once you are devoured_ " the figure said as Naruto narrowed his eyes as the metal tube on its arm opened up to reveal a duel disk that resembled a fin or a wing with the spines jutting out of it. " _Duel for your and their safety! Let the Shadow Game commence!_ " it commanded as they were both surrounded in a dome of darkness.

"Guess you really don't waste any time getting down to business" he said as he turned on his duel disk. "But if I have to do this to save my friends then fine! I'll duel you!" he said with a frown, having no time to scroll through his list of decks given his opponent was already drawing their cards before he chose the last deck he had finished.

"This will do as every deck of mine is set up to work with any Numbers! Duel Field open!" he said as he gained the tint around his eyes and his card fields popped out. "Don't worry Alexis and Serenity, I swear I'm going to save you" he said as he looked over to them before he drew his five cards.

'Twin-Headed Behemoth, Graceful Charity, Golem Dragon, Mirror Force, and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. I can do something with this' he thought as he turned his attention to the figure and the shadow game he had got himself roped into.

" _I will draw_ " the figure said as it quickly drew a card. " _I will summon Infernalqueen Archfiend_ (4* 900/1500) _in attack mode_ " it added as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"An Archfiend deck, perfect to fit the mood but that archetype comes at a price of damage per each Standby phase to keep the monsters out" he said with a frown as the figure motioned its hand towards its monster.

" _When this card is on the field the attack of all Archfiend monsters gets raised by 1,000 points_ " it said, the Infernalqueen's points going up from 900 to 1,900 while moderately ignoring him before it took a card from its hand.

" _I then activate the field spell card Pandemonium,_ " it added as the area around them changed to a hellish altar of sorts " _this field spell allows me to negate the maintenance cost for all Archfiend monsters and allows for me to gain an Archfiend monster from my deck to my hand each time an Archfiend is destroyed other than battle_ " it explained as Naruto nodded, knowing of this archetype well enough.

" _With that I end my turn, you go Star child_ " it said as Naruto clenched his jaw.

"The name is Naruto and I draw!" he said as he looked at Monster Reborn, deciding to save it for later while he looked through his hand. "First I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth (3* 1500/1200) in defense mode! I then activate my Graceful Charity spell card which lets me draw three cards but then causes me to discard two" he said, discarding Background Dragon and Heliosphere Dragon to keep Exploder Dragon in his hand.

"I'll set down two face down cards and end my turn" Naruto said as while this dragon themed deck wouldn't be his first choice but given that he didn't have time to look through his other decks he knew he had to use it to win, which he knew he could if things went well.

" _My turn,_ " it said as it drew its card before summoning it " _and I summon Terrorking Archfiend_ (4* 2000/1500) _in attack mode which I am able to summon due to Infernalqueen being on the field. And now due to Infernalqueen's effect Terrorking gains 1,000 more points boosting his attack to 3,000_ " it said as Naruto frowned a bit at the strength on the cloaked figure's side of the field.

" _And now, Infernalqueen! Attack his Behemoth!_ " it declared as Naruto motioned to one of his trap cards.

"I activate my face down, the trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! I can activate this card when you declare an attack I then target the attacking monster and your attack is negated!" he said before six orbs appeared beside the figure.

" _I activate my Infernalqueen's effect. When it is targeted by the effect of a card of yours I then roll a die, which these orbs are to represent the sides as a roulette spinner, and if the result is a 2 or a 5 then the card is negated and destroyed_ " it said as the orbs caught fire before only one was lit with the fire jumping from one to another in order.

He continued to watch the flame before it slowed and landed on a 2, which didn't mean well for him.

" _It landed on a two so your Scrap Iron Scarecrow is negated and destroyed so my Infernalqueen's attack continues and destroys your Behemoth_ " it said as its monster shattered his, leaving his field wide open.

" _And now Terrorking, attack him directly!_ " it declared as Naruto held out his hand.

"I activate my Background Dragon's effect from the grave which activates if it is in the graveyard and I control no cards. Its effect allows me to special summon it to the field and also allow me to special summon one level 4 or lower dragon from my hand in defense as well! So come on out Golem Dragon!" he said as both Background Dragon (5* 1600/1800) and Golem Dragon (4* 200/2000) appeared on his field in defense mode.

"And with Golem Dragon on the field its effect makes it where you can only target it for attacks!" he said as he knew neither was strong enough to stand up to Terrorking but Golem was sturdier of the two.

" _Quite resourceful aren't you Star child? But it will not save you as my Terrorking is stronger than both of those now attack his Golem Dragon_ " it said as Terrorking's chest opened up and a swarm of locusts flew out before exploding against his Golem Dragon, crumbling it and sending it to the graveyard.

" _It is your turn now_ " it said as Naruto smirked as a portal appeared in front of him.

"With your turn ending my Twin-Headed Behemoth returns from the grave in defense position but its attack and defense are lowered down to 1,000 (3* 1000/1000)" he said as his dragon rose up from the portal. "I'll put it in defense mode and draw!" he added as he looked at Pot of Greed, deciding to save it until when he really needed it.

"I summon Exploder Dragon (3* 1000/0) in defense mode and end my turn for now" he said as at least with three monsters on the field and his face down card his life points would be safe for the most part.

" _My turn then,_ " it said as it drew and pointed towards its Terrorking " _Terrorking, attack his Background Dragon_ " it said as the beast charged towards his dragon with its sword.

"Since I can't target your monster in danger of the roulette I'll activate something that doesn't target but just works its effect! I activate Mirror Force!" he said as his trap card flipped up and Terrorking's sword clashed with it. "I can activate it once you attack and with it all your attack position monsters are destroyed!" he said before the trap activated, shattering both his Terrorking and Infernalqueen and sending them to the graveyard.

" _It is of no consequence as I activate my Desrook Archfiend's effect. When Terrorking Archfiend is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can sent it to the graveyard to special summon back my Terrorking Archfiend_ " he said as it discarded the Desrook and Terrorking returned to the field only now with 2,000 attack points due to Infernalqueen no longer being on the field.

" _And now Pandemonium's effect activates. When an Archfiend is destroyed other than in battle I can add one Archfiend lower than that card from my deck to my hand and I choose a three star Desrook Archfiend to add to my hand_ " it said basically saying it could revive Terrorking again if he destroyed it.

" _And since I'm still in the middle of my battle phase my Terrorking can attack and destroy your Background Dragon_ " it said as Terrorking once again charged his dragon only this time the attack connected.

"Sadly due to using my Background Dragon's effect he isn't sent to the graveyard but removed from play" he said as he still had his Behemoth and his Exploder dragon.

" _Then I set down two face down cards and with that I end my turn. Please do show me something interesting as defensive has no way to showcase your skills_ " it said as Naruto narrowed his eyes, knowing it was true as now with its Infernalqueen being gone he could fight back easier against it now.

"Then I draw and with two level 3 monsters on the field I can use them to build the overlay network!" he said as Exploder Dragon and Twin-Headed Behemoth turned into an orange and purple beam of light before colliding in the center of the room as the galaxy that signified the overlay network took shape.

"From the depths of the sea this dragon egg shall hatch and rise to the sky!" he said as a dark purple winged egg rose from the center. "Now take flight Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Rank 3 2000/0) in attack mode!" he yelled as the egg transformed into the long and thin dragon with its six wings out stretched while the number 17 appeared on the back of his hand and on his dragon's right horn.

" _The power that you birthed! It is splendorous and will be ours!_ " the cloak figure exclaimed as Naruto shook his head.

"No it won't as now by using one overlay unit I can activate my Leviathan Dragon's effect which boosts its attack by 500 points, making it 500 points stronger than your Terrorking!" he said as one of the two orbiting comets flew towards Leviathan Dragon before he devoured it and grew stronger. "Now Leviathan Dragon attack Terrorking Archfiend with Torrential Fire Stream!" he yelled as an indigo blast of fire shot from Leviathan Dragon's mouth, destroying it and dealing the cloaked figure 500 points of damage (Cloak:4000 – 3500).

"And now with that I end my turn" he said as the figure drew a card and turned one card to show its Desrook Archfiend.

" _I discard my Desrook Archfiend to return my Terrorking back to the field but not for long as I tribute it to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning (6* 2500/1200) in attack mode. But that isn't all as I activate my facedown card Archfiend's Roar_ " it said as the card flipped up.

" _With it by paying 500 life points (C:3500 – 3000) I target my Infernalqueen Archfiend (4* 900/1500) and can special summon it to the field. It cannot be tribute and has to be destroyed at the end of this turn but that is all I need it for_ " it said as it smirked from under its robe.

" _And now with Infernalqueen on my field all Archfiend gain 1,000 attack points again_ " it added as Skull Archfiend went up to 3,500 and Infernalqueen went up to 1,900.

" _Now Skull Archfiend attack Leviathan Dragon and destroy it!_ " it said as the Skull Archfiend blasted his Leviathan Dragon with lightning, dealing him 1,000 points of damage (Naruto:4000 – 3000). " _And Infernalqueen Archfiend attack him directly_ " the figure declared as he got dealt more damage (N:3000 – 1100)

Naruto grit his teeth as the damage shot into him and caused him to fall down to one knee as the pain was very real and even caused his vision to blur a bit from it all. 'D-Damn, Shadow Games don't hold anything back' he thought with a groan as he forced himself to stand up again.

" _I end my turn and now my Infernalqueen Archfiend returns to the graveyard but next turn I should be able to win_ " it said with a smirk as Skull Archfiend's attack returned to 2,500.

"We'll see as it's my turn and I draw!" he said as he smirked at what he could set up. "First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and I use it to destroy Pandemonium!" he said as the field around them turned back to normal.

"Next I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards" he said as he looked at the two cards and saw an opening. "Now I activate Monster Reborn from my hand to return the other card I discarded with Graceful Charity back at my first turn and summon Heliosphere Dragon (4* 0/1900) in defense mode but that's not all!" he said as he pulled one more card out of his hand.

"I normal summon my Mythic Tree Dragon (4* 100/1400) to the field in defense mode and activate the effect of a monster from my hand which allows me, if I control an earth monster, to special summon it to the field! Now come on out Mythic Water Dragon (8* 1000/2000) in defense mode" he said as the figure shook its head.

" _Defense will not win you the duel Star child and soon this power will be ours!_ " it said as Naruto smirked.

"I don't think so as I activate my Mythic Tree Dragon's effect where once per turn I can target one water dragon type, like my Mythic Water Dragon, and the level of this monster becomes the same as it! So my Mythic Tree dragon becomes 8 starts and I'm not done yet!" he said as he motioned towards his Heliosphere Dragon.

"Heliosphere Dragon also has an effect where once per turn, if I control a level 8 dragon I can make this a level 8 until the end of the turn! So by using my three level 8 monsters I can build the overlay network once again!" he yelled as Mythic Tree Dragon, Mythic Water Dragon, and Heliosphere Dragon become beams of green, blue and purple before entering the overlay network.

"Out of three will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might! Take flight, Number 60: Legendary Dragon of Starlight!" he yelled as a bright orb rose from the center it burst open and a silver dragon flew out (Rank 8 2800/2200) with the number appearing on the back of his hand and its left wing.

( **AN** : For all intents and purposes this is Stardust Dragon with appearance)

"Now Number 60! Attack his Skull Archfiend with Cosmic Stream!" Naruto yelled as his monster shot out a stream of light at the Archfiend, destroying it and dealing 300 points of damage (C:3000 – 2700).

"I then activate my Number 60's effect! By using one overlay unit I can revive one monster that has been banished but if it is summoned this way it cannot attack or change positions. I choose my Background Dragon (5* 1600/1800) so bring him back Number 60 with Star Implosion Portal!" he said as one overlay unit flew into its chest and it let out a roar that caused orb to form which grew large before imploding suddenly with his dragon falling down from where it use to be.

"I then set down one face down card and end my turn" he said as he ran out of cards in his hand before the figure frowned but drew a card.

" _I summon a Desrook Archfiend (3* 1100/1800) in defense mode and activate my Double Summon spell card from my hand, allowing me to summon my Vilepawn Archfiend (2* 1200/800) in defense mode. Then I activate my face down card Battle-Scarred. Now we both get dealt the damage that requires to keep my Archfiends around and with Vilepawn on my field you have to target it for an attack. Your turn_ " it said as Naruto smirked and drew his card.

"I activate my face down card, A Wing Beat of Giant Dragon. With it I can return one level 5 or higher dragon from my field to my hand and with it I can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field and right now I only see your Battle-Scarred" he said as Background Dragon disappeared and the trap card shattered.

"Now I summon my Vanguard of the Dragon (4* 1700/1300) in attack mode and activate its effect! By sending one dragon from my hand to the graveyard, such as my Background Dragon, I can increase its attack points by 300 so my dragon now has 2,000 attack points!" he said as the spear wielding dragon's weapon grew larger.

"Now I activate another effect of my Legendary Dragon of Starlight which makes it where if I use one overlay unit I can temporarily remove it from play until my next turn along with its overlay units and destroy as many monsters on your side of the field as there are on mine before the effect is activated! So with it my dragon disappears for one turn but your two monsters are destroyed!" he said as the cloak frowned and clenched its fists.

" _With that you activate both my Desrook and my Vilepawn's effects. If either of the roulette's land on 3 your monster is destroyed_ " it said as Naruto smirked and shrugged his shoulders before pointing to the roulettes.

"Spin the roulette! I trust my dragon and my luck, which when things come down to it, I'm told I have the luck of the devil" he said as he watched the two roulettes spin. His nerves immediately went away as the roulettes landed on 2 and 6.

"And with that, Legendary Dragon of Starlight! Destroy his monsters with Star Shower Passing!" he said as another overlay unit went into #60's chest and a majestic light burst from it, destroying the two Archfiends and leaving only Vanguard of the Dragon on his field.

"Now Vanguard of the Dragon attack directly!" he said as the dragon charged and slashed the figure for 2,000 points of damage (C:2700 – 700).

"Unless you have something up your sleeve it looks like you are finished next turn" Naruto said as the figure clenched its fists and started to tremble once it drew its card.

" _I…will not be denied! You will be devoured whether you win or lose!_ " it yelled as it tried to run at him only for the spirit of Utopia to appear and stab down its blade to stop the figure from advancing.

"No I will not be! Either make a move or end your turn" Naruto said as with Utopia's protection he didn't need to worry about it trying to get to him or the girls nearby.

It didn't answer but the sight of #60 returning was all he needed for an answer.

"I don't know where you came from," he said as he drew a card before his dragon roared with one remaining overlay unit orbiting it "but I'm erasing you so you will leave us alone! Number 60: Legendary Dragon of Starlight! Attack it directly with Starlight Jet Stream!" Naruto yelled as his dragon let out a mighty roar before it took a deep breath and let out a massive blast that left nothing behind as the life points dropped to zero.

" _You have not seen the last of the Shadows! We will return! Others will come! You will fall! And your power will be ours!_ " it yelled before #60's attack destroyed it and left nothing behind.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as the shadowy area around them faded before he looked to Utopia and Starlight. "Thanks everyone for helping me out again" Naruto said as both Utopia and Starlight nodded with the faint ghost of Leviathan doing the same before they all faded and he rushed over to Alexis and Serenity.

First thing he did was check their pulses to see if they were still breathing or alive and as he felt they were fine he let out another sigh of relief. 'Now….how to get you both out of here' he thought before he carefully picked them up, draping each over one of his shoulders before carefully holding onto their waists as he made his way out of the dorm.

'Boy am I thankful I'm strong enough to carry them out or things would have been tricky' he thought as he gently laid the two girls down on the grass outside the dorm before dialing Momoe.

"Momoe, tell Junko and the others I found Alexis, we are outside the Abandoned Dorm. Also find my sister, tell her it's an emergency and for her to come with a first aid kit, tell her not to let anyone know" he said before he hung up and sat against a nearby tree as he could see his vision becoming blurry from exhaustion.

'This really isn't good. That dorm is definitely the cause for the missing students but whatever they summoned had to be a lot stronger than what I fought. A part of me feels my presence here stirred up that small spirit…I just hope nothing else awakens or the 'others' it mentioned don't show up for a long while' he thought as he felt his eyes droop before he was jolted away as Mirajane and the others showed up.

"Naruto! Are you okay!? I heard it was an emergency!" Mirajane said as Naruto stopped her from hugging him.

"Not now, check on Alexis and Serenity, they were captured by a dark spirit that I just finished beating in a Shadow Game" he said as Mirajane's eyes widened at the mention of a Shadow Game as it was something they both knew was real, especially after their father had been possessed by the Millennium Eye in the past and had started Shadow Games of his own back on Duelist Kingdom.

"Right but then I am checking on you" she said before going over to the two girls as Junko and Momoe worried about Alexis and Serenity.

"What happened to them? Why aren't they waking up?" Momoe asked as Syrus helped Naruto stand up.

"They were captured by a dark spirit hiding out in the dorm that I had to duel in a Shadow Game. I won but they will take a bit to wake up. I suggest bringing them to the Slifer Red dorm, Ms. Hibiki will probably allow it and Mirajane can vouch to allow Alexis to be there if she needs to stay overnight" he said as Mirajane nodded.

"Hayato you take Serenity, I'll get Alexis. Everyone be careful and follow me" Mirajane said as she'd rather not endanger the students from being expelled as she and Naruto were allowed to be here but the others were not.

"Right, I'll be careful" Hayato said as he gently picked up Serenity before Mirajane picked up Alexis and Syrus helped Naruto be able to walk the way back to Slifer Red.

Once there thankfully Ms. Hibiki didn't ask any questions and allowed the others to use Serenity's room and a spare third floor room for the girls, she even helped tend to Serenity while Mirajane worked on Alexis. Naruto though was forced to wait for her outside as he sat against the wall in between the two rooms so he could be checked out after them.

"Good news," Mirajane said as she walked out of the room to his right "Alexis woke up for a bit. We were able to tell her a bit of what happened before she passed out" she said before Ms. Hibiki walked out as well.

"Same with Serenity, Syrus conveyed the message you told him to tell her and while I don't quite believe this Shadow Game story I can't question it…I will though keep quiet about the Abandoned Dorm" she said before Naruto smiled up at her.

"Thank you so much Ms. Hibiki, really means a lot" he said as the Slifer Red dorm head smiled back down at him.

"Anything for my students. Now I will be staying with Serenity through the night, Momoe and Junko are staying with Alexis so no need to worry any more so that means that now you can get looked over" she said before Mirajane gently helped him up to his feet.

"Fine, I can relax knowing they are okay at least" he said as Mirajane walked him down to his room before capturing him in a tight hug once the door was closed behind them.

"I am so glad you are okay…I don't know what Father or I would do if we lost you" she said as he could feel her crying into his shirt with her voice cracking slightly.

"I'm sorry but I had to" he said as he hugged her back. "The spirit….it called me 'Star child'…do you think it has something to do with my cards?" he asked as she gently pulled away with a frown.

"I…don't know as not much are known about them given that you…kind of created them" she said as she and only a very select few of others like their father, Yugi Muto, Kaiba, and the few who were there when Naruto ended up making them.

Naruto himself didn't remember much of when it happened but according to his dad when he arrived at the room where they kept the card blanks, which he was being brought to so his father could show him how duel monsters were made, something had happened to him. He had started to walk towards the center of the room and once he touched a large stack of cellophane wrapped blanks an energy pulse had burst out from him.

Cards had started to float all around him from various stacks, orbiting him as Pegasus recalled the blanks being transformed into the cards he knew and used now. He created an immense number of monsters, spells, and traps as well as the Xyz monsters.

Pegasus had also noted how a small number of cards had almost formed a dome around him before falling neatly all around him. Those cards would later be known as the Numbers which turned out to be very picky in terms of who they allowed to even hold them.

It took a while to figure out what the cards were or how they worked but once they did Kaiba helped them put them somewhere safe, somewhere no one would ever get their hands on them while setting up the pathway for him to teleport them into his duel disk.

"I know still little to nothing is known to how I made them…I just hoped something could maybe be made clearer with that" he said before Mirajane helped sit him down on the edge of his bed.

"I know, I'll tell Father about it tomorrow as he'll be worried as well. I'll ask if he remembers anything. For now I want you to rest, you're probably utterly exhausted from everything you went through" she said as she gently guided him over to his bed, where after a quick look over, let him lay down on and rest.

"I'll come by first thing in the morning and I'll call dad in a bit, you rest for now as its getting late" she said as Naruto could already feel himself drifting off the second he laid down on the bed and his head hit the pillow.

"Okay…night Mirajane" he said as she ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Night Naru" she said with a smile as she was glad that her brother was safe and healthy after the ordeal. She didn't know what trouble he might attract to him due to his Xyz monsters but she knew with them he hopefully could handle it.

 **-Next Morning-**

Naruto groaned in his sleep as he heard a pounding at his door and the loud stomps of feet throughout the dorm. "God dammit I swear I'm not in the mood for whatever this is about" he grumbled to himself as he walked over to the door to see a woman with short fluffy black hair in a green Duel Academy uniform with a beret and cap.

He also noticed men behind her in the same uniform with glasses on to make them look more intimidating.

"Who are you and why are you being so loud!" he groaned out as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the woman frowned at him.

"Are you Naruto Crawford? Son of Maximillion Pegasus and brother of Mirajane?" she asked, her tone stern as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, now why are you here?" he asked as two men came up to her.

"Alexis Rhodes and Serenity Wheeler have been acquired and ready for transport" one said as Naruto narrowed his eyes and stepped forward towards them.

"What did you do to them!? They are still weak and need to rest" he said as the woman didn't even bat an eye at him.

"Naruto Crawford you as well as the two others are being taken to the Inquiry Board for questioning and this isn't something you can say no to. You have five minutes to get dressed otherwise we are dragging out of here by force" she said before turning around and leaving two men behind, undoubtedly to make sure he didn't try and run.

'Great…what a wonderful way to wake up' he thought with a groan as he knew he could flash his PDA to excuse himself but that would leave Alexis and Serenity defenseless against the Inquiry Board.

It didn't take long for him to get dressed, grabbing his duel disk and PDA before he came out of his room and was escorted to the back of one of the three trucks. "Naruto! They got you too?" Serenity asked as he walked up to her and Alexis.

"Yeah an can't say I don't know why they grabbed us but right now I'm just glad to see you two awake and okay" he said with a smile as the two girls smiled across from him.

"Thank you for saving us…I still can't believe that all happened" Alexis said as she had been briefly conscious when the thing placed her into the coffin and she still had chills from feeling it grab her.

"Same here but I can't say it isn't the first time I've seen something like that but it was my first time dueling in one" he said as the girls understood what he meant but he didn't want to let the others around them know what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry I got pulled into it…I kind of followed you when you headed off and was confused of where you were headed but that led to me getting caught" Serenity said with a frown before he waved her off.

"It isn't your fault. I feel it would have tried to grab you regardless. I'm just glad you two are safe but don't worry, I'll get us out of this" he said as they nodded before they sat back and waited for them to arrive wherever they were heading towards.

Once the truck stopped they others inside the truck were quick to escort them to a large room with three massive monitors in front of them in a half circle.

Naruto stood between Alexis and Serenity as the screens turned on to show the faces of Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler, and the woman from before looking down on them.

"You three have been brought before the Inquiry Board to determine the implementation of your expulsion for breaking the rules of Duel Academy" she said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Really? What rule did we break exactly?" he asked as he crossed his arms with a frown.

"Last night Naruto Crawford was seen entering the special dorm and later seen exiting with Alexis Rhodes and Serenity Wheeler in tow. It is well known that it is forbidden to enter as the dorm was closed-off and made off-limits" she said as Naruto stepped forward.

"Oh I'm sorry my friends got kidnapped by a dark spirit to lure me into a Shadow Game!" Naruto yelled as Chancellor Sheppard widened his eyes.

"Wait, you were pulled into a Shadow Game?" Sheppard asked as Crowler scoffed.

"There are no such things as Shadow Games" Crowler said it a dismissive tone as Naruto glared at him.

"There is and I was in one. Plus if you pull up my file you will see I was given top access by Chancellor Sheppard to investigate the dorm with permission by Seto Kaiba and my father. While inside I found stone tablets along the walls detailing the Millennium Items and undoubtedly Shadow Game instructions. Plus there is a cave attached to the inside of the dorm that is the creepiest room I've ever seen that just screams 'ritual room'" he said as Crowler frowned but Sheppard nodded.

"Naruto was indeed asked to investigate as Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus both acclaimed he was best suited for it. If his words are true then I hereby drop all charges against them" the Chancellor said as the woman to his side nodded with a bit of a frown.

"Fine then I-No!" Crowler interrupted the woman with a glare.

"I refuse to believe such baseless lies and punishment of some kind must be done as while Naruto has permission the other two do not! I am willing to give Alexis a pass but the Slifer I cannot" Crowler said as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man and stomped his foot.

"What part of they were captured by a spirit against their will do you not understand!? The 'against their will' part or the 'captured by a spirit' part? You might not have dealt with Shadow Games before but they are true and I've seen them before" he said as he clenched his fist before glaring up at him.

"If you seriously want to punish them, or just Serenity as you have a bias against Slifers, then how about we make a deal. You make a challenge for me and if I lose you then punish me as well as whoever you are gunning at all but if I win I get to decide whether you are fired or not" he said as he was normally a calm guy but when someone clearly was gunning for others it wasn't something he could let happen.

"W-What! You dare!?" Crowler said, shocked that a mere student was talking to him like this.

"Crowler accepts" Sheppard said as Crowler looked over with wide eyes before coughing into his fist.

"F-Fine. It will be a punishment tag duel with you and Serenity Wheeler as partners. If you lose Serenity is expelled and you are forced into Obelisk with your duel disk confiscated to force you to duel with common cards all year" Crowler said as Naruto knew what he was doing, he was trying to rid any 'distractions' from around, getting him into Obelisk like he wanted, but also crippling him for the fired comment.

"Bring it, me and Serenity will defeat anyone you send our way" Naruto said with a glare as Crowler smirked.

"Your opponents will be made public by me at a later time so be ready" Crowler said before the screens turned off.

"Naruto! A-Are you sure you want to put yourself in this position? I mean I'll just drag you down" Serenity said as Naruto smiled at her.

"If its to save either one of you I'd do all I can to ensure you aren't kicked out for something you had no control of. I swear we'll win this and I'll give Crowler a piece of my mind" he said as Alexis nodded.

"Naruto wouldn't let you down just like how he fought to save us both despite being able to tell the green coats his approval beforehand. He could have escaped this ordeal but went with it for us. All you got to do is train together and I'm certain it'll be fine, I'll help as well since I owe you both that much" Alexis said with a smile as Naruto patted Serenity on the back.

"So don't worry, we'll get through this. I promise" he said as he felt he could work well with Serenity against whatever challengers Crowler was planning for. Last thing he wanted was for Serenity to get singled out by Crowler and that drive would ensure he wouldn't let them lose.

 **-Chapter End-**

Originally I was going to update Prince of the Grandline first but with Twitch running a Yugioh marathon I got an itch for this story and worked the chapter out. I will also be posting a new story soon to allow me to focus back on Prince of Grandline chapter 3.

This chapter was a bit tricky as I was trying to find a good Number to debut in this duel as the finisher and I felt #60 worked well given its abilities I created which I feel are pretty decent as it is all about bringing monsters back and destroying others at the price of being taken off the field for a turn.

Though no new archetype was shown I did show his skills with a singular monster type deck. Plus I'm contemplating original Number cards to replace the first 4 Numbers as the Numeron Gates aren't too interesting personally and they seem to be anime only type cards from everything I've looked up.

Titan wasn't a thing in this chapter but he will show up with the Shadow Riders as I felt him being one fit better than a sham that he was in the anime.

Also you got to see a bit about how the Xyz cards were made before the reason why he was able to make them being explained later.

I'm contemplating adding two other girls to the harem, one from Zexal and another from 5D's but unsure about it a bit so I'll be thinking that over.

And before suggestions are made I have an idea for Serenity's deck as well as what deck Naruto will use in the tag duel

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: Duelist of Numbers**

 **Chapter 5**

"So the rules of a tag duel are pretty simple" Naruto said as he, Serenity, Alexis, Syrus, and Hayato sat in his room. "Together we share a total of 8000 life points. We each have five monster zones as well as spell and trap card zones as well as our own field spell zone" he said as he had filled everyone in on the situation he and Serenity were roped into.

"Though we can use monsters on each other's field to tribute, ritual, or in my case Xyz summon. Plus our graveyards are separate but again we can use monsters in there with like Call of the Haunted or to summon stuff like Chaos Sorcerer" he continued as Serenity rose her hand which made him chuckle as he motioned for her to go ahead.

"What about spell and trap cards? Can we use each other's that are on the field?" she asked as Alexis shook her head to answer.

"Those are only in control of the one who set them down. Also means they can only attack with the monster they summoned and not on their partner's field" Alexis said as while she had never participated in a tag duel she had looked up the rules in the past to learn more about dueling in general.

"What about the turn order? How does that work?" Syrus asked as tag duels had interested him in the past but he never looked into the rules.

"So lets say I am 1A and Serenity is 2A and our opponents are 1B and 2B. The order would go 1A, 1B, 2A, 2B and then back to 1A. No one can attack until it is the second turn of the duelist who started the duel. Also in terms of direct attacks they can only be done if there are no monsters on your field so if Serenity has a monster but I don't they could then attack me directly but not her" he explained as this type of set up often was exploited but if both partners had a solid defense then things wouldn't be one sided. **(*1)**

"With tag duels your teammate's turn means just as much as yours. I've seen a few tag duels and everything of what I've seen shows that you need to protect your teammate as much as you do yourself" he said as he looked over to Serenity with a smile.

"So Serenity, how about a mock duel so I can get to know your deck and learn which deck of mine should be used against it? I'll use a different Onomatopoeia deck against you to get a feel for it" he said with a smile as Serenity nodded nervously a bit before Alexis patted her on the back.

"Don't worry Serenity, you have us to help you if you need it. Even if I'm not a part of the duel due to Crowler's bias against Slifers I won't just sit by and not help" Alexis said as Serenity grew visibly less nervous with a soft smile.

"So what do you say? Ready for a mock duel?" he asked as Serenity nodded and Hayato perked up.

"I think I know a good place for it to be where no one will both us" he said as Naruto stood up with a smile.

"Well? Lets go, I'm raring to get started" Naruto said with a chuckle as he grabbed his duel disk with Serenity running up to her room to grab hers before they were led down below the cliff that poked out behind their dorm.

The location was far below the cliff, on level with the ocean as waves crashed up a few yards away.

"I found the path here my first year to kind of get away from people. No one really notices as you have to look straight down to see it" Hayato said as Naruto activated the Duel Field and his duel disk before he summoned his deck.

"This place will work great Hayato, thanks" Naruto said with a smile as Hayato waved it off with an embarrassed smile before he looked over to Serenity who activated her duel disk.

"You ready?" Naruto asked before Serenity nodded. "Then duel!" he said before they both drew five cards.

"I-I'll go first?" she said unsure before Naruto nodded. "I draw" she said before she pulled out one card from her hand. "I start by summoning Aria the Melodious Diva (4* 1600/1200) in attack mode a-and I end my turn" Serenity said as Naruto smiled at her.

"No need to be so nervous Serenity, just duel normally as I need to learn more of your strategy and your deck. I do have to say the Melodious archetype suits you" he said with a chuckle as he drew his card, missing her slight blush.

"I'll start things off by special summoning my Dododo Buster (6* 1900/800) in attack mode. I can do so since you have a monster on your side of the field while I don't have any. Though if Dododo Buster is summoned this way he becomes a level four monster" he said as the spiked mace wielding warrior fell down from the sky with a strong thud as he landed in front of him.

"Then I summon my Dododo Witch (4* 1200/1600) in defense mode! And because she was summoned her effect activates, allowing me to special summon another Dododo monster from my hand in attack mode or face down defense mode" he added as a horned helmeted wearing girl appeared from thin air besides his buster, wielding a golden bird head topped staff.

"And I choose to special summon my Dododo Bot (4* 1800/1900) in attack mode" he said as the large sword and shield wielding monster crashed down in front of him similar to Dododo Buster.

"Wow! Three monsters in one turn. Is Naruto always this intense?" Hayato asked as Alexis nodded.

"He's not holding back, which is good as Serenity needs to get a feel for Naruto's summon heavy tactics as well as learning to build a defense. I would have been upset if he was seeming to take it easy on her" Alexis said as she crossed her arms while Serenity looked nervous.

"Now Dododo Buster attack her Aria the Melodious Diva!" he ordered as his mace wielding monster charged towards Serenity's and swung down its mace on her monster, destroying it (Serenity: 4000 – 3700) in a cloud of dust.

"Now Dododo Bot attack her directly" he ordered as his other monster swung down its massive sword at her (S: 3700 – 1900), sending her skidding back a bit and caused her to fall down on her butt.

"I set down one card face down and end my turn" he said as Serenity got back up. "Come on Serenity, don't hold back. I know you have skill and can work with your cards" he encouraged as Serenity nodded.

"O-Okay, I draw!" she said as she looked over her hand and, after seemingly taking a deep breath, narrowed her eyes a bit to show she was about to get serious. "First I special summon Solo the Melodious Songstress (4* 1600/1000) due to you having monsters on your field while I have none in attack mode" she said as the her monster arose on the field in a twirl with a smile.

"I activate Photon Lead. With it I can special summon one level four or lower light monster from my hand in attack mode and I choose Tamtam the Melodious Diva (4* 1000/2000)" she said as her gong wielding monster appeared, smiling as it banged on the gong to a beat.

"And because Tamtam was special summoned I can add one Polymerization from my deck or graveyard to my hand" she said as a card popped out of her deck and she added it to her hand.

"I-I'm not done though" she said, getting an encouraging nod from Naruto and Alexis as she swallowed her nerves. "I now special summon Canon the Melodious Diva (4* 1400/2000) in defense mode" she said as her blue haired golden mask wearing monster appeared alongside her other monsters.

"N-Now I activate Polymerization! I fuse together my Tamtam the Melodious Diva, Solo the Melodious Songstress, and my Mozarta the Melodious Maestra from my hand to fusion summon Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir (7* 1900/2000) in attack mode" she said as a yellow dressed girl spun up from the ground elegantly, flower petals scattering around as two flowers bloomed on her shoulders.

"Bloom Prima's effect activates and she gains 300 attack for each material used, boosting her to 2800 attack points" she said as he monster's dress grew more musical notes on it.

"Bloom Prima! Attack his Dododo Buster with One Part Harmony!" she said as her monster sand a note, the sound waves flying towards his monster and shattering it (Naruto: 4000 – 3100). "I'm not done though as Bloom Prima's ability allows her to attack twice per Battle Phase so Bloom Prima! Attack his Dododo Bot with Two Part Harmony" she said as her monster sang again, letting out another note that shattered his monster (N: 3100 – 2100).

"I activate my Guard Go trap card!" Naruto said as his face down flipped up. "When a Gagaga, Dododo, or Gogogo monster is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard I can target one of those monsters to special summon back to the field and summon up to two Gagaga, Dododo, and or Gogogo monsters from my hand in defense mode" he said as Dododo Bot (4* 1800/1900) rose back to the field.

"I then special summon my Dododo Driver (4* 1800/200) and my Dododo Warrior (6* 2300/900) to the field" he said as a cart pulling monster and an axe wielding monster appeared on his field.

"I-I end my turn now" she said, feeling a bit nervous before she heard cheering beside her.

"Woo! Go Serenity! That was amazing! You summoned just as many monsters as he did and brought down his life points!" Hayato cheered as she blushed while Naruto nodded.

"I have to agree Serenity as that really was intense. I'm getting a good feel for your deck but let's see how you deal with what I have in mind" he said as he drew his card, looking at the only card in his hand as Guard Go took the last two cards from his hand.

"I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards" he said as he took a sigh a relief as he felt he could work with this now.

"I sacrifice my Dododo Bot and Dododo Witch to summon one monster face down in defense mode" he said as one card appeared face down between Dododo Driver and Dododo Warrior. "I then change my Dododo Warrior to attack mode so he can destroy your Canon the Melodious Diva!" he said as his warrior swung his axe down on Canon, destroying it.

"With that I end my turn" he said as he wanted to make sure only her Bloom Prima was on the field.

"My turn then" Serenity said, feeling she could get close to beating him if she didn't let up on her attacks. "I draw and now Bloom Prima! Attack his Dododo Driver and his Dododo Warrior" she said as the first didn't deal him any damage due to being in defense mode but the second one made Naruto skid back a bit from the shockwave of his monster's destruction (N: 2100 -1600).

"I set one card face down and end my turn" she said as Naruto smiled and drew his card.

"I think I know a perfect archetype to use but honestly it isn't a common one I use so I'll have to tweak and tinker with it a bit" Naruto said as she nodded. "But first I'll end this" Naruto said as he motioned to his facedown monster.

"I flip summon my Dododo Swordsmen (8* 0/3000) to attack mode and activate his effect" he said as everyone looked at the odd hat wearing swordsmen who stood before them. "By flip summoning him like this his effect activates giving him 3500 attack points and allowing him to destroy up to two monsters" he said as Serenity widened her eyes as his swordsmen gained a glowing white aura before he drew his sword, destroying her Bloom Prima before she could even blink.

"Now Dododo Swordsmen attack her directly!" he ordered as his monster slashed through her, turning her life points down to zero. Serenity was a bit in shock as she felt she had been doing so well.

"Don't be too down Serenity, you really did great" he said as he crouched beside her and pulled out her face down card, seeing that it was United We Stand, a spell card that would have boosted her monster by 800 points for each monster on her side of the field.

"And you would have won if you used this first and attacked my face down with your second attack, using the first to deal more damage against my Dododo Warrior" he said as he smiled at her.

"You did great Serenity, your Melodious archetype is great at getting monsters on the field and if Bloom Prima was only one of your fusions then I feel we'll be more than fine in the tag duel" he added, making Serenity's frown lessen.

"You really mean I might have won?" she asked as he nodded.

"The thing with my Dododo deck is that it wastes away at my hand. Get rid of enough monsters and I'm left wide open. Yours is somewhat the same but your Bloom Prima is deadly due to being able to attack more than once and the power boost from multiple monsters used to make up for the lack of cards in your hand" he said as if she would have used her Canon in the fusion then Bloom Prima would have been even more dangerous.

"I don't know what else you have in here but I feel you have a lot more in there. So let's spend the next few days figuring out how to work with it and the deck I have planned" he said as Serenity nodded before he helped her up.

"That was seriously great you guys" Hayato said with a smile as they walked over.

"Yeah you both really pushed hard in that duel. If we can figure out some more combos for your deck then you will be set. I can help with that" Alexis said as Serenity smiled at her.

"You'd really help me out like that?" Serenity asked as Alexis nodded.

"Of course Serenity, we are friends and I want to get Crowler back for being so hypocritical. I am going to make sure you guys win and defeat whatever team he brings to be your opponent" Alexis said as she gave Serenity's shoulder a comforting squeeze that made her smile and nod, clenching her fists as she had a determined look on her face.

Naruto smiled as they headed back towards the dorm, Alexis deciding to spend the rest of the day with Alexis to help her out, something Serenity appreciated greatly. Though as they headed back Naruto frowned a bit, noticing the downcast look on Syrus' face.

He waited until the others were a bit ahead of them before Naruto put his hand on Syrus' shoulder. "Hey Sy, why the long face?" Naruto asked as Syrus jumped a bit at it and gained a nervous look on his face.

"W-What do you mean? I-I'm fine" Syrus tried to assure them as Naruto frowned and rose an eyebrow at him to show he wasn't buying it. "F-Fine!" Syrus said once it was clear it wouldn't work anymore.

"I just…wish there was a way I could help you all. I guess seeing you all dueling like that and everything made me realize that maybe I'm not suited for this and will only bring down you all and my brother. After all I can't even use Power Bond!" Syrus muttered, yelling the last part before running off leaving Naruto standing there with a frown.

'Great, this can't be good' Naruto thought as he headed back towards the dorm. He quickly found everyone having settled down in his room, Alexis and Serenity sitting at his desk with Serenity's deck laid out on it and Hayato standing beside them.

"Hey guys? Did Syrus head back to his room or something?" Naruto asked as Hayato frowned and shook his head.

"No, why?" he asked while Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry but I got to do something real quick. Hopefully I won't take too long. Feel free to use my room as you like" Naruto said as they nodded before he headed back out.

'No idea where Syrus ran off to…maybe I should try and talk with his brother' Naruto thought with a frown as he headed off towards Obelisk Blue's dorm. 'I guess being in his brother's shadow might made him unsure of himself. Can't say I blame him given I was the same about Mirajane an my dad in the past' he thought, unsure of how to help Syrus overcome this, hoping his brother might be able to help depending on how he was.

He felt a bit odd just walking up to Obelisk Blue dorm and the snide looks from other students of the dorm made him want to glare a bit but he had to keep cool. "Ah so you finally came to challenge me?" a familiar voice spoke out as Naruto turned to see Chazz smirking as he stood leaning back beside the front door.

"Nope" Naruto said with a smirk. "I came to talk to Zane Truesdale so if someone could politely ask him to come here that'd be appreciated" Naruto said as people started to murmur all around them before a few rushed inside.

"What business do you have with Kaiser?" Chazz asked while Naruto rose an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Something personal, nothing bad as I just want to talk privately" Naruto said as Chazz walked up to him, a smirk reappearing on his face.

"Well I'm sorry but if you want to talk to someone in Obelisk Blue you either have to be in our dorm or beat one of us so duel or get out" Chazz said with a glare, his face being inches away as he looked at him.

"Sorry Naruto, Kaiser isn't here. We'll let him know you are looking for him though if that's okay" one Obelisk student said as Naruto frowned but nodded.

"Thanks, I guess I'll just have to look around for him" Naruto said as Chazz scoffed as he started to walk away.

"Running away Crawford? Scared to face me?" Chazz asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm down to duel anytime but right now I'm busy with something more important so it's a raincheck" Naruto said as he walked off, wondering where Zane could be.

As he continued to walk around, looking for either Zane or Syrus, he saw his hand light up with 39 on the back of it. 'Trying to help me Utopia?' Naruto wondered as he moved his hand around, noticing it would dim or grow brighter depending on the direction. 'Okay then, lead the way' he thought as he followed Utopia's lead until he wound up on a path that lead down to the waters below the cliff near the pier similar to the path that the kind Hayato showed them earlier.

He was met with the sight of Syrus trying to board a makeshift raft, making Naruto sigh as he quickly leapt over a jagged rock, landing on the front of it as he startled Syrus to fall forward onto the raft.

"And where do you think you are going Syrus?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at him.

As Syrus tried to talk, stammering and stuttering, in his panic he seemingly pushed off, causing the raft to go off into the water a bit before it quickly broke apart.

He watched in confusion as Syrus flailed in the water despite it only being up to his own ankles. After watching for a few seconds he decided it was enough and grabbed Syrus by the back of his jacket and pulled him up out of the water.

"I've decided to leave! Not like anyone would notice and my brother might like that better. I'm not even able to help you out Bro!" Syrus said as Naruto sighed and pulled Syrus up off the ground.

"You don't need to do anything to help Syrus! You being beside us, cheering us on and being on our side is more than enough. Plus who cares about your brother! You are yourself so stop worrying about others opinions of you" Naruto said as Syrus frowned and looked down at the water.

"Are you really going to run away Syrus?" a new voice said as the both of them looked up to see an upper classman standing up near path that led to the pier.

The man had shaggy dark teal-ish blue hair while his Obelisk Blue coat was mainly white, showing he was a third year as besides the females their coats were the only ones like that.

"Are you Zane?" Naruto asked as the man did seem similar to Syrus in terms of hair different shades of teal colored hair and shagginess of hair before the man nodded.

"Yes, I figured our paths would cross sooner or later Naruto. I was impressed with your entrance duel" Zane said while Naruto smirked.

"Great then how about we duel" Naruto said, activating his duel disk and surprising Syrus beside him who looked at him as if he was insane.

"Bro! What are you doing?!" Syrus asked as Naruto held up a hand at him to stop him.

"Just watch the duel closely" Naruto said before looking back at Zane who looked down at him before nodding with a smirk.

"Fine, follow me" Zane said while Naruto nodded and motioned for Syrus to do the same as they followed Zane and found themselves on the pier. "No one really comes this way so this should be fine" he said as Naruto activated the Duel Field and loaded in a deck that might work given he's heard rumors of Zane having a Cyber deck.

"Then lets start! Duel!" Naruto said as he and Zane drew five cards. "I draw! And I'll start first and summon Photon Chargeman (4* 1000/1000) in attack mode" he said as an armored monster rose up from the ground. "Then I activate Photon Trade! By sending a Photon monster, like my Photon Lizard, from my hand to the graveyard I can then draw two cards" he said as his lizard disappeared and he drew his two cards.

"Next I activate Photon Chargeman's effect! Once per turn I can double his attack (1000 – 2000) until my next standby phase in exchange for it not being able to attack but with this being the first turn that's not much of a drawback" he said as Photon Chargeman's lights grew brighter.

"I then set down one card face down and end my turn" Naruto finished as Zane's face gained a serious yet calm look on his face.

"My turn, I draw" Zane said as he drew his card. "I summon my Cyber Dragon (5* 2100/1600) in attack mode. I can do so since you have a monster on your field while I have none" Zane explained as a sleek silver metallic serpent rose up from the ground.

"Then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown" Zane added as Naruto watched Lumenize get shattered. "Now Cyber Dragon attack his Photon Chargeman with Evolution Burst!" Zane ordered as his dragon screeched and let out a stream of fire from its mouth, shattering his Chargeman and dealing damage (Naruto: 4000 – 3900).

"Next, from my hand, I activate the spell card Different Dimension Capsule. It allows me to choose a card from my deck and place it inside the capsule and, on my second turn after its activation, this card will be added to my hand" Zane explained as Naruto watched him search his deck and then put one in the out of play slot.

"I end my turn" Zane said as Syrus worried on the sidelines, having a strong feeling he knew which card that was.

"My turn, I draw!" Naruto said as he looked at his cards. "First I summon Photon Delta Wing (4* 1800/900) in attack mode" he said as his spaceship looking monster appeared above him. "Next I activate the spell card Desperate Maneuver! By paying 800 life points (N: 3900 – 3100) I can half the original attack of one of your monsters!" he said as Cyber Dragon's attack went down from 2100 to 1050.

"Now Photon Delta Wing attack his Cyber Dragon with Photon Target Fire!" Naruto yelled as the plane flew towards Zane's Cyber Dragon, firing at it and exploding it (Zane: 4000 – 3250) before pulling up to loop back to his side of the field.

"I then set down one card face down and end my turn" Naruto said as Zane still didn't seem to be phased by the duel.

"I draw! And once again I summon a Cyber Dragon (5* 2100/1600) to the field and follow up by activating Monster Reborn to revive my fallen Cyber Dragon!" Zane said as two Cyber Dragons quickly appeared on the field beside one another.

"Then I activate Polymerization to fuse them together to form Cyber Twin Dragon! (8* 2800/2100)" he said as a twin headed dragon that was much larger than a singular Cyber Dragon burst out from behind him.

"Going pretty all out now aren't we" Naruto said as an attack of 2800 wasn't anything to scoff at.

"That's not all, Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice per turn" Zane said as he held his hand out in front of him. "Now Cyber Twin Dragon! Attack his Photon Delta Wing with Evolution Twin Burst!" Zane yelled as the monster started to charge up its attack and let out two beams of energy.

"I activate my face down card Photon Escape! If a Photon monster of mine was targeted for an attack I can banish the target and end the battle phase!" Naruto said as a beam of light shot down from above, enveloping his Photon Delta Wing and causing it to fade away with the beam stopping the attack from continuing.

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Zane said while he couldn't help but smirk a bit before he motioned for Naruto to go, a smirk that didn't go unnoticed.

"My turn! I draw" Naruto said as he looked over the now three cards that made up his hand. "I start things off by activating Card of Adversity, if I control no monsters while you control a special summoned monster I can draw two cards" Naruto said as he smirked as he got the card he needed.

"I special summon my Photon Thrasher (4* 2100/0) to the field due to the fact that I control no monsters and you do" Naruto said as his glowing massive sword wielding monster crashed down beside him.

"And that isn't all! I summon my Photon Pirate to the field! (3* 1000/1000)" he said as another glowing monster, this one wielding a saber, crashed down on his other side.

"I activate my Photon Pirate's effect! By banishing my Photon Chargeman from the graveyard my Photon Pirate gains 1000 attack (1000 – 2000) until the end of the turn" Naruto said as his Pirate started to glow brighter.

"Next I can special summon this card by sacrificing two monsters with 2000 or more attack" Naruto said as a massive red 'X' that had a blue jewel in the center of it appeared in front of him. "Darkness within the shining galaxy become the light of hope and live as my partner!" Naruto started to say as Zane watched him grab the 'X' and throw it into the air before it stopped in place and continued to spin faster and faster with the gem starting to glow and balls of light started to rapidly fly towards it.

"The embodiment of Light will now descend! Appear before us! Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! (8* 3000/2500)" Naruto yelled as the light exploded and a massive glowing dragon that truly had eyes that seemed like galaxy crashed down beside him and let out a loud roar while its wings spread and started to shine brightly.

Syrus was in awe at the massive dragon that stood behind Naruto, it giving him the same intense feeling he remembered from the first time he saw Seto Kaiba summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon when he and his brothers got tickets to a pro-league duel when they were kids.

"Watch closely Syrus as this dragon will be my ticket to winning" Naruto said as he patted his dragon's leg with a smile.

"Now Galaxy Eyes! Attack his Cyber Twin Dragon!" Naruto yelled as his dragon started to glow brighter, the orbs along its neck glowing as it charged its attack.

"I activate De-Fusion! Allowing my Twin Cyber Dragon to divide into two Cyber Dragons from my graveyard!" Zane said reacting quickly as Naruto's dragon only started to glow brighter and brighter.

"Fine then destroy a Cyber Dragon with Photon Stream of Destruction!" Naruto yelled as his dragon roared and let out a massive blast of blue light that destroyed his monster dealing him 900 points of damage (Z: 3250 – 2350).

"With that I end my turn" Naruto said as his dragon dimmed down but still stood strong beside him.

"My turn, I draw!" Zane said before the Different Dimension Capsule from earlier in the duel rose up from the ground. "Since this is the second turn since it's activation I get the card I set aside" he said as the capsule was destroyed and he added the card to his hand.

"As impressive as that dragon is, this is the end" Zane said as his face down rose up. "I activate Call of the Haunted to revive the Cyber Dragon (5* 2100/1600) that you just destroyed to the field in attack mode" Zane said as it burst back up from the ground.

"You are an impressive duelist and have shown me the utmost of your capabilities with this deck so let me show you mine as well. I have to give your dueling the respect it deserves" Zane said while Naruto smirked a bit as he felt Zane was saying that mainly directed at Syrus as he could see Syrus' surprised look from the corner of his eyes.

"Here I go Naruto! I activate the spell card Power Bond!" Zane said as Naruto immediately recognized it as not only the card Zane had added to his hand from the capsule but also the card Syrus mentioned before.

"This card can fusion summon a machine type monster! I fuse together my two Cyber Dragons on the field and the one in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon (10* 4000/2800) in attack mode!" Zane yelled as the three headed winged dragon flew up from behind Zane. "And due to Power Bond's effect its attack is doubled (4000 – 8000)" he added as Naruto was impressed.

"Not only that but when this monster attacks a monster in defense mode and its attack is higher than the defense you would be dealt piercing damage so not even defense mode would have saved you here" Zane pointed out as Naruto couldn't help but let out a whistle.

"But if I remember correctly Power bond has a second effect, one that deals you damage equal to the original attack of the monster you summoned with it" Naruto said as Zane nodded.

"But with no face downs on the field that is not a problem as this will end things! Cyber End Dragon! Attack with Eternal Evolution Burst!" Zane yelled as the three heads shot their blasts towards his dragon.

"Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon's effect activates!" Naruto said, surprising Zane and Syrus as Naruto's dragon started to glow again. "Its effect activates whenever it is attacked or does the attacking and it banished both monsters involved in the battle until the end of the Battle Phase" Naruto said as his dragon flashed brightly and both the dragons disappeared only to reappear once the battle phase was over.

"And now that I survived the battle unless you have a second De-Fusion you are in store for a lot of damage" Naruto said as Zane stared in shock before a smile appeared on his face and he nodded.

"Then, I guess I end my turn" Zane said as his dragon started to glow and spark before an explosion rang out, dealing Zane 4000 points of damage (Z: 2350 – 0) with his dragon still beside him before the duel field dropped with Galaxy Eyes letting out one last roar before disappearing.

Naruto smiled as he walked over to Zane, holding out his hand towards the man. "I have to say if I was using any other deck or there was any other monster on my field then I for certain would have lost" Naruto said while Zane nodded.

"But you used this deck and I have to say…I'm glad you used this deck" Zane said as they shook hands with an in shock Syrus standing nearby. "It reminded me of the thrill of dueling and the feeling of defeat. Standing at the top of school never has been fulfilling and at least with you around my last year here will be interesting and I have a rival to try and rise myself up to defeat before I leave" Zane said before he started to walk off, undoubtedly back towards the dorm.

"Big Bro!" Syrus yelled out towards Zane, causing him to pause and look back at him with a smile. No words were exchanged but as Syrus nodded so did Zane before he continued walking off.

"I hoped that helped you Syrus" Naruto said as Syrus walked forward and nodded.

"It did, it really did but I am sorry" Syrus said as he bowed to him a bit. "Serenity was with me before she got caught so I feel the tag duel is my fault as well" Syrus said before Naruto set him down and whacked him on the head.

"Don't blame yourself for a dark spirit capturing her as it would have targeted her whether or not she was with others" Naruto said as Syrus rubbed his head and nodded. "Now let's get back, the others are probably worrying where we are" Naruto added while Syrus nodded and walked by his side back to the dorm.

As they came back to his room he smiled as Serenity seemed really enthralled with her deck and his that were laid out in two rows. "So, how has it been going for you all?" Naruto asked as they all looked up from the decks.

"Naruto! Syrus! You're back" Serenity said with a smile. "Where have you two been?" she asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Had a little heart to heart. So tell me what you have gotten planned out as I'm sure you figured out some nice combos" Naruto said with a smile as he and Syrus joined them, ready for the tag duel as the duel with Zane really pumped him up.

By the time night rolled around Alexis decided to stay over in one of the spare rooms with Mirajane and Ms. Hibiki's permission. Partially to keep helping Serenity and another part due to her not wanting to walk back as it grew darker due to the dorm incident. Syrus and Hayato had also headed off to their rooms as he looked through his cards a few more times.

He doubted Crowler would leave them waiting too long before the duel was planned to go down so he had to be prepared. After what seemed like the 20th time of checking over his deck and tweaking the recipe he felt it was good to go. 'Well Crowler, let's see who you got in store for us' he thought with a smirk as he saved the recipe and sent his deck away.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **(*1) =** I'm using a mix of actual Tag duel rules and a mix of the rules from the GX anime as I'm trying to balance things out

The duel with Serenity was supposed to be short and to help show her she needs to take action and not hold off on certain things. Alexis will help her make more combos as well as defense in terms of face downs.

I wanted to still fit in the Zane duel so that's why I made Syrus act a bit down at the end as with Alexis being there and whatnot he feels kind of left out in terms of feeling like he wouldn't be much help in supporting them. Also as you noticed this isn't the English Dub 'higher than thou' Zane but the level headed down to earth English Sub Zane who is a good older brother and a better person. Honestly the Dub made Zane act like he thought he was royalty and he acted a douche at times

The duel with Zane ended the way it did because Galaxy Eyes was unknown to Zane, to him he took the risk that its ability wouldn't be able to fully stop it and lost the gamble as sometimes that's how it goes. Also given back in the day Zane had Atticus and Yusuke to be his rivals and be on par with him but when they went missing Zane was the only one left with no one to challenge him.

It got lonely so I figured having Naruto be able to defeat him in a friendly duel would help spark something in him and help him evolve and become even stronger before his graduation duel (making him even stronger when he faces Aster so the whole emo dark Zane very well might not happen).

I hope the duels were realistic and nice as they were fun to write. And before people claim Serenity put up more of a fight it was more cause Naruto was using only normal Dododo cards, no Xyz, and not going all out and only enough to push her to get serious more and pump her up for the tag duel.

I have the archetype deck Naruto is going to use all planned so no suggestions

Also I'm unsure if the Hayato vs Dad episode will still happen as if anything I'll mention it and have it happen off screen meaning next chapter is the start of the tag duel and whatnot

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: Duelist of Numbers**

 **Chapter 6**

Walking into the arena, the day of their tag duel finally arriving, Naruto walked beside Serenity and was proud to see she wasn't as nervous as she was previously in the week. As they made their way onto the duel field Serenity kept her head up high, not even getting nervous when she noticed all the camera crews.

He was glad they weren't coming up to bother them though he figured they had been given orders by his father and Kaiba to not to bother them. They were probably told to just focus on recording and airing the duel on Kaiba's dueling network that he used to air duel tournaments and past duels.

"Keep up that confidence Serenity, we can do this. I'll be right beside you and all our friends are in the crowd cheering us on" Naruto told her with a smile, motioning with his head to where Mirajane, Ms. Hibiki, Alexis, Bastion, Syrus, and Hayato were all sitting and cheering despite the duel not even having started yet.

"With all the practice you did with me we have to win so I'm ready. I remember everything we went over and I will trust my instincts" Serenity said with a smile, getting Naruto to smile back and pat her on the back before Crowler walked onto the stage, a microphone in hand as he smirked at the two in a way it was clear that he was up to something.

"Without further ado! We shall now begin the tag duel!" Crowler declared before motioning towards the other entrance into the arena. "Their opponents are two legendary duelists!" he announced before two blurs, one orange and one green, flying over them.

Naruto watched as the blurs were actually men, back flipping across the duel field before leaping back their way, landing behind them and standing up and instantly he knew who they were.

The two men were identical in terms of appearance other than their outfit, one being an orange Chinese outfit with the kanji 'Mei' on his forehead and the other wearing a green version of the same outfit with the kanji 'Kyu' on his forehead, making 'Meikyuu' which meant Labyrinth on their bald foreheads.

"We are the Roaming Guards!" the one dressed in orange started off as the two men stood back to back looking at them.

"The Paradox Brothers!" the one dressed in green added before they stopped, widening their eyes in surprise as they landed on him. ***(1** )

"Young Master Pegasus? Is that you?" the orange one asked as Naruto smiled and walked towards them.

"Its nice to see you guys again Para," he said, turning towards the orange dressed one "and you as well Dox" he added, turning towards the green dressed one. "How have you guys been? I heard you guys won the tag duel championships last year. Congrats" Naruto said with a smile as they bowed to him with a smile.

"W-Wait, what? You know them?" Crowler asked in shock as Naruto looked at him with a flat look.

"They were Eliminators in Duelist Kingdom under employment of my father. When Duelist Kingdom was going on I wandered around and found them before Yugi did. I watched their duels for a while as I really liked how utterly in sync they were. It'll be interesting to see how they duel with the better rules" Naruto said as he walked back over to Serenity.

"You are Serenity Wheeler right? Sister of Joey Wheeler?" Dox asked as Serenity was brought out of her mix of shock and surprise at their opponents.

"Y-Yes! My brother told me about you guys so I was a bit surprised" she said as they nodded with smiles.

"We hold no grudges but Mr. Pegasus and Seto Kaiba both alerted us and told us we cannot go easy on either of you so, duel seriously or you will lose" they said, going back in forth between speaking as Naruto and Serenity nodded.

"I'd be pissed if you went easy on us so bring it on! Duel Field Activate!" Naruto said, turning his duel disk on as the field appeared around them, Para gaining an orange tint while Dox gained a green tint around their left eyes.

"N-Now both sides get into position!" Crowler declared, somewhat beating himself over how he didn't consider that before he cleared his throat and got ready to tell the rules.

"Now remember each tag team will share 8000 life points, you cannot give advice to your tag partner, also you can treat your partner's field as your own, and same goes for graveyards but not spells or traps that are set down, understood?" he asked, making sure they understood the rules before the duel could commence.

"Then without further ado! Duel!" Crowler declared before he hurried off the field and they drew their hands.

"My turn, I draw!" Serenity said as she drew her first card, her having won the draw before they were let in to decide the turn format.

She looked at her hands, noticing Fortissimo, Opera the Melodious Dive, Canon the Melodious Diva, 1st Movement Solo, and Melodious Illusion with the card she drew being Aria the Melodious Diva.

"I'll start things off by summoning Canon the Melodious Dive (4* 1400/2000) in defense mode!" she said as blue haired, light blue skinned woman with a golden domino mask over her eyes appeared in front of her, on one knee. "I'll also set down one face down card and end my turn" she added as she looked to Naruto who nodded with a smile.

"Then it is my turn" Para said, drawing his first card. "I summon Jirai Gumo (4* 2200/100) in attack mode" he said, a massive orange spider appearing in front of him "and end my turn" he finished as he motioned for Naruto to go.

"I draw!" Naruto said looking at his cards as he started forming a plan in his head.

'Until Noble Arms are Needed Once Again, Noble Arms – Caliburn, Noble Knight Borz, Noble Knights of the Round Table field spell, and Gwenhwyfar Queen of Noble Arms with Merlin being the drawn card. This is actually a pretty good start' he thought with a smile as he easily knew how to start this.

"I summon Noble Knight Borz (4* 1700/900) in attack mode!" he said, watching as a man with brown hair in blue and silver suit of armor, a red cape and a floating chalice appeared in front of him. "And I immediately equip him with Noble Arms – Caliburn equip spell!" he added as a golden handled silver blade rose up from the ground in front of Borz, the knight grabbing it and drawing it from the ground.

"Now that Caliburn has a knight to wield it, its effect activates, boosting Borz's attack by 500 points to 2200 and giving us a 500 point boost to our life points (N&S: 8000-8500). Also now that Borz has a Noble Arms spell he is treated as an effect monster as well as a dark element level 5 monster. I activate his new effect, which lets me reveal three Noble Arms cards from my deck with you randomly picking one for me to add to my hand, the other two being sent to the graveyard" he said as he looked through his deck, choosing the three as he held them in his hand and three massive cards, which all had their backs facing Para and Dox, appeared behind him.

"We choose the middle" the brothers said in unison as Naruto nodded, discarding Noble Arms – Excaliburn and Noble Arms – Gallatin to his graveyard while adding Noble Arms of Destiny to his hand.

"I'll use the card you picked right away, equipping Borz with Noble Arms of Destiny!" Naruto said as Borz gained a silver shield and pure silver, slightly damaged, sword on his hip.

"And with that I end my turn" Naruto said, the two swords his knight had being more than enough to keep him safe for now.

"Noble Knights? Are they based around the Knights of the Round Table back in England?" Bastion asked, noticing the similarities in the knight's name and the sword Caliburn.

"Yes, they are based around those people throughout history. They rely heavily on the Noble Arms to raise their levels and give them their abilities" Mirajane explained as she knew all of Naruto's archetypes. "The swords also have a good skill of where if the knight they are equipped to is destroyed they can move over to another knight" she added as told them more about this newly debuted archetype.

"I still can't believe Crowler would do something like this, target Serenity just because she is a Slifer Red student" Midori said, crossing her arms with a frown as she was beyond upset when she heard how he only was going after Serenity and had been blatantly obvious about it by suggesting Alexis be forgiven while refusing to do the same to Serenity.

"Don't worry, they will win and Naruto will punish Crowler…he promised me he would" Alexis said, rubbing her arms as they were crossed as she had been struggling as the day to the duel got closer as she felt to blame. She had been the first to be captured by whatever spirit was involved at the Abandoned Dorm and because of that both Serenity and Naruto were in this situation.

"Hey, stop blaming yourself Alexis" Mirajane said, patting and rubbing Alexis on the back as she could see it in the girl's eyes. "Naruto's told you to stop as well, hasn't he?" she asked before Alexis nodded, a frown still slightly on her face. "And if he promised you then he'll do it. Naruto is someone who never breaks a promise so have faith as my brother" she said, trying to get Alexis to stop worrying and trust her brother.

"I draw!" Dox said, drawing his card before he started with his turn right away. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (4* 1700/1650) in attack mode and activate my spell card, Tribute Doll!" he added as the card appeared in front of him.

"This card lets me tribute one monster on my side of the field to special summon one level seven monster from my hand but it being unable to attack, although that is of little consequence on my first turn. The monster I sacrifice is Jirai Gumo" he said as black tendrils of hair appeared out of the card, Para nodding as the hairs wrapped around Jirai Gumo and destroyed it. "I now summon Kazejin (7* 2400/2200) in attack mode!" he declared, a powerful gust of wind blowing at them before a massive green orb with two large clawed arms golden lines and the kanji for wind on the front of it, appeared in front of Dox.

"Thank you elder brother" Dox said as Para smiled and shook his head.

"Do not mention it, I would make any sacrifice for you" Para said before this time Dox was the one who shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't give you something in return so I activate the spell card Dark Designator!" he said as the card appeared on the field. "Dark Designator allows me to declare a card and if it is my opponent's deck this card can add it to their hand. I choose my brother Para and Sanga!" Dox declared, pointing to his brother as he smiled and nodded.

"I thank you brother as naturally I have Sanga in my deck" Para said, drawing the card from his deck as Naruto knew what was starting to get set up.

"Allow us to give you a lesson in the true essence of tag dueling! To be in perfect sync is what will allow us to always have the upper hand!" they said in unison as Serenity frowned, looking over to Naruto as Naruto merely smiled back to her, giving her an encouraging nod before Dox cleared his throat.

"I set down one card face down and with nothing else to do I end my turn" Dox said, motioning to Serenity who nodded and steeled her nerves.

"Then I draw!" she yelled, seeing she had drawn Polymerization, and knew which monster to summon. "I activate Polymerization to fuse together my Canon the Melodious Diva on my field with my Aria the Melodious Diva in my hand to fusion summon a Melodious Maestra!" Serenity said as the two monsters were mixed together in a portal above her. "I summon Schuberta the Melodious Maestra (6* 2400/2000) in attack mode!" she said, watching as a woman with long orange hair, wearing a black, orange, red, and gold colored dress appeared in front of her with a conductor's wand in hand.

"And I start by using her effect which allows me to banish up to three cards in any of our graveyards and for each card my Maestra will gain 200 attack points! I choose Jirai Gumo, Dark Designator, and Tribute Doll!" she said, her Maestra waving her wand, a string of music came out of it, going into Para and Dox's graveyards, retrieving the cards only for them to become music notes on her long see through white scarf.

"With this new power boost Schuberta will put it to use immediately by attacking Para directly due to Jirai Gumo's sacrifice leaving him wide open! Now Schuberta, attack him with Musical Melody Barrage!" Serenity said, Schuberta waving her conductor's wand with numerous musical notes appearing around her before they flew and crashed into Para and made a small song from it. (P&D: 8000 – 5000) ***(2** )

"That is of no worry as our next turn will be when this duel begins!" Para said as Serenity frowned a bit.

"I end my turn" she said, not being able to do anything else.

"Then I draw!" Para said, drawing his card. "I start by using my own copy of Tribute Doll on Kaiser Sea Horse to special summon Suijin (7* 2500/2400) in attack mode!" he declared as a pair of blue legs with the kanji for Water on the front of it.

"But that is far from all as I use Monster Reborn to bring back Kaiser Sea Horse to the field but not for long as I sacrifice it to summon Sanga the Thunder (7* 2600/2200) to the field!" he added before a massive red and brown upper body with the kanji of Lightning on its face.

"Now with all three pieces we will bring forth our ultimate monster! When Sanga, Suijin, and Kazejin are all on the field, by tributing them we can summon the Gate Guardian! (11* 3750/3400)" both Para and Dox said in unison as the three monsters mixed together, resulting in a massive beast that was a visible combination of all three once Para summoned him on the field.

"Go, Gate Guardian! Attack Noble Knight Borz with Wicked Lord Shockwave!" Para declared, pointing towards Naruto as water, lightning, and wind combined into a massive blast that fired off and into Borz.

Naruto, grit his teeth as the blast continued on through Borz and into him (N&S: 8500 – 6950). Though as the blast died down Para and Dox were confused to see Borz still standing.

"Borz will take more than that to destroy as due to Noble Arms of Destiny, once per turn, Borz can survive destruction. You all should have questioned why I didn't declare it's effect right away when I activated it" Naruto said, smirking a bit as he had thought ahead, knowing that Gate Guardian was a thing for Para and Dox.

"I did not expect anything else from you so I'll set one card face down and end my turn" Para said with a smirk of his own as he was left with one card in his hand after that intense combo to draw out the Gate Guardian.

"If you know what to expect then get ready for what I have! I draw!" he said, smiling as he got a perfect combo set up. "And I'll immediately use it and activate the spell card Heritage of the Chalice! This spell card allows me to search my deck or graveyard for one Noble Knight and one Noble Arms card to add to my hand" he added, choosing Noble Knight Custennin and Noble Arms – Clarent to add to his hand.

"I then summon Merlin (3* 1400/500) to the field," he told them as a mage in long purple robes and a long white beard appeared in front of him "but not for long as I activate his effect which, by tributing him, I can special summon another Noble Knight from my deck and I choose Noble Knight Eachtar (5* 1600/2000) to bring forth!" he declared as a magic circle appeared below Merlin and a burst of light enveloped him where when it died down a knight with brown hair swept back in silver armor with gold designs, a green cape and a torch in hand appeared where he used to be.

"Now with two level five monsters on the field I can build the overlay network!" Naruto yelled, Eachtar turning to a purple light while Borz turned to a golden light before flying into the galaxy in the center of the field. "With these two knights they will call forth the darkest knight of the Round! Come forth, Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn! (Rank 5 2100/900)" he yelled as the galaxy in the center exploded and shadows leaked out. ***(3)**

The figure that arose, with two overlay units orbiting him, was quite intimidating with a long black hair and glowing red eyes. His armor was pitch black and glowing red as he wielded two swords in hand, one was gold, red, and black, with the other was a pure glowing red.

"And High Laundsallyn's effect immediately activates where, upon summoning, he allows me to immediately equip him with a Noble Arms and I choose Noble Arms – Gallatin" Naruto said as the glowing red sword of Laundsallyn turned blue.

"Gallatin has an interesting effect, giving Laundsallyn a 1,000 point attack boost but, for every standby phase, it will lose 200 points. But for now a boost from 2100 to 3100 is enough" he told them, watching as Laundsallyn's aura grew a bit stronger.

"3,100 is not enough to strike down out Gate Guardian though" Dox said as Naruto shook his head.

"Not 3,100 but 3,600 as the swords that were equipped to Borz do not get destroyed, instead they can be shifted over to Laundsallyn" Naruto said, watching as Laundsallyn held out his glowing blue sword while the other two swords went into it as if they were being swallowed.

"And I'll immediately activate Caliburn's effect, boosting our life points again by 500 (N&S: 6950 – 7450) again" he said, glad it could help recover them a bit like this.

"But if you think I'm done yet then you have another thing coming as I summoned High Laundsallyn to take down your Guardian and by activating its effect with the use of an overlay unit it gains an extra 100 attack points for every Noble Arms spell card on my field and in my graveyard until my next turn and right now I count two in my graveyard and three on the field" Naruto said, watching as one overlay unit flew into Laundsallyn's gold, red, and black sword before it grew an aura around it and Laundsallyn's attack went up from an already high 3,600 to a higher 4,100.

"Now Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn attack Gate Guardian with Dark Twin Decapitation!" Naruto yelled as Laundsallyn disappeared in a burst of speed before appearing above and behind the Gate Guardian, his swords drawn back before slashing with both, lobbing off the Gate Guardian's head with two blades of red energy and causing the monster to explode and dealing them 350 points of damage (P&D: 5000 – 4650).

"Laundsallyn has an added ability where when he successfully destroys a monster in battle I can add a Noble Knight or Noble Arms card from my deck to my hand" he said as his monster appeared back in front of him and a card popped out from the middle of his deck, allowing him to add it to his hand. "I'll set down one card face down and with that I end my turn" he finished as with an Xyz monster on his field and having set down 'Until Noble Arms are Needed Once Again' he felt a good bit better.

"Wait, why didn't Naruto attack Dox since he had no monsters on the field?" Syrus asked, a bit confused as they could have dealt a lot more damage that way.

"Sometimes taking down a strong monster is the better choice as a monster like Gate Guardian could easily make it difficult for both of them to get and keep monsters on the field" Bastion said as a monster like Gate Guardian with 3750 attack points was something he'd want to get off the field.

"Plus while Naruto was able to get a monster strong enough to defeat or defend against it Serenity would have troubles with it the next turn since her monster is weaker than it" Midori said, seeing that Naruto was also looking after his teammate first and foremost.

"I draw and activate my drawn card Pot of Greed immediately, letting me draw two cards. I'll start off by summoning Defense Wall (4* 0/2100) in defense mode" Dox started off, a massive wall appearing beside him as it crossed its arms.

"Next I activate the spell card Dark Element which I can only activate if Gate Guardia is in the graveyard and by paying half my life points (P&D: 4650 – 2325) to summon Dark Guardian from my deck to the field! So come forth Dark Guardian! (12* 3800/3800)" Dox said as darkness pooled behind them and a massive monster with the upper body of a human, wearing dark armor with a shield claw of sorts in one hand and a massive axe in the other and lower body that reminded him of a spider with metal legs rose up.

"I then activate my continuous trap Life Absorbing Machine which lets me, during my standby phase, gain life points equal to half of the total life points I paid during my last turn meaning I will regain 1,163 of the 2,325 points I sacrificed" he explained, making it clear he wasn't just throwing away their life points.

"And without further ado! Dark Guardian, attack Schuberta the Melodious Maestra with Dark Shockwave!" Dox yelled, his massive monster swinging its axe to create a massive blade of orange energy crash into and destroy Schuberta, dealing 800 points of damage (N&S: 7450 – 6650) to them.

"Survive as long as you can as Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed in battle!" Dox said, mainly looking towards Naruto with the last part given he was the only one with a monster strong enough to do so. "With that I end my turn" he finished with a smile as Serenity frowned a bit as she looked up at Dark Guardian.

"Don't let it get to you Serenity, you can do this. I know you can" he said, trying to support and encourage her, smiling as she seemed to take a deep breath and nod.

"You're right, I can do this. I draw!" she yelled, drawing her card and looking through her hand. "I start by activating Graceful Charity, it lets me draw three cards while making me discard two cards from my hand after" she said, looking over the cards, seeing Shopina, Tamtam, and Sonata with only Shopina being worth keeping while discarding the two others.

"Next I activate 1st Movement Solo from my hand which, if I have no monsters on the field, allows me to special summon one Melodious monster from my hand or deck and I choose to special summon Serenade the Melodious Diva (4* 400/1900) in defense mode" she said as a light purple skinned woman with one sole purple wing rose up from the ground, her pink hair flowing down to her shoulders as her yellow dress puffed around her.

"And because Serenade was special summoned I can make two normal summons this turn! I start off first by summoning Opera the Melodious Diva (4* 2300/1000) in attack mode" she started off, a small blue dress pinked haired girl popped up with a smile. "After that I sacrifice Serenade, counting her as two tributes due to her being used for a fairy monster, and summon Shopina the Melodious Maestra (7* 2300/1700) to the field!" she continued, Serenade disappearing to summon a larger woman with teal hair and a large purple dress and a line of floating and glowing piano keys in front of her.

"But I'm not done as Shopina allows me, once per turn, to target and add a light fairy type monster from my graveyard to my hand. I know who I'm choosing and with her ability, since I control a Melodious monster I can special summon her so come on out Sonata the Melodious Diva (3* 1200/1000) in defense mode" she said as a yellow skinned, green haired woman with a blue and green wing rose up in front of her, kneeling down as her long blue dress settled around her.

"Sonata also has a useful ability where, if she was special summoned makes all fairy type monsters I control gain 500 attack and defense points" she said, watching as all her other monsters gained a blue aura and Shopina's attack went from 2300 to 2800, Opera's attack from 2300 to 2800, and Sonata's defense from 1000 to 1500.

"Now Shopina attack Para directly with Masterful Musical Scale!" Serenity yelled, holding out her hand as Shopina started playing on her piano, multiple musical notes appearing around her before bursting off towards Para.

"Not so fast! I activate Draining Shield! This trap card not only negates the attack but also turns what damage I would have gotten from your attack instead into life points!" Para said, watching as the musical notes collided with the energy barrier around him before they turned to sparkles and restored their life points by 2,800 (P&D: 2325 – 5125).

"Don't worry about it Serenity, you did great. You got a ton on monsters on the field and I know you can set something up" Naruto told her as she nodded and stopped her disappointment of her failed attack.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn" she finished, her hand now empty but with everything she had set up now she felt she would be fine.

"My turn," Para said, smiling as he drew his card "and I too activate Pot of Greed, drawing an additional two cards. I start off by summoning Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (4* 800/2200) in defense mode. I set one card face down and end my turn" he finished, leaving everything up to his brother for now.

"My turn then, I draw!" Naruto said, noticing he had drawn Morgan, the Enchantress of Avalon which he knew would potentially be able to protect them easily enough. "Due to my standby phase passing my Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn loses 200 attack points as well as the 500 point boost from his effect so he's back down to 3400. I will though use Caliburn's effect again to gain 500 life points first" he said as Laundsallyn's sword started to glow again (N&S: 6650 – 7150).

"Since your Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle I'll have to settle on something else, and for that, I'll need another monster" Naruto said with a smile as the galaxy that went with an Xyz summon appeared in the middle of the field again.

"W-What? But you only have one monster on the field?" Para said in confusion before they saw a red and blue sword rise from the middle of it.

"I only need one due to the effect of Noble Arms – Excaliburn as if it is in the graveyard I can banish it and use an already present Xyz monster and use it along with the overlay units attached to it to Xyz summon another Noble Knight monster as long as it has a different name" he explained as Excaliburn made his Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn turn to a beam of dark purple light while its overlay unit turned into a yellow beam of light, the two beams mixing around Excaliburn before they flew into the overlay network.

"From the Overlay Network the leader of the Noble Knights will rise once more! I Xyz summon Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus (Rank 5 2200/2200) to the field to banish the darkness!" Naruto yelled as a massive pillar of golden light burst from the overlay network.

This knight, unlike Laundsallyn, was dressed in white and silver armor with a red cloak fluttering behind him, his red hair short as he wielded two swords, one pure silver while the other red and blue, in his hand with two overlay units circling around him.

"And, like before, the Noble Arms that were attached to Laundsallyn are now equipped to Artorigus!" Naruto said as Destiny, Caliburn, and Gallatin flew into Artorigus' red and blue sword, boosting his attack from 2,200 to 3,700.

"Next I equip Artorigus with Noble Arms – Clarent" he said as yet another sword flew into the red and blue sword "which allows me, after paying 500 life points to attack you directly!" Naruto said, wincing a bit (N&S: 7150 – 6650) before Artorigus' swords gained a silver glow to them.

"Now Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus! Attack Dox directly with Sacred Slash of Avalon!" Naruto yelled as Artorigus drew back his swords before running towards Dark Guardian and leaping over him before swinging his swords, creating a cross shaped blades of white energy that flew towards Dox.

"Not quite so as I activate Nutrient Z!" Para said, quickly flipping up his face down card. "If we were to take 2000 or more points of damage this lets us gain 4000 before the damage!" he said quickly boosting their life points by 4000 (P&D: 5125 – 9125) before the cross blasted into Dox, dealing them 3700 points of damage (P&D: 9125 – 5425).

"You will have to do better than that Young Pegasus, your monster is no stronger than your last" Dox said as Naruto smiled as Artorigus held his red and blue sword with both hands, his silver one stabbed into the ground beside him as the sword in his hands started to glow.

"Who said I had shown you what my monster could do?" Naruto asked as an overlay unit flew into the sword in Artorigus' hands. "By using one overlay unit Artorigus can now destroy one monster on the field and I target your Dark Guardian!" he said, smiling as he saw them both suddenly widen their eyes.

"Now Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus, destroy Dark Guardian with Excaliburn Banishment!" Naruto ordered before Artorigus stabbed his sword into the ground and a crack in the ground started to move towards Dark Guardian before a pillar of blue and red light burst from under it, growing in strength before Dark Guardian was destroyed by the intensity.

"Thanks to that I can activate my quick play spell card, Divine Element – Light from Dark Summoning!" Para announced as he set the card on the field. "This spell cannot be negated and allows me to summon our final Guardian, a card we got from your father, from any deck to any field that has had either Guardian on it by banishing our Gate Guardian and Dark Guardian from our graveyards! So come forth, Divine Guardian! (12* 4250/4000)" Para announced as Naruto and Serenity watched as three orbs, one red, blue, and green formed behind the brothers.

They watched as the red grew a bit wider, resembling a chest more before the green orb attached to its right side and the blue to its right and something that reminded him of Raijin's drums appeared attached to it from behind. The chest suddenly grew to from a lower body and a set of legs before arms, with massive bracers appeared next and a head was last to form. ***(4)**

The beast was massive as it floated between the brothers and with an attack like 4,250 its size was definitely not for show.

"Divine Element – Light from Dark Summoning allows me to choose whose field it goes to, as long as one of the two Guardians used to summon it were on their field so I choose to give my brother Dox the Divine Guardian" Para said, smiling to his brother who bowed to him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you brother, I am honored" Dox said as Para waved him off with a smile.

"You are lucky your battle phase ended as Divine Guardian, along with being unable to be destroyed by battle or effect, it makes it where you must attack it with all your monsters" Para told them, motioning for them to continue as Naruto frowned.

"I end my turn" Naruto said as he really couldn't do anything else.

"Then it is my turn!" Dox said, drawing his card but not even looking at it as he just added it to his hand. "And due to Life Absorbing Machine we regain 1,163 life points" he started off as the trap card glowed and rejuvenated them a bit (P&D: 5425 – 6588)

"I'll start by activating Divine Guardian's effect, by removing from play either one light, wind, or water monster it will allow him to use each ability! I shall start with wind! By banishing Kazejin I can destroy all spell and trap cards on one of your sides of the field!" Dox said as the middle hole in each arm's braced started to glow green.

"Divine Guardian, clear young Wheeler's field with Wind of the Gods!" Dox yelled before Naruto quickly discarded a card.

"I activate Morgan, the Enchantress of Avalon's effect! By sending this card from the graveyard from my hand while I control a Noble Knight that is equipped with a Noble Arms I can negate the activation of a card or effect with one Noble Arms being the only cost and I choose Noble Arms – Clarent!" Naruto quickly said, wanting to protect her cards as Morgan appeared in front of Serenity, holding up her staff to block the wind and protect her.

"So be it, then I shall activate the effect of water! I banish Suijin and use its effect to make you discard your entire hand to the graveyard!" Dox said, pointing to Naruto as the hole closest to the monster's hand start to glow blue.

"Wash away all he has with Tsunami of the Gods!" Dox yelled, a massive wave of water appearing in front of it before it drove and crashed into Naruto, washing away his hand as he stood back up, glad the sense of being wet wasn't actually real.

"And with the final effect I banish Sanga to allow Divine Guardian to deal piercing damage for the rest of the turn! Now attack young Wheeler's Sonata the Melodious Diva with Thunder of the Gods!" Dox said, the last hole now glowing red as the Divine Guardian clapped its hands together before the drums behind it started to conduct electricity and a massive bolt of lightning firing from it and into Sonata before crashing into Serenity.

Serenity tried to shield herself as Sonata was destroyed, moving the attack and defense of her monsters back down by 500 before the piercing damage hit her and dealt them 2750 points of damage (N&S: 6650 – 3900).

"With that I end my turn" Dox said, smiling as Serenity fell to her knees, nervously looking up to the monster across from her and was instantly worried they might not be enough to defeat it.

"Don't let it get to you Serenity! I know you can do this! Get back up and show everyone that you are a strong duelist!" Naruto yelled to her, snapping her out of her stupor as she looked to him.

Serenity was a bit shocked and happy that Naruto had such faith in her, feeling her cheeks heat up before she nodded. 'He's right, I can do this!' Serenity thought in her head as she stood back up, taking a deep breath before she nodded and drew her card.

"I draw and activate my facedown card Fortissimo but not for long as I immediately send it to the graveyard to allow me to fusion summon a Melodious monster using the monsters I control. I fuse together Shopina the Melodious Maestra and Opera the Melodious Diva to fusion summon Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir (6* 1000/2000) in attack mode!" she said, watching as her two monsters merge together before a massive pink flower bud that rested on a golden half sphere floated down in front of her.

She watched as the flower bloomed, revealing a small girl with very light purple hair and pure teal eyes that wore a very light blue, almost white, dress with a floating pink scarf around her,

"I then activate Pianissimo, which by targeting one monster I control it makes their original attack 100 and unable to be destroyed by battle. Though that last effect was already my Bloom Diva's effect from the start" Serenity said with a smile as Dox looked at her confused.

"You remember you must attack my Divine Guardian right? Weakening your monster will only make the damage dealt to you even higher!" Dox said, clearly confused as Serenity shook her head.

"Bloom Diva has a powerful ability to where I take no damage from attacks involving her and if she battles a special summoned monster you instead take damage equal to the difference between the original attack points of our two monsters. Now normally it would also destroy your monster but actually, it's good that it can't be destroyed" she told them as she motioned to her other face down card she has had on the field from her first turn.

"I now activate my face down card Melodious Illusion! By targeting one Melodious monster on my field it is now immune to spell and trap cards and gains the added effect of being able to attack twice!" she said, making Para and Dox grow pale as Serenity took that as the drive to push forward.

"Bloom Diva, attack Divine Gate Guardian with Reflection Melody!" she yelled as Divine Gate Guardian attacked her as she sang at it, only for its fist to collide with a barrier and her soundwave to turn a vibrant pink and crash into it, dealing 4,150 points of damage to them (P&D: 6588 – 2438).

"Now Bloom Diva, attack again and finish this and attack Divine Gate Guardian again! Reflection Melody!" she yelled, her monster singing again with Divine Gate Guardian attacking it again only for it to rebound back at them again, taking off the last bit of their life points (P&D: 2488 – 0).

As the duel ended the crowd was silent before it erupted in an utterly deafening cheer.

"Serenity! You were great!" Naruto said, picking her up in a hug as he spun her around, her blushing before she hugged him back and started to laugh, overjoyed from the fact they had actually won.

"You guys were amazing! I-I can't even describe how awesome that was!" Syrus cheered as he and the others joined them on the stage.

"Yeah, you guys really did great. I'm so glad you weren't expelled because of me" Alexis said, smiling before Serenity went over to hug her, dragging Naruto along to do the same, causing both Alexis and Naruto to blush a bit as the excited Serenity happily hugged her friends.

"Naru!" the voice of his sister broke through the crowd as he could hear her getting closer before all three of them were wrapped up in a big hug by Mirajane, their heads against her chest as she hugged all three of them tight.

"My students are quite amazing, aren't they? But hey, you make the bed and so you must lie in it, right Professor Crowler?" Midori asked, smiling as she watched from the side of the field, looking down at Crowler as he sat shivering nervously on the ground seemingly afraid of the coming results.

"Young Pegasus and Young Wheeler that was truly an amazing duel. We expected nothing else from you both, even with the card your father made for us" Para said as Naruto chuckled as Mirajane let the three of them go.

"I figured my dad would do something like that from the start and I feel Kaiba is also to blame. All in all it was a real intense and great duel, thanks for it" Naruto said with a smile as he and Serenity shook their hands before a clearing of a throat interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but I believe we have business to discuss" Chancellor Sheppard said with a soft smile as Naruto nodded.

"We'll wait for you at Slifer's dorms for your celebration of winning. Hurry there once you all are done okay?" Ms. Hibiki said, smiling softly at them as she pulled a nervous looking Crowler onto the stage before he nodded, giving one last smile to Serenity before he followed the Chancellor to his office with Crowler following a bit further behind them before entering the office as well.

"So, I believe the deal you had agreed to was if they won Naruto here got to choose whether you continue working here or not. Right?" Chancellor asked as he sat down behind his desk, looking from Naruto to Crowler before Crowler nervously nodded.

"And I have thought it over intently of what my choice would be when we win" Naruto said taking a deep breath before he turned to Crowler. "I've noticed a few things that really want to make me choose to fire you, mainly your blatant bias towards Slifer Reds from trying to get Syrus in trouble to this recent event with Serenity" Naruto said, his sister having told him all about how Crowler was behind the fake love letter that nearly got Syrus in a lot of trouble.

"And for that I have decided to follow through with it…" he said, trailing off as Crowler seemingly crumbled to the ground. "But! I don't want to be too mean" he said, getting Crowler to look up so quickly that he swore it would have given him whiplash.

"I know you are a skilled duelist and knowledgeable so I talked to my father about you and he offered you a job" Naruto added, reaching into his jacket and pulling out an envelope. "Everything about the job is in here, a charter helicopter will arrive tomorrow to take you should you choose to accept the job but given you don't have a job anymore I feel you'll take the offer" Naruto said, smiling a bit as Crowler seemed to have tears of joy, a massive smile on his face as he read through everything.

"You aren't a bad person, I just think you aren't the best with kids" he added with a chuckle as Chancellor Sheppard smiled at them.

As Naruto headed back towards Slifer Dorm he was glad how everything went down, having been able to save Serenity and get Crowler into a job he was even better suited for with the man seemingly not made an enemy in the end.

He could only smile as he waved to the others who were waiting for him outside the dorm. With Crowler, a pseudo-enemy, gone he could only imagine that things would go smoother from here on out.

At least, he hoped so.

 **-Elsewhere-**

"Oh Naruto~! You are so amazing~! I knew you could do it!" a girl squealed out and cheered as she bounced in glee at the tag duel that was being aired on the dueling network. "Oh I wish I could be there for you!" she yelled in frustration, bashing her pillow against her bed that she was sitting on with a pout on her face.

She froze though as she saw Naruto hugging his tag partner, making her dig her fingers into her pillow. "Not my man!" she yelled, throwing her pillow at her TV before stomping out of her room.

"Daddy! I'm enrolling in Duel Academy right away!" she yelled, determined to protect her man from any woman who dare try and steal him away from her.

- **Chapter End-**

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Alexis, Serenity, and four girls that are 'To Be Announced' (That number might grow to five though as I contemplate something)

* * *

 ***1 =** First off these are not the English dub rhyming versions of them as that version is annoying and very very hard to write. I can do rhyming or raps so do not expect them in my stories lol

 ***2 =** Kazejin didn't activate it's effect due to it not being the one attacked. Kazejin can only activate its effect if it is attacked. When it stopped Steam Gyroid's attack in the anime I was confused, initially chalking it up to 'anime effect' but I looked up it's anime effect and even that states 'Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation' and mentions nothing about blocking attacks or anything like that – hence why I left it out

 ***3 =** Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn is one of those times where I turn a synchro monster into an Xyz monster. I draft up abilities for these monsters, using their Synchro abilities as a reference to a degree

 ***4** = For the appearance of it google Divine Gate Guardian, its made by an artist on deviant art named AlanMac95. My version has less attack and very very different abilities as well as it being a Light element Warrior type monster and not a Divine element Divine-Beast type monster.

* * *

Now onto the actual story notes!

I am so happy to have this chapter done with as HOLY CRAP are tag duels about 20 different kinds of headaches to write and plan out

I used the anime as the base for things while adding changes here and there like some protection traps here and there as the anime duel was still really bad. Jaden and Syrus could have directly attacked one of the brother's about four times throughout the duel and chose not to plus Jaden could have used Spark Blaster to change Defense Wall to attack mode, getting some more damage dealt to Para and Dox

Also yes, Crowler is fired as personally he really, really, isn't a character I like all too much. I feel Mirajane would lead Obelisk dorm a whole lot better. Though, given I didn't want to really 'bash' or be too mean to him or give Naruto someone who is out to get him (like Kaiba has twenty of on a good day) I decided to have Naruto set up a job for him in Industrial Illusions as Pegasus did offer the same to

Though, all in all, I feel I handled the duel really well, using the Noble Knights in a cool way – and not in a super easy, could have won the whole duel by himself, way. Plus Serenity's turns were also really done with her fusions, especially Bloom Diva at the end

Safe to say though, I am going to try and avoid tag duels for a good while now as I don't want to really ever do them again lol

The girl at the end of the chapter isn't some crazy stalker, she does know Naruto and is a childhood friend of his and will be introduced in around three chapters

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**(** Before we start know that I'm skipping some episodes either due to their unimportance like the dueling monkey and whatnot or because they can be mentioned as having happened off screen like the Bastion vs Chazz – as it happens the same just with Bastion being offered the Dorm Upgrade due to his good grades and still winning and Chazz still running off **)**

 **Naruto: Duelist of Numbers**

 **Chapter 7**

Seeing a crowd outside the card shop wasn't that odd a sight but, given it wasn't the day new card packs came in, it made him a bit confused as he walked there with Serenity. "What's all this about?" he asked, noticing Bastion was near the outside of the crowd.

As he looked over the crowd he noticed a kid with spiked up reddish brown hair in a Ra Yellow jacket dueling against Syrus.

Syrus seemed to have Jetroid on the field while the other guy had two face down cards on the field.

"His name is Dimitri, a Ra Yellow student dueling Syrus for the last ticket to see the deck of the King of Games" Bastion explained, pointing up to the posters all over the walls of the card shop.

"Wait Yugi's deck is really here?" Serenity asked, curious as she had seen his deck in action during her brief moments of being along for Battle City when she was younger.

"Well minus the God Cards but yeah they are dueling for the last ticket" Bastion explained before looking over at them. "By the way, do you two have your tickets?" he asked as Naruto nodded, reaching in his jacket to hold out two tickets.

"My father made sure to send them to me, one for me and one for Serenity since we did so good at our tag duel" Naruto said, smiling at Serenity as he patted her on the back, making her blush as she took the ticket with a happy smile.

"Thanks Naruto" she said, happy she got to enjoy this school event before they turned their attention back to the duel.

"I activate the spell card Heavy Storm, which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field which activates the effects of my Statue of the Wicked cards upon destruction!" Dimitri explained, summoning two Wicked Tokens to the field. "I then tribute them to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" he continued as Naruto watched as a very familiar monster showed up on the field.

"Huh, didn't know there was another Ancient Gear user in this school" Naruto said a bit surprised as Bastion nodded.

"That is because there isn't. Dimitri is someone who copies other decks and uses them. He gets really into it, even acting like those he copies" Bastion said, making Naruto frown a bit as he had no problem with things like that it did seem quite odd in a sense.

"Now Ancient Gear Golem, finish this duel with Ultimate Pound!" Dimitri declared, making Naruto see a bit of Crowler in him, as Syrus smiled a bit.

"I use Jetroid's effect, which allows me to activate Magical Cylinder, reflecting the damage back at you!" Syrus revealed as Ancient Gear Golem's fist made out of air went through one cylinder and out the other, directly into Dimitri **(*1)** and dropping his life points down to zero.

"Yeah I did it!" Syrus cheered as Naruto weaved his way through the crowd.

"Great job there Syrus" Naruto said, smiling as he ruffled the smaller boy's hair, making him chuckle before he seemed to remembered something.

"That's Bro! Oh yeah, one second!" Syrus said, quickly running over to grab the ticket from Tomoe. "I'll be taking that! No hard feelings right?" Syrus asked, smiling over to Dimitri before he ran back over to Naruto.

"I can't wait to see Yugi's deck with you Bro! I got to make sure my camera has film!" Syrus told him before quickly running through the crowd, leaving them behind.

"Well I'm glad to see him excited" Naruto said with a chuckle before the crowd started to disperse.

"What's with that Dimitri guy? He's a Ra Yellow but he lost so easily!" one student said, not even trying to hide it as they crowd grew thinner.

"It's because naturally, all his battles are complete garbage! He'll be demoted for sure since all he can do is copy others!" another student said as Naruto turned to glare at them, which seemed to get the crowd to disperse quicker.

"Don't mind them. Come on, we're all unlucky at times" Bastion said, smiling as he went over to offer him a hand to help him up only for Dimitri to slap his hand away.

"Shut it! What could someone like you understand when you're practically in Obelisk Blue with your defeat of Chazz Manjome only a few days ago!" Dimitri yelled, referencing the recent 'Dorm Upgrade' duel Bastion did with Chazz.

Though even when Bastion won against Chazz he stayed in Ra Yellow until he felt he was at that level, at least not until Bastion dueled against his Xyz monsters.

Dimitri, visibly upset, stood up on his own and ran away from them.

As Naruto watched he frowned, feeling bad for the guy as he understood his frustration as while he had all his cards he use to not be able to use them. Back then he always felt a bit odd when dueling and his dad had told him he just hadn't found where he stood.

'He just really needs to find himself rather than try and copy others' he thought with a bit of a sigh.

"Naru~!" a familiar voice sung out before he felt someone collide with him, his sister's arms wrapping around him as she rested her head on top of his. "I've been looking for you mister!" she said, a pout visible in her tone.

"What's up Mirajane?" he asked, unfazed as his sister literally did this kind of stuff to him all the time growing up.

"Ever since Crowler leaving I've become the basic dorm leader of Obelisk and with that comes so much more work! But! Also some cool benefits, such as I can invite you and some friends of yours like you two and Alexis and Syrus," she said, noticing they weren't here "to see Yugi's deck before everyone else.

"Really? That is so cool, thank you Mirajane!" Serenity said with stars in her eyes with a smile as Mirajane smiled and moved over to hug her, nuzzling her face against the top of Serenity's head.

"You are quite welcome. Now I can't let you touch it but you can watch it as it is loaded into the pages that are set up to let people automatically turn them like at museums" she explained as they nodded, understanding the restrictions.

"I'll tell Alexis, you tell Syrus. Okay?" Mirajane asked as Naruto nodded. "Good, I'll message you when it's ready for you all to come over and you can tell the others. Until then, au revoir~" Mirajane said, giving him one last hug before she left them.

"Well, I guess we have something to do tonight" Naruto said with a smile as the others nodded. "I'll let you know when we are heading over so be ready I guess" he told Bastion with a chuckle before the bell signaling the start of the next class was soon.

"Yeah I'll see you guys then" Bastion said before they all hurried off to class, all of them excited for the special event.

 **-Later that Night-**

By the time night had rolled around Naruto, along with Serenity and Syrus, headed towards the academy. As they smiled as they saw Bastion waiting for them, Alexis having messaged them that she was going to wait inside alongside Mirajane given his sister was her dorm leader.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting it took Syrus a while to find his camera" Naruto told Bastion with a chuckle. "Though thankfully my sister told us we didn't have to really rush" he added as Bastion waved it off.

"It's fine, I just got here myself. Shall we head inside?" Bastion asked before they heard a throat clear behind them, making them freeze as they turned around to see Ms. Hibiki behind them, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"I was wondering where you all were going when I heard you all sneaking out" she said, looking them over as Naruto stood up and cleared his throat.

"Wait Ms. Hibiki we were invited by my sister so it isn't like we were sneaking in" he told her, a bit nervous as the look she gave him as she walked towards him reminded him of someone he knew back at home.

He continued to worry as she stopped in front of him before her look turned to a smile. "I know, I was invited by your sister as well. I was just messing with you" she said, nearly making him fall to the floor as she patted his shoulder.

"Ms. Hibiki! That's mean! We were really scared" Serenity said with a pout as Ms. Hibiki chuckled with a nod.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist myself" she laughed a bit, showing off a somewhat prankster side of her that made Naruto like being a Slifer Red even more given his own prankster nature. "Come on, best not to keep Mirajane waiting" she added, motioning for them to follow as she walked ahead of them.

"Your Dorm Leader is quite different from mine I have to say" Bastion dryly said, a bit caught off guard by it.

"Yeah but she's nice and its refreshing I think" Naruto commented with a shrug of his shoulders before he started to walk after her with Serenity following him before Bastion helped snap Syrus out of his frozen state from the shock of Ms. Hibiki suddenly showing up.

"Oh good! You all made it" Mirajane said, smiling to them as they walked in as Alexis stood nearby, smiling to them as well.

"Took a bit longer on my account, sorry" Ms. Hibiki said as she smirked, still a bit proud of herself for messing with them.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you were able to make it" Mirajane told her, smiling as Naruto noticed that his sister and Ms. Hibiki had only been getting closer since she took over Crowler's role of dorm leader of Obelisk Blue.

"I was surprised when your sister invited me along to this but I'll never turn down a chance to see the deck of the King of Games" Alexis said, walking over to them with a smirk.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get our first peek at it!" Naruto said, smiling as his sister nodded, motioning for him to go on ahead before he walked forward to open the double doors that led to the exhibit.

Though as he opened the doors he, and everyone else, widened their eyes in pure shock as the glass case that was supposed to hold Yugi's deck was shattered.

"What!? I just left the room seconds ago! I've been in here the entire time they were setting up! What were the guards doing!? How this could happen!?" Mirajane said, rushing past Naruto as she ran up to the display and started somewhat freaking out.

"If you were here this room the entire time I expect that someone was waiting for you to slip out" Bastion said, pointing up to an open window. "They were waiting outside, slipped in and out. I am though surprised that no alarms were tripped" he added before Naruto shook his head.

"Enough talking! This thief has to be nearby and given it is an island he doesn't have very far he can go. We need to all split up and find him!" Naruto said as Mirajane nodded, shaking off the panic and cleared her throat.

"Okay, if anyone finds them let us know immediately. We need to get this dealt with immediately" Mirajane said as they all nodded, Naruto leaping up and grabbing onto the window.

"I'm going to see if he left a trail, maybe see if something can help" Naruto said before he went through the window, landing on the ground on the other side and started looking around for signs of which way he went.

He paused through as a light peeked out from under one of his gloves before he took it off. '26? Well it does makes sense you'd want to help' he thought as he loaded the deck that held that Number, finding it a bit ironic in the situation.

'Okay, lead me to his deck' he told it, following it's guide the same way he did Utopia's back when Alexis was taken. He continued to follow his Number's directions before he arrived rear the ocean, noticing a familiar Ra Yellow student hunched over with a deck in hand.

"So it was you Dimitri, you stole Yugi's deck" Naruto said as Dimitri turned around. "I recommend giving it back now and I'll keep it quiet that you stole it but this is a once chance thing as my sister is in danger and I don't take that lightly" he warned him, taking his sister's safety above all else right now.

"Naruto Crawford, just who I was hoping would run into me" Dimitri said as he put Yugi's deck into a duel disk and activated it. "I refuse to return it as _this_ is the ultimate deck I've been looking for! After researching Yugi Muto's dueling I…can reproduce 100% of his dueling!" he declared, making Naruto narrow his eyes at.

"You know nothing of Yugi's dueling! It isn't something you can copy! So stop it now and just return the deck or else I'm really going to get annoyed or worse, pissed off" Naruto said, glaring at Dimitri as spouting off like this was making his sympathy towards the teen from earlier today disappear.

"I won't lose to anyone! Not Kaiser and not you!" Dimitri said before he noticed Naruto gain a pigment of orange around his eye.

"Then duel me or shut up. I'm going to show you that having a deck doesn't mean anything if you don't have spirit" Naruto said as he drew his cards and put back on his glove. "If you lose you **will** give me back Yugi's deck but if you win you can keep it and I'll take the blame. Hell I'll even give you the deck Yugi made for me" Naruto said, looking Dimitri dead in the eyes as he widened his a bit at his reveal.

"Two decks of Yugi Muto, I'd truly be unstoppable! You might be Pegasus' son but you cannot defeat the King of Games!" Dimitri yelled as Naruto heard others arriving, turning to see that Bastion, Syrus, Serenity, and Alexis had shown up,

"Out of all of my duels with Yugi I only have gotten a draw once but you aren't Yugi so I'll be fine" Naruto said as he drew his first card and looked over his hand.

'Silver Gadget, Gold Gadget, Swordsmen of Revealing Light, Metalhold the Moving Blockade, and Marshmacaron. Perfect set up' he thought as he looked at Dimitri.

"I start and I draw" he said, noticing he had drawn Magician Navigation, keeping a straight face as he was beyond serious. "I summon Gold Gadget (4* 1700/800) in attack mode," he said as a small golden robot appeared in front of him "and because he was summoned I can special summon a level 4 machine type monster from my hand and I choose Silver Gadget (4* 1500/1000) in attack mode as well!" he said as a similar looking silver robot appeared beside the golden one. "I'll set down two face down cards and end my turn" Naruto finished, setting down Magician Navigation and Metalhold the Moving Blockade as he looked behind him to the others.

"Naruto what is going on?" Syrus asked, clearly confused as he looked over to Dimitri.

"Dimitri stole Yugi's deck and I'm getting it back" he told him, his eyes going back to Dimitri who smirked as he drew his card.

"Can you beat him?" Alexis asked, not questioning him but more making sure.

"Yes, he isn't Yugi, he can't use his deck like Yugi truly can" he said before Dimitri started his turn.

"I'll start out by activating Polymerization! I fuse together my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet from my hand to fusion summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (6* 2100/1800) to the field!" he declared as a two headed winged chimera appeared on the field with a mighty roar.

"Now Chimera attack with Roar of the King!" Dimitri declared as Chimera took a deep breath, ready to roar.

"I activate my facedown card Metalhold the Moving Blockade! By targeting any number of level 4 machine type monsters I control to special summon this card as an effect monster and I choose my two Gadgets!" Naruto said as a massive metal golem appeared behind him and the two Gadgets shrunk into themselves and went into the two chest slots for them. "This monster is counted as a level 4 monster with attack and defense equaling the attack and defense of the monsters equipped to it, making my Metalhold have 3200 attack and 1800 defense" Naruto said as the two gears started to glow, awakening the golem as it whirred to life. "He also has the added effect of where you can only target him for attack and as the effect target of cards" Naruto explained as Chimera turned towards it, ready to attack.

"I cancel my attack replay!" Dimitri quickly said, Chimera settling down as he frowned. "I end my turn" he added as he couldn't do anything against it.

"Then my turn, I draw!" Naruto said, looking to see Berry Magician Girl as he slipped it into his hand. "I start by summoning one card face down in defense mode" he started, setting Marshmacaron face down as it appeared beside Metalhold. "Next I attack Chimera with my Metalhold! Strike him down with Iron Crushing!" Naruto yelled, his Metalhold raising its fist before it slammed it down on top of Chimera, dealing 1100 points of damage ( **Dimitri: 4000 – 2900** ) to him.

"I activate my Chimera's effect! When he is destroyed I can special summon a Berfomet of Gazelle from my graveyard! I summon Berfomet (5* 1400/1800) to the field in defense mode!" Dimitri said, a red four armed monster appearing in front of him on one knee.

"Fine, then I end my turn" Naruto said before Bastion took a step forward.

"Be careful Naruto, Dimitri has a way of calling on the personalities of those he copies and uses their strategies better than you think" Bastioned warned as Naruto shook his head.

"Dimitri is no Yugi, he can try and copy all he wants but he won't be Yugi to even the slightest degree" Naruto told them, his eyes still on Dimitri as he drew his card.

"I draw and immediately set it down face down! I then activate Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card I can add a monster from my graveyard back to my hand! I use it to get Gazelle back to my hand" Dimitri started, showing Gazelle before adding it to his hand.

"I'll then activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light! For three of your turns you cannot declare any attacks!" he said as floating swords shot down from the sky, surrounding around his field and his monster. "With that I end my turn!" he added as Naruto nodded.

"I draw!" Naruto said, seeing he had drawn Dimension Guardian, which could be perfect down the line before he pulled out Berry Magician Girl. "Next I'll summon Berry Magician Girl (1* 400/400) in attack mode," Naruto started as a small girl with a soft pink magician hat over her soft orange hair with two fairy wings on her back and a tiny scepter in her hand "and because she was summoned I can add one 'Magician Girl' from my deck to my hand!" Naruto said, choosing to add Kiwi Magician Girl to his hand.

"Because you summoned a monster I activate the trap card Dark Renewal! This trap card allows me to tribute one monster on my side of the field and the monster you just summoned to special summon one spellcaster from my graveyard and because I can only target your Metalhold it will be used instead!" Dimitri declared as the red and gold coffin drew in his Metalhold and Dimitri's Berfomet. "Now come forth! Dark Magician (7* 2500/2100)" he said as the familiar monster appeared from the coffin in attack mode.

As the monster came to the field Naruto could feel the back of his hand gain '26' on it as well as his deck call out to it. 'Don't worry, we'll get him back' Naruto said, trying to ease his deck as he knew it was just as upset as he was at Yugi's deck being used by someone other than him.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn" Naruto said, placing down Dimension Guardian as he stared down the Dark Magician while Dimitri smirked.

"I draw and immediately activate the spell card Thousand Knives, since I have a Dark Magician on the field, to destroy your face down monster!" Dimitri said, the literal thousand knives going into it, flipping it up to reveal what seemed to be a red macaron.

"Because you destroyed my monster it's effect activates, allowing me to summon two Marshmacaron (1* 200/200) to the field in defense mode" he said as two red cookies appeared on the field, one on either side of Berry Magician Girl.

"Oh how cute! Little cookies!" Serenity said with a smile as the cookie's gained a pair of eyes before smiling over at her, showing off their fangs similar to Marshmallon.

"Your cookies won't save you as you made the fatal mistake of leaving your Berry Magician Girl in attack mode, wide open for my Dark Magician! Attack her with Dark Magic Attack!" Dimitri yelled as his Dark Magician started charging up his magic in his scepter and fired off the orb of dark purple magic.

"I activate Berry Magician Girl's effect! If she was targeted for an effect or for battle I can change her battle position and special summon one 'Magician Girl' from my deck!" Naruto started before an apple appeared on the field.

"And I choose my Apple Magician Girl (3* 1200/800) to bring to the field" he added as the apple burst, revealing a girl with short black hair, wearing a red magician's hat with light pink wings on her back, mid-thigh high red boots and a strapless and sleeveless red and gold magician's outfit.

"Wow~ Naruto has girls like the Dark Magician~?" Syrus fawned a bit as he grew hearts in his eyes as Apple Magician Girl floated in front of Naruto. "Why didn't he show us them before?" he added with a pout, getting Serenity and Alexis to roll their eyes at it.

"Focus on the duel" they both said with a frown, making Syrus shrink a bit and quickly hiding behind Bastion.

"Your Apple Magician Girl will not save your Berry Magician Girl!" Dimitri made clear as the orb of magic collided into Berry Magician Girl, destroying her as Apple Magician Girl glared at him and the Dark Magician.

"It may not have but she will help take you down" Naruto said, putting his hand on his deck as Dimitri nodded to show he was done with his turn. "I'll draw and immediately end my turn" Naruto said, looking at Magician of Dark Illusion before he knew all he needed to do was wait as with three monsters on his field he'd be fine.

"Is your deck failing you? Is one magician girl and two cookies all you can muster? No more defenses?" Dimitri asked, drawing his card as he pointed to Naruto's Apple Magician Girl. "Now Dark Magician, destroy his Apple Magician Girl!" he declared as Apple waved her finger at her and an apple appeared in her hands.

"Apple Magician Girl is more resourceful than you think as I activate her ability! When she is targeted for an attack I can special summon one level 5 or lower spellcaster type monster from my hand and I choose my Kiwi Magician Girl! (5* 1800/1200)" he said as Apple Magician girl threw her apple into the air before it turned into a portal and a woman dropped down from through it.

The woman had long light blue hair with a teal colored twin horned magician hat, her outfit consisting of a full black outfit under her teal magician armor and a long teal staff in her hand.

"But Apple Magician Girl has an added effect that when the new monster is brought to the field that new monster is now the target to your attack and the attack of your monster is halved!" Naruto said as Apple Magician Girl fired a beam of red energy from her hands, taking Dark Magician's attack down to 1250 as it attacked Kiwi Magician Girl. Only she took her staff and blasted her teal colored magic through his attack and hit him directly, dealing 550 points of damage ( **Dimitri: 2900 – 2350** ) and destroying the Dark Magician.

"Don't look down on my monsters and don't get cocky. Yugi never got cocky" Naruto said making Dimitri glare at him a bit before he cleared his throat into his hand.

"So be it, your turn" Dimitri curtly said as Naruto drew his card.

"With Swords of Revealing Light on the field I can't do much other than set one card face down. Your turn" Naruto said as his drawn card was Metamorphortress, a perfect defense, before the swords shattered around him, the three turns now officially up.

"I draw and immediately activate Monster Reborn to return my Dark Magician to the field!" Dimitri said as the Dark Magician rose back up from the ground in front of him. "But he will not be around for long as I activate my quick-play spell, Dedication through Light and Darkness! Which by tributing one Dark Magician to special summon another magician from my deck! The Dark Magician of Chaos! (8* 2800/2600)" he said as the blue skinned black haired magician appeared in Dark Magician's place after a flash of black light.

"Now Dark Magician of Chaos, attack his Apple Magician Girl with Chaos Scepter Blast!" Dimitri declared as Dark Magician of Chaos blasted its attack into Apple Magician and destroying it, dealing 1600 points of damage ( **Naruto: 4000 – 2400** ).

"Because Apple Magician was destroyed I can add up to three Magician Girls from my graveyard to my hand so Berry Magician Girl returns to me" Naruto said, retrieving the card from his graveyard.

"But remember your Apple Magician Girl is banished due to being destroyed by my magician" Dimitri pointed out as Naruto slid his Apple Magician into the 'out of play' slot on his duel disk.

"And now I end my turn" Dimitri said, a smirk to his face as Naruto could feel his borderline cocky confidence peeking through.

"I draw and summon my Sentry Soldier of Stone (3* 1200/2000) in defense mode" Naruto said as a massive stone soldier dropped down from the sky with a loud crash before what looked like two massive stone knives crashed down beside him and it pulled them from the ground connecting them and transforming them to a dual sided staff with a half circle on both ends. "With that I end my turn" Naruto said as he might be playing defensively but all he needed was one card or one monster to get the ball rolling and the defense he had would keep him safe until then.

"My turn then!" Dimitri started as he drew his card. "And right away I will have Dark Magician of Chaos attack your Kiwi Magician!" he declared as Dark Magician of Chaos' scepter started to gather power.

"Not so fast as I activate my face down card Metamorphortress! By targeting one level 4 or higher monster I control I can special summon this card as an effect monster with 1000 attack and defense and then immediately equip it with my monster to gain its attack and defense" Naruto said as the ground rose up around his Kiwi Magician, growing in size until it was a massive stone golem with two towers on its shoulders as Kiwi Magician stood atop it, turning its attack from 1000 to 2800.

"Not only that, because I activated a trap during your turn I can now special summon my Magician of Dark Illusion (7* 2100/2500) in attack mode!" Naruto added, watching as shadows started to gather and what looked to be a Dark Magician made out of shadows, its eyes looking normal as it held a ghostly looking scepter, appeared standing in front of him.

"Fine, I replay the battle and target your Magician of Dark Illusion!" Dimitri decided as Dark Magician of Chaos fired its attack towards the Magician of Dark Illusion.

As the smoke cleared from the attack Dimitri, as well as the others behind Naruto, were shocked to see the Magician of Dark Illusion was still standing as this odd winged statue floated behind it and Naruto's life points went down by 700 ( **Naruto: 2400 – 1700** ).

"My Magician of Dark Illusion is still around due to my Dimension Guardian, by equipping it to one face up attack position monster I control it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects but due to needing my monster to be in attack position I still get dealt damage" Naruto said as he was willing to take damage to keep his magician alive.

"Impressive, I end my turn" Dimitri said with a smirk as Naruto drew his card.

'Dark Magical Circle, we are getting there' he thought as now he just needed one last card to get what he needed set up for him. "Now Metamorphortress, attack his Dark Magician of Chaos with Tower Crushing!" Naruto ordered, the massive castle golem pulled back its fist to throw a punch at Dimitri's monster.

"I discard Kuriboh, stopping the attack and protecting my Dark Magician of Chaos!" Dimitri revealed, Kuriboh appearing and blocking the attack.

"You really have saved my life more times than I can count old friend" Dimitri said, as if truly believing he was Yugi.

"Shut up! You aren't Yugi Dimitri!" Naruto yelled, getting real pissed off as the man continued to act like this.

"Why is Naruto getting so angry?" Alexis asked with a frown, never having seen Naruto get angry yet and was a bit surprised.

"It's because Yugi really taught my brother a lot" a new voice said, them all turning around suddenly to see Mirajane crouched down behind them with a finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet.

"What do you mean he taught Naruto?" Serenity asked as she crouched down to talk to her, making Mirajane smile a bit at.

"Naruto met Yugi a bit during Duelist Kingdom where after they became even more friendly. Naruto hadn't really been taught dueling all too much and Yugi really got him into it and taught him a lot before Naruto also caught Kaiba's attention. They were close and when Naruto turned 16 not too long ago Yugi talked with our father to get this deck made with even some original brand new cards that I personally drew" she explained as due to the Millennium Eye their father hadn't really taught Naruto dueling until it was gone, which was also the time that the Numbers and Xyz monsters were made.

"So he's doing this to get his teacher and friend's deck back?" Bastion asked as Mirajane nodded.

"And he definitely will" she said as she motioned for them to continue watching the duel.

"I highly suggest you get these delusions out of your head" Naruto growled out. "I set one card face down and end my turn and due to my Metamorphortress having attacked it switches to defense mode" he finished with a slight glare, his golem transforming into a normal and massive castle behind him with 2200 defense points as he set Dark Magical Circle face down.

Dimitri looked a bit scared before he shook it off and narrowed his eyes back at Naruto. "I draw and activate Cards of Sanctity! This card lets us both draw cards until we have six" Dimitri started, drawing three cards as Naruto drew two, seeing Celtic Guard of Noble Arms and Magicians' Defense.

"And I activate Watapon's effect, which due to drawing it due to a card effect, allows me to special summon it to the field (1* 200/300)" he continued as a pink ball of fuzz appeared on the field. "I quickly tribute it to summon my Dark Magician Girl (6* 2000/1700) in attack mode!" he said as the familiar female magician appeared in the place of Watapon.

"Dark Magician Girl~ So cute~!" Syrus fawned, no longer caring about the looks from the girls around him. "I want Bro to win but I also want to root for her~" he said before Serenity stomped on his foot, getting him to yell in pain, cradling his foot as he hopped on one foot. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked as Serenity looked away with an annoyed look on her face while the others rolled their eyes at him.

"And my Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points for every Dark Magician in my graveyard, boosting her attack to 2300" Dimitri explained before smiling. "But I'm not done as now I banish my Kuriboh, a dark monster, and Watapon, a light monster, from my graveyard to special summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning! (8* 3000/2500)" he declared as a knight in gold and blue armor appeared, a shield in one hand and a curved sword in the other.

"First, Dark Magician of Chaos, destroy Metamorphortress!" he declared, the Dark Magician of Chaos destroying his castle and Kiwi Magician, banishing them both from play.

"Next Dark Magician Girl attack and destroy his Sentry Soldier of Stone with Dark Magic Burning!" he yelled as the Dark Magician Girl fired off a blast of pink energy, destroy his soldier.

"Finally, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning attack and destroy one Marshmacaron with Lustrous Morning Slash!" Dimitri ordered, Black Luster Soldier slashing through the red cookie, destroy it. "And with it's second ability, if it destroys a monster in battle I can attack again, so destroy the second Marshmacaron!" he added, the Black Luster Soldier destroying the second one.

"With no other monsters on your field, next turn I just have to attack your Magician of Dark Illusion to deal damage to you. I end my turn" Dimitri finished with a smirk as Naruto stood unfazed as he drew his card, smirking on the inside as he saw it was Pot of Greed.

"I start by activating Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards" he said, drawing and seeing Clear Kuriboh and one of the cards he was hoping for.

"And I too special summon a monster due to it being drawn! Only mine is a lot stronger than Watapon! And if you truly believe you are Yugi then you sure as hell will know this monster!" Naruto said as a golden circle appeared in front of him. "Rise up and stand beside your Ka! Palladium Oracle Mahad! (7* 2500/2000)" Naruto said as a man dressed in golden armor, white cape, and golden scepter appeared in front of him, his back facing Dimitri as he kneeled to Naruto before standing up and grabbing his scepter as he faced Dimitri. As Dimitri stayed silent, slightly narrowing his eyes, unable to talk which made Naruto smirk.

"But I'm far from done as I activate my face down card Dark Magical Circle!" he said, his face down spell card flipped up and the traditional magic circle that was behind the Dark Magician and other Magicians appeared around Naruto.

"This card lets me look at the top three cards in my deck and if one of them is a Dark Magician or a spell or trap card that has Dark Magician in its name I can add them to my hand" Naruto said, drawing three cards to see Final Geas, Contract Door, and the Dark Magician. "And look at that, I got my Dark Magician" Naruto said, smiling as he added it to his hand.

"Wait! You have a Dark Magician?!" Dimitri asked in shock as Naruto nodded.

"I told you this deck was made for my by Yugi, why wouldn't I have it? And trust me, I intend to summon it with my other face down card Magician Navigation!" Naruto declared as his last remaining face down card flipped up.

"This card allows me to special summon one Dark Magician from my hand and then one level 7 or lower dark spellcaster from my deck! So come forth my Dark Magician (7* 2500/2000) and my version of the Dark Magician Girl, Apprentice Illusion Magician! (6* 2000/1700)" he said as a portal appeared behind him and two monsters flew through it.

The first was a girl, somewhat short with tan skin, red eyes, and a dull blonde that almost looked like a dull platinum blonde in a pink and purple magician outfit. As she appeared she smiled and gave a peace sign as she twirled her wand before the monster beside her stood up, making her stop and stand at attention.

Naruto's Dark Magician was nothing like the one in Yugi's deck, his having pale blue skin, icy blue eyes, and white hair as while his trademark magician's outfit was the same design wise it was a dark, almost black, blue with silver lines.

"This Dark Magician was designed by Yugi and drawn by my sister. I had to defeat Yugi in a duel as he used this deck against me and it was only then that I got my draw against him" he said before motioning to his Dark Magical Circle. "And because I special summoned a Dark Magician I can now use Dark Magical Circle's second effect, letting me choose one monster you control and banish it so I choose to banish your Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!" Naruto chose before the circle around him glowed and another one appeared around Black Luster Soldier before it pulled him down into it.

"Now with three level seven monsters on the field I will use them to take you down and build the overlay network!" Naruto yelled as the galaxy of the overlay network appeared between them and Mahad, Magician of Dark Illusion, and his Dark Magician flew into the center of it in beams of gold, black, and dark blue respectively.

"Writer of the ancient tomes, teacher of the Dark Magician himself, rise up and wield your unstoppable magic to turn the tides in my favor! Number 26: Legendary Magician of Dark! (Rank 7 2900/2500)" he declared before the overlay network exploded and through the dust Dimitri and the others say a figure stand up.

With a wave of the figure's hand the dust disappeared, revealing a man with white hair dressed in an elegant black and purple outfit with red insides, the number 26 on the front of his curved hat, and a silver scepter in hand with a large green gem embedded in it as three overlay units flew around it.

"Number 26 will be your downfall as I use one overlay unit I activate its effect, allowing me to retrieve one spell or trap from either of our graveyards" he said as one overlay unit flew into Number 26's scepter. "I choose my Pot of Greed but I didn't use its ability for that, I did it cause I wanted Mahad in the graveyard again" Naruto said, getting confusion and worry on Dimitri's face as another overlay unit flew into Number 26's scepter.

"The second effect of Number 26 allows me to special summon one spellcaster from my graveyard or deck to the field so return to me Palladium Oracle Mahad!" he said, a black portal opening from the ground, allowing Mahad to fly up from it and stand on the other side of Number 26 with Apprentice Illusion Magician on the Xyz monster's other side.

"Thankfully for you I can only activate these effects once per turn but bad for you as now that Dark Magician is Number 26's last overlay unit his last effect can be activated! By sending him back to my deck, on the bottom where he cannot be special summoned, Number 26 now gains 200 attack points for every card removed from play and I count six" he said, boosting Number 26's attack from 2900 to 4100 as he gained a powerful white glowing aura.

"4-4100!" Dimitri stuttered out in shock, in disbelief of how strong a monster Naruto had summoned in the matter of one single turn.

"Number 26: Legendary Magician of Dark, attack his Dark Magician Girl with Legendary Obliteration!" Naruto declared, Number 26 raising his scepter, the white aura around him gathering into the gem of his scepter before it fired off a very thin condensed beam of magic that, upon contact with the Dark Magician Girl, exploded in a massive white explosion dealing 1800 points of damage ( **Dimitri: 2350 – 550** ).

"You fool! Neither of your monsters are enough to finish me off! I will turn this around next turn!" Dimitri yelled as Naruto shook his head as the golden scepter of Mahad started to glow.

"Mahad is a magician of light and a powerful one that, if he attacks a dark monster, his attack is doubled. So Palladium Oracle Mahad, finish this duel with Shining Magic of Will!" Naruto ordered, Mahad leaping towards Dark Magician of Chaos, his attack boosting to 5000 as his scepter collided with Dark Magician of Chaos' scepter before a bright light started to glow and explode outward, destroying Dark Magician of Chaos and dealing Dimitri 2200 points of damage, more than enough to finish him off ( **Dimitri: 550 – 0** ).

As the duel ended, Dimitri falling to his knees Naruto looked up to Mahad, the man nodding to him with a slight smile before he disappeared and Naruto started to put the cards away, teleporting the deck away as he walked towards Dimitri.

"W-Why, even with the ultimate deck…I couldn't win. D-Do I really have no talent!" Dimitri cried out as Naruto crouched down, pulling out Yugi's deck and collecting all the other cards.

"It's not that, you did good and copying decks in of itself can be a valid style but you have to figure your own way of doing things" Naruto said, standing up as Dimitri looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked as Naruto rubbed his chin as he thought over his words to figure out the right way of saying it.

"Copy but add your own flair I guess is what I'm trying to say. Try and figure out ways to throw people for a loop as if you copy entirely, especially copying well known people, people will be able to know how you work and how to counter your deck if you go with their strategies. Just work on finding a mix between yourself and your copy decks as you have a knack for it I guess" Naruto added as he turned and started to walk away.

"One look at Yugi's cards you were able to use it pretty damn well, you have talent but you need to find your own way of using others cards if copying is going to be your thing. Believe in your deck and cards, make things your own" he said, trying to lighten up now that he had Yugi's deck back. He could somewhat understand why he did what he did and while he didn't like it he wasn't going to really turn him in despite him putting his sister in danger. Getting the deck back was the main goal from the start anyways.

"Wow Naruto that was…really amazing" Alexis said, still in awe from the intensity of the duel and the cards Naruto used.

"Thanks, I feel a bit bad as I got really into it, a bit too much at times" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as he did get a bit too heated.

"It's okay Naruto, you were just wanting to get Yugi's deck back for Mirajane" Serenity said, the first to have noticed Mirajane had left before Naruto could have noticed she was there.

"Yes, we should really hurry back and tell your sister we got the deck back but are we?..." Bastion said, trailing off at the end to ask if we were going to tell her about Dimitri.

"No, we won't tell her about Dimitri as much as he does deserve some punishment. We'll just say we found the deck, most likely left behind once noticing people were out looking for it" Naruto told them while slipping the deck back into his pocket, the others following behind him as he made his way back to the exhibit.

After returning the deck, Mirajane and Ms. Hibiki not asking who stole it they got to see the deck be put into the pages. They even got some posters before they headed back to their dorms to get some sleep.

 **-Next Morning-**

Naruto let out a yawn as he walked out of his room, still tired due to being kept up rather late last night due to everything that went on. He though paused as he saw Dimitri standing in front of the dorm, looking up at him somewhat nervous.

"I want to learn how to make it my own…since you use so many decks I thought…you could help?" Dimitri asked, a bit nervous as Naruto looked down at him, his arms resting on the railing as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Fine, come on up. I'll make some tea" he said as he figured he might as well try and help the guy find his way like Yugi did for him.

It would be what Yugi would do after all.

- **Chapter End-**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Alexis, Serenity, and four (maybe five) girls that are 'To Be Announced'

Now this number changed as in the start it was supposed to be three I just got confused back then and whatnot then the fourth was suggested from someone and it really clicked with me. The 5th is someone that again, someone suggested but unlike the last I'm still on the fence about so we shall see.

* * *

 ***1 =** Honestly don't ask me how this works as Ancient Gear Golem stops all spell and traps from being activated when it attacks, both in the anime and in real life. I'm ignoring it as I'm not fixing a broken thing in a duel that I'm not writing in my 'duel format'

* * *

Now only some story notes

As I said at the start of the chapter because of me skipping the Bastion vs Chazz episode (as it still happens the same only with Bastion not being used as a ploy to get to Jaden) that means that the girl from the end of last chapter will show up in the chapter after this one.

Now Chazz still left due to the mix of loss to Naruto still had an effect with the loss to Bastion piling it on even harder. While the other Obelisk Blue didn't shun him due to losing to Naruto it still had an effect in general to Chazz in his head.

He'll still return from North Academy but he will NOT get the Ojamas, he'll get a deck like the one he has in the manga.

I hoped you liked the third Legendary Number to show up, Naruto will use other Numbers but because this is an archetype I made I like being able to slip them in you know?

And yes, before you ask, this is Yugi's DSoD deck. Mahad is included as Atem left it behind for Yugi to give to Naruto as while Atem didn't know what it was, he felt power in Naruto and wanted to help Naruto as well. Naruto learnt from both Yugi and Atem as well as Kaiba.

I'm on a roll, hence why this came out so soon after the next. Please don't ask me what I'm gonna update next as I'm not sure and I'm just going with the flow of what draws my attention.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
